Playing House
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: A huge twist to Play Date
1. Chapter 1

Playing House

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

My first fic so go easy on me.

In the esp. Play Date I'm going to be changing up the esp. a little. Or a lot

Tori POV

Today we're picking out own roles for Sikcowitz's new play, because we always argue over who gets what role. He goes to Andre first with a little box. Andre' reaches in pulls out a little card.

"Tommy, ten year old identical twin brother of Cater." Andre' says reading off the card. Sikowitz goes to Beck next.

"Cater, ten year old identical twin brother of Tommy. I guess were twins." He says looking at Andre'.

"Their mama's got some explaining to do." he says causing everyone to laugh. Sikcowitz goes to Jade next.

"Walter Swain, Husband of Nancy." Then it's me.

"Nancy wife of Walter Swain." Oh no. Walter is Jade and Jade and I don't get alone. I look over at Jade who is just as shocked as me and everyone else in the class.

"I'm supposed to play her Husband!" Jade exclaims.

"I'll just pick another card." I say trying to put my card back but Sikowitz moves going back on stage.

"No, my box has spoken." I slump back in my chair looking at the card in my hand hoping that the words would change or disappear but they don't. The crazy thing about this is that I'm not too bummed about this. In a way I kind of like, like Jade.

"Now I know you and Jade don't get alone but you're just going to have to suck it up." He says pointing to the both of us.

"I don't wanna play her Husband." Jade says sounding kind of pissed off.

"I don't wanna play your wife." I just lied big time. She glares at me and I roll my eyes looking back to Sikowitz.

"I don't care. Now here are your scripts," he says passing them out to the four of us. "Our first rehearsal will be after school." he says before climbing out the window. The bell rings and I try to gather up all my things but my hip is bummed really hard making me hit the chair and fall. I look up and see Jade smirking down at me.

"You should really be careful Vega, you don't wanna get really hurt before the play do you?" she says using that Southern-Bell accent that she thinks is my voice.

"I don't talk like that." I say getting up from the floor. She just rolls her eyes with that smirk on her face and walks out. Why do I like her again? Oh that's right; because I have a thing for bad girls….wait no I only have a thing for one bad girl in that's Jade. I shake my head leaving my thoughts and going to lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

_In the black box theater after school for rehearsal_

"Okay and Action!" Sikowitz yells.

"Boys you father will be home in a few." I say using my womanly voice acting like I'm striating up the fake house.

_Car door sound effect_

Jade walks in a little bit after the sound effect with her black hair in a bun, a fake mustache, and a manly black suit jacket. I look over at Jade acting happy to see her.

"Dad!" Beck and Andre' yells happily in little boy voices as they come running in from the other side of the side with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey boys, how was school?" she ask in a manly voice wrapping her arms around both of their shoulders.

"School was boring." Andre' said with a frown and Beck nodding his head in agreement. Jade gives a throaty manly laugh

"Aww boy's school may be boring, but it will pay off in the long run. I went to school, got my education, graduated, went to college, got a good job that paid good money, meet your mother, got married, got a big beautiful house, and had you boys. Don't you want that in your life?"

"I guess but school is still boring." Andre' said and Beck again nodding his head in agreement. Jade does her manly laugh patting them both on the back. Before coming over to me grabbing my hands and pulling me close.

"Nancy my lovely wife, I'm so glad I married you and you had our identical twin boys." Jade says looking me up and down uneasily, her eyes drifting from mine for a second then back. Saying her words with no feelings.

"Me too." I say my words with no feelings just like her. I have to act like I don't want say the words either. I don't wanna give away that I like her.

"I love you." She says still saying her words with no feeling.

"I love you too." I say with no feelings but deep down inside of me I do mean them and wishing she meant them too.

"Cut!" Sikowitz yells standing up and walking onto the stage. Jade pushing me away from her. _Bitch_. "You girls are ruining this play." He says sternly.

"Why." I say dumbly.

"Beck, Andre' take ten." he says and they walk off. "We've been rehearsing for hours and you girls suck at being husband and wife." He says dramatically "You know your lines and your both great actress. Why is it so hard to play these parts?"

"I can tell you why," Jade says quickly taking the fake mustache off "I don't like her." she says pointing her thumb toward me.

"I don't like you either." _BIG LIE_. After I say that we start to argue.

"Stop!" Sikowitz yells, making Jade and I shut up but we keep glaring at each other. _She's hot when she's ma—Stop Tori stay focus—but she's really hot. Damn it! _

"Jade just because you don't like someone doesn't mean you can start doing a bad job. In your acting career you will have to work with a lot of people you don't like and if you start doing a bad job because you don't like them you will get fired." He says making a good point. Jade just rolls her eyes and signs loudly. "Now since you two want to do such a bad job I have a way to really get you two into character." He says making me look away from Jade and look at him seeing an evil smile on his face. This can't be good.

"That is?" I ask hesitantly. Afraid of the answer that I'm about to get. His evil smile gets bigger. That smile is really creepy.

"You two will be playing house. What I mean by that is, for two months you two will be like real husband and wife. Meaning you two will have to stay at one or the others house. Doing married coupled things." My eyes are so big I think they are about to pop of their sock it's. I just had to ask.

Plz Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Hope you enjoy it

I worked really hard.

This is bad this is really, really bad. Me and Jade in the same house alone is not a good combo. Why you ask?  
>One Jade hates me and two we have to stay at her house for the two months because her parents are never home meaning she will try and kill me. I know Jade wouldn't really try to kill me but she's nuts like Sikowitz. Speaking of Sikowitz that crazy jackass said I have to cook, clean, and tend to all of Jade's needs. When he said that Jade didn't care that we had to spend two months together, but it quickly changed when he said that he will give us a fake baby and we have to take care of it.<p>

Another thing that sucks is this is a part of our grade and if I try to leave the house, Jade keeps me out, and if the baby cries for a long period of time and not taking care of we will get an F. We can leave the house just not by ourselves we have to be with each other at all times.

"Damn it Vega are you ready yet?" Jade yells from downstairs. Right now I'm getting two months worth of clothes which is my whole wardrobe. I already told my parents about Jade and I "playing house" and they said okay as long as I call once and a while.

"Chill out. Here I come!" I yell back putting my last bit of clothes and personal things in one of the four suit cases. I wheel it and other suit case down the stairs.

"About time." Jade says with an annoyed voice from the front door with her arms crossed.

"Maybe if you would help me we could have been gone." I say finally getting down the stairs. She just rolls her eyes opening the door and walking out. "Jade please I still need help with the other three." I beg really not wanting to carry all of these by myself. She signs loudly grabbing two suit cases and walking out. I smile to myself thinking maybe only way to get Jade to do things is to beg. So using that to my advantage.

LINE BREAK

"Glad you girls could make it." Sikowitz says drinking from his cocoanut. Sikowitz called and told us to meet him at Nozu.

"Yea, yea, yea. Let's just get this over with." Jade says nonchalantly while cleaning her nails.

"Now this is your baby!" He says loudly and a lady walks in with a REAL BABY!

"Sikowitz you said a fake baby!" I yell out in shock. I look over at Jade and she's just as shocked as me.

"Well knowing Jade she will just break the fake baby if she or you can't get it to shut up", _so true_ "So I got you a real one so she can't break it unless she wants to go to jail." He says making a good point but I'm still shocked.

"Sikowitz were only teenagers we can't take care of a real baby. We have school and a life." I say thinking this is all too much it's bad enough I like Jade and have to be with her for two whole months and control my hormones. Now we have a baby. A real baby at that.

"Yes I know that and while you guys are at school I will send somebody over to take care of the baby and as for having a life thing. You will have to fit this little one into it." I sign running my head thought my hair. I look at the baby and it's a pretty little girl. Right now she's asleep.

"Where did you get the baby?" Jade finally speaks. I'm surprised she's not freaking out.

"Well I adopted this little one last week. She's a somewhat a new born." He says taking the baby from the lady and she walk out. She's adorable with curly black hair, a button nose, and her cheeks are a little cubby.

"Why would you adopt a baby?" I ask confused of why Sikowitz of all people would adopt a baby.

"Because my coconut gave me a version showing me adopting a baby so I did and since you two are married and what do married people do? They have babies." He says happily. This guy is one crazy nut who shouldn't be walking around. I sign placing my head on my head feeling a headache coming.

"Sikowitz this is a bad idea. We know nothing about babies." Jade says motioning between me and her.

"Don't worry about that. Just go with your motherly instincts." I look at Jade and she looks deep in thought. I wonder what she's thinking about.

"What's her name?" she asks calmly. Why is she taking this so well? I should be the one calm but no I'm over here freaking out and she's all calm.

"Didn't give her one I just say 'hey kid' or 'little one' you guys can name her and let me know what you come up with." He says heading the baby to Jade and she takes her willingly. I look at Jade in amazement as she hold the little girl close to her. Wow I never thought of Jade as the motherly type, but who would with the way she portrays herself.

"I guess there no backing out." I say knowing the answer to that myself.

"Nope, unless you want an F." I just nod looking over at Jade as she holds the baby just looking at her. "I bought month worth of new born formula, clothes, diapers, and other important stuff babies need. Also I got her crib, changing table, and car seat. So you girls are all set." He says standing up and the lady walks back in with a pink car seat with flower, pink blankets and a book that says 'New Mom and Dad's for Dummies'. I can't believe this. We are really about to take this NEW BORN BABY home with us. Jade and I are going to have to take care of her all by ourselves.

"Just so you know she just went to sleep so she will wake up in a two hrs to get fed. You two will have to work together and figure out her likes and dislikes." He says pointing to the little one sleeping peacefully and Jade's arms. Jade looks like she is at peace while holding the baby. What a sight. _It just makes her even more hot. _

"You two should get home. We'll follow and drop all the baby stuff off." he says walking out with the lady. I grab the car seat placing it on table and moving the book and two blankets out the way only leaving one there. Jade lays the baby down gentle into the car seat buckling her up without a problem. How the hell did she do that? I take one of the blankets placing it gentle over the baby then doing the same to the other. I smile looking at Jade and she gives a small smile back taking a hold of the car seats handle and walking out. Wow.

Plz Review

I didn't know where this story was headed but I kind of got an idea.

Having a hard time picking baby names any ideas?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious besides my Characters. You'll know when you see them.

I hope you like it and it's long enough for ya. I worked really hard.

Jade's house is fucking huge. It has four stories. The attic, the bedroom floor I like to call it, the main floor where the living room and kitchen is, and the basement. The outside color of the house is like gray and white. It has a garage that can fit three cars. All the bedrooms have their own built in bathrooms. Her basement has a home theater with tons of movies, a bar, dance floor, and a DJ booth. The walls are sound proof so we won't disturb the neighbors. The attic is the game room. The backyard has a pool, hot tub, and a pool house. Amazing right?

"Vega bring your ass, we have to finish bringing the baby stuff inside!" Jade yells from the backdoor. I was taking a quick tour because we're taking a little break from bringing the baby stuff in. Sikowitz drives a van and it was filled with baby stuff. We are only halfway done. I turn around walking back into the house going though the living room then out the front door looking at the half filled van, time to get back to work.

LINE BREAK

UGH about time we are done. My legs are screaming bloody murder. We had to go up and down the stairs taking the baby stuff to the room across from Jade's since we are a 'married couple' we have to sleep in the same room. Also we brought up my suit cases up and before we started on the baby's room I put my clothes in one of the stare rooms because Jade doesn't have enough room in her room. Anyway the baby's room is already pink because Jade said her mom liked that color and that she liked to go in there to think. Weird I know but whatever. Right now Sikowitz and Hannah (the lady) are putting the crib together while I'm hanging up and folding baby clothes. Jade is setting up the changing table. Putting diapers, baby wipes, toys, ECT in the right places. The baby is sleep again.

Hannah put her to sleep an hour ago. She will be up in another hour because it took us four hours to finish unpacking. At the end of every two hrs she wakes up. I figured that out when she scream cried. That little girl has a set of lungs on her. I tried to watch and see how Hannah got her to quite down while she was making a bottle with one hand, but Sikowitz said it was cheating since I had to figure it out on my own so I got back to work.

"Okay all done." Sikowitz says making me and Jade turn around to see a pink and white crib with a few stuffed animals a pink quilt on the bottom for extra cushion. I nod my head turning back to finish putting the babies clothes up.

"Now that you girls have everythi—wait," he says digging into his pocket and pulling out two gold weeding bands.

"You got to be fucking kidding me?" Jade says sounding like she can't believe it. She took the words right out of my mouth.

"Are you serious?" I say just as surprised as Jade.

"No I'm not kidding you and yes I'm very serious. Once you girls put these rings on you are officially Jade and Tori West, and the little one is whatever you name her West." My jaw is on the floor right now. His already making us live together for two months, making us take care of a real baby, and now he has rings. This is a lot. I'm only 16!

"Why do I have to change my last name?" I ask couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's not like I want you to have it VEGA." She says my last name like it's a virus.

"I didn't say I didn't want it I was just asking." I say quietly. I shouldn't have said that because now Jade's looking at me confused and curious. _Shit_. Now she's going to know that I like her and I'm not ready for her to know yet.

"Tori the reason you have to change yours is because Jade is the husband and the wife always take the husbands last name. Not all the time but now you're taking Jade's last name." he cuts in saving me from explaining but I know she is going to bring it up later. Jade signs loudly running her hand through her hair. "Now place these rings on each other ring fingers and say I do." My eyes bug out of my head when he says that and so does Jades'.

"You're pushing it." Jade says as she glares at Sikowitz.

"Apart of your grade." He simply says with a smile and his hands held out with one ring for me to take and Jade. I look at the ring then I look at Jade seeing snatch grab the ring with an eye roll. There is no fighting it unless I want an F for not saying 'I do'. I grab mine and turning toward Jade. I don't know do I give mine to her first? I hesitantly reach for her left hand and when they finally touch it's like a fire was just lit.I know she felt it to because she tense up a little then relaxes. _Does she feel the same way about me? Does she like me the way I like her?_ I leave my thoughts and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I do." I say looking into her blue eyes meaning those two little words. No I don't wanna jump right into marriage with Jade if she does gives me a chance when I eventually confess my feeling for her but when I said 'I do' I'm saying yes to being her girl and being there through everything and always try and help to make it better like I always try to do but she's always being a bitch and all 'I don't need your help' type attitude. I leave my thoughts again when she grabs my left hand placing the ring on my finger.

"I do." When she said those words my heart feel like it was about to launch out my chest and onto the floor, because she said it with so much passion and with loving eyes but the love goes away when she lets go of my hand and goes back to setting up the changing table like nothing just happened. I look down at my hand and look at the ring Jade just placed on my finger. _Does she have feelings for me?_

LINE BREAK

Finally! We just finish fixing up the baby's room. All of her stuff is where they should be. Sikowitz and Hannah left an hour ago. Now we are just cleaning out the new baby bottles. I look back at the little sleeping girl smiling. She looks so peaceful as she sleeps on her little baby chair on the counter.

"Hey Jade?" I say looking over at her as she passes me one of the bottles to dry off. We've been working well together only arguing a few times.

"Hmm."

"What should we name the baby?" I ask.

"I don't know. You're the wife you pick." I roll my eyes. Does she always has to be difficult?

"Just because I'm the wife doesn't mean anything. We're in this together so we both have to pick a name." I say and she rolls her eyes handing me the last bottle. I dry it off putting it in the rack with the rest of the bottles turning around and seeing Jade looking at the baby with the same peaceful look on her face she had when she first held her. I really want to know why she took this so well when Sikowitz first told us we are taking care of a real baby, but I'm not going to do that not yet at least. I go and stand next to Jade smiling when Jade rubs her fingers gentle across the baby's hand.

"What about Elizabeth Liz for short Violet West?" That is a beautiful name. The baby starts to fuss a little in her sleep letting us know that she's ready to eat. Just so you know I haven't held the baby at all. I don't know why. I guess I was still freaking out about taking care of a real baby thing. I'm not freaking out anymore so I pick the baby up carefully and hold her feeling like the baby belongs in my arms. She starts to fuss a little more and Jade start to make a bottle.

"By the way Jade the name is beautiful. What do you think Liz?" I say to the baby and she opens her eyes showing me the prettiest hazel eyes and it looks like she just smiled at me. "I take it you like it." I smile down at her and she makes some weird baby noise. "I'll take that as a yes." and she makes another noise. "Okay Liz it is."

"Here" Jade says trying to hand the bottle to me and I freak out again. I don't want think I can do it. I know all I have to do is put the bottle in her mouth but what if I do something wrong.

"Jade I can't do this. What if I do something wrong. Like I don't hold the bottle right and she just sucks in air and she starves to death! Or I hold it to high and I choke her!" I say panicking. I see Jade laughing at me. What Hell is so funny? I'm over her freaking out and she's laughing!

"Damn Tori relax," she says looking amused at my panicking. "And you don't have to worry about holding the bottle wrong and her starving to death because you're standing there panicking is doing a good job." She says with a huge smile on her face still finding this funny. I look down at Liz and her fussing changed to loud cries.

"Jade this isn't funny! Here take her." I wine trying to hand Liz to Jade but she just backs up a little and holds the bottle out for me to take.

"Tori there are no needs to worry okay? Here take the bottle." I hold the baby back close me and take the bottle and place it into the crying baby's mouth. As soon as the bottle is in her mouth she latches onto it and sucks frantically. "See told you you're going to starve her by panicking." She says with a smirk on her face. I glare at her and her smirk gets wider.

"That's not funny." I say pouting and walking out the kitchen up the stairs towards Liz's room. I can't believe she was laughing. No wait yes I can it is Jade. When I walk into room I sit in the rocking chair in the corner next a little book shelf and by her crib. I rock me and the baby slowly hearing footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall. A few seconds later Jade is walking into the room with Liz's little chair she was sleeping in and putting it into the closet.

"Tori that was fucking classic." She says with a smile on her face still laughing a little.

"Jade watch you language and it wasn't classic. I was really scared and still kind of is." I say not wanting her to curse around the baby and I still am scared.

"It's not like she can understand me and it was. You were so over there about to pass out, and why are you scared? What you never taking care of a baby before?" she asks grabbing one of Liz's stuff animals out of her crib and playing with it a little.

"Yes I have taking care of a baby before. I just… I guess I'm scared because she is kind of like our baby and I don't wanna mess up, and you never know some babies are smart." I say quietly looking down at Liz as she finishes off the last of her bottle. I pull the bottle out of her mouth and hand the bottle to Jade as she hands me a little barf blanket. I lay the blanket over my shoulder and I sit Liz up then laying her against me where her chin is resting on my shoulder while I hold the back of her head and using the other hand to burp her.

"Understandable and yes some babies are smart but I doubt she's going to be saying her first words anytime soon so I'm going to go take a 'fucking' shower." She says the cruse word with a little more of a meaning and walks out with a smug smile on her face.

"I'm your wife so stop cussing around our child." I yell after her. Saying those words just gave me a fuzzy feeling.

"Fuck you!" she yells back and I gasp. Shit I wish she would fuck me. Do you guys know how happy I would be if Jade West was fucking me Tori Vega? I swear I will be the happiest teenager on the planet. Ok I'm getting hot thinking about it and I can't be thinking about that stuff while I'm burping my daughter. My daughter. Wow never thought I would be saying that at this age.

After I finish burping Liz I feel more comfortable with taking care and I'm not scared of hurting her. I just let me motherly instincts take over. So I change her diaper and put her into her a white one piece. After I put her in her one piece she was still a little fussy so I try rocking her gently but that didn't help. So I tried talking her to sleep. What sometimes it helps them. It didn't help her and she kept fussing. So I tried the thing my mom use to do to me when I was a baby. I sing and rock her gently and that does the trick because she was out like a light. I lay her down in the crib pulling her little blanket up to the half of her stomach because it's not too hot and it's not too cold in the house. I turn on her baby monitor, plugging in her night light, kissing her forehead wishing her a goodnight grabbing the other baby monitor, and walking out leaving the door cracked. Today has been a long day full of surprises. I just want to take a shower and sleep in a nice warm bed.

I hear water running from the door that is in front of Liz's room and that room is Jade's. It's a dead giveaway that this is her room because the door is all black, it has a J on it, and it's a sign on there that says 'I Love scissors' with glued on scissors in the form of the letters. It's weird but cool. I push the door open and I don't even walk in. Her room fits her big time. Her walls are all black and she has posters of hardcore metal bands like Bullet for my Valentine, Metallica, Slipknot, Greenday, Hollywood Undead, Skillet and she has her favorite movie 'The Scissoring,' over her king sized bed with the black and red spread. Ha I rhymed. Sorry anyway she has a flat screen across from her bed. When you walk into the room you can see her laptop on her computer stand with weird looking butterfly wings in glass boxes for display. The color of the wings are very pretty but for her having them are kind of creepy but Jade's a creepy person. Anyway you look to the left of the room if you stand right in the middle you can see her walk in closet and the bathroom right next to it. Pretty big but I refuse to sleep in here. The posters on her walls are creepy and I'm kind of a scary cat. I will talk to her about sleeping in a different room or something.

"Jade." I say walking fully into the room this time tossing the baby monitor onto the bed.

"What!" she yells from the bathroom but I don't here the shower just the sink.

"I just put the baby down, and—" I stop when the bathroom door opens and Jade walks out her hair still wet with a towel hanging over her shoulders wearing a black tank top and black short shorts hugging her curves. _Fuck she's hot._ _Her nipples are hard and seeing them like that just makes me wanna rip off her tank top and grab a handful. Squeeze, suck, play-,_

"Tori." _Shit. Busted. _I look back at a smirking Jade. _Damn Tori next time keep your eyes on her face._ "Do you like what you see?" she asked sounding amused but her eyes giving off a different emotion I can't make out.

"No." I scoff rolling my eyes and crossing my arms trying to play it off like I don't when I really do.

"Yea right. You were so checking me 'Mrs. West.'" she says making me tense up at her calling me Mrs. West. _Play it cool Tori._

"Don't flatter yourself." I say nonchalantly. She rolls her eyes grabbing her towel off her shoulders and drying her hair. "Anyway like I was saying before-. "

"Before you started checking me out." she says cutting me off.

"Before you come out the bathroom", I pause seeing her smirk. "I just put Liz down and the baby monitor is on," I say pointing to the one on the bed and she looks at it nods and looks back at me. "So I'm just going to go take a shower. Where are the towels?"

"Yea you really should take a shower your smell kind of foul." She says fake disgust and pinching her nose.

"Ha-ha, you have so many jokes. Now where are the towels?" I say with an eye roll. She laughs walking back into the bathroom and walking back out with a white towel and throwing it at me. I catch it before it could land on my head. "Thanks." I say faking being thankful and she gives me a forced smile.

"Whatever and I was not joking about you smelling foul. Maybe you should stay in the shower for a few hours." She says sitting down on the bed, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to be a little nice seeing as I am your wife and we're supposed to learn how to be a happy married couple." I say holding up my left hand. She laughs rolling her eyes.

"Your right. We are married and what do married people do?" She says standing up and walking toward me placing a hand on my shoulder. "They be honest. That's why I'm telling you, you need a shower for a few hours." She says and I knock her hand off my shoulder.

"You're an ass." I say kind of pissed at myself for liking Jade. Even if she is mean, sometime scary, rude and so much meaner stuff I still have feeling for her. The feelings started when she broke up with Beck and she came crying to about helping her to get him back. She opened up to me in ways she said she never did with Beck and I want that again. I want her to open up to me.

"You don't call your husband that. You said 'Happy married couple'. " She says fake hurt.

"Yes I did and I don't smell that bad…no I don't smell bad period. You were just being mean."

"So. You should be used to it by now."

"Yes I am and like I said and you said 'Happy married couple'. Meaning we have to learn how to be nice and loving toward each other." I explain and Jade starts cracking up. I roll my eyes and signing out of annoyance.

"Okay, okay but nice and loving really? You know that's not Me." she says still kind of laughing and pointing to herself.

"Yes I do, but you can at least try." I say with begging eyes hoping she would agree. Because if I can get her to try I can get her to open up and if I can get to open up maybe I would have the courage to tell her my real feelings.

"Yea whatever. Now go get in shower." She says waving me off to the bathroom. I smile victoriously walking into the bathroom. This is just day one.

Review plz

If there are any missed spelled, misused or anything wrong plz don't hesitate to point it out. Please and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Authors Note: Okay well was going to do Jade's POV but I changed my mind. I'm just going to stick with Tori for now, maybe. I don't know it all depends on where the story leads to. This chapter gave me hell. I deleted and rewrote so many times it's not even funny. I also want to thank you all for making this your favorite story and for making me your favorite author. I am really grateful. I worked really hard I hope you like it.

Enjoy

I swear the bags under my eyes are going to take some hours of sleep to fix. Shit I'm tired. Jade and I has been up and down every two hours taking care of Liz. The first time Liz cried in the middle of the night Jade jumped out of the bed and was in Liz's room before I could even get the covers off of me. And when I did get up Jade was in the kitchen holding Liz and making a bottle with one hand like Hannah did. She was also managing to keep Liz from crying. When I asked if she needed help she would just tell me to go back to sleep and that she got it. I would ask if she was sure and she'd just nod and I would go back to sleep. Do you understand how that made me feel seeing Jade like that? There are no words to describe the feelings I had at the time and still do have. Seeing Jade like that makes me want her more and the urge to get her to open up to me again and even more then before.

We took turns with taking care of her, but it got to the point where we were so tired that we forgot who turn it was so we just went in together. One making the bottle and the other keeping Liz from doing that scream cry that makes your ears want to bleed, she did that the last time Jade and I took too long getting out of bed because we were so tired. After she did that we were out of that bed in a heartbeat the next time she cried no matter how tired we were. Also she wasn't hungry every time she woke up she would either need her diaper changed or wanted somebody to sing her to sleep. I figured out that she wanted somebody to sing her to sleep when she woke refusing to take the bottle and she didn't need her diaper changed so I started to sing and rock her like I did before and she was sleep. I loved it when she wanted somebody to sing her to sleep because I love to hear Jade's singing voice. I like her voice when she's not singing to but that's beside the point right now. I'm guessing Sikowitz use to sing to her too.

Right now I'm trying to keep my face out my 'Cocoa Puffs'. T.G.I.F big time.

"Tori can you make me some coffee?" I hear Jade yell from upstairs. Who the hell does she think I am her wife? Wait I technically am her wife. Well don't I feel dumb. I groan standing up from her island walking over to the coffee maker and pouring some coffee that Jade had put on while she was singing to Liz. I smile at the thought, she was singing 'Hush Little Baby'. She wasn't singing the lyrics right but she was saying some pretty sweet stuff to her.

"Okay I just got off the phone with Sikowitz and he said Hannah is on her way." Jade says coming down the stairs with Liz in her arms. I smile as I finish making her coffee. Two sugars no cream. Don't judge me it's not my fault I do my homework. I sit her coffee on the island and sliding it slowly toward her and she hands me Liz. I smile when I look down at her shirt and see it says 'I'm cute and you know it.'

"Already making her cocky I see." I say looking back up at Jade and she gets a big smile on her face.

"No not cocky, self-confidents. There's a differences."

"Yes there is but this shirt says 'I'm cute and you know it'. Self-confident people don't boast on them-selves." I say pointing to her shirt.

"Yea well it's just stating the facts." She says sipping her coffee. I nod my head in agreement.

"Well I can't argue with that. Now can I?" I say looking down at Liz and she's looking at me with those beautiful hazel eyes saying 'Hell Naw.' I smile looking back at Jade as she sips her coffee and read something off her phone. While she isn't looking I might as well admire what she has on. She as on a black short sleeve with a white long sleeve undershirt, black skinny jeans and I'm guessing her famous red combat boots.

"Either you have a staring problem or you really like what you see." Jade says with a smirk. _Damn it caught again._

"I do not have a staring problem," I scoff "I was just admiring your chose of clothing." It wasn't a lie.

"Well thank you Misses." She says with a man voice and walking out with her coffee. "I'm going to go get out bags." Did Jade West just say 'thank you'? Did pigs start to fly? Or they finally sent a monkey to the moon? I Know I'm sounding crazy but Jade never says 'thank you.'

"Do you think pigs started to fly?" I ask Liz knowing she's not going to understand me. She makes a weird type of grunt noise and her eyebrows frown together like she's saying 'Hell if I know.' I laugh leaning down kissing her forehead and leaving the kitchen.

LINE BREAK  
>"Hey Tori!" I hear a loud sweet kiddy like voice call to me and I know it's Cat. I turn from my locker and smile at the redhead.<p>

"Hey Cat." I say with a big smile even through I'm super tired.

"You didn't look like you slept well. Are you okay?" she asks sweetly. Cat is so nice you got to love her.

"Yea I'm fine. I was ju-"

"Tori Sikowitz needs us." Jade cuts me off as she comes from behind me and grabs my wrist dragging me toward Sikowitz's class.

"You couldn't have waited till I was done talking to Cat?" I ask as I try and keep up with Jade.

"Nope." She says popping her 'p'. I groan rolling my eyes as we walking into Sikowitz class.

"Hello girls. How is the baby and did you come up with a name?" He asks sipping out of a coconut. _Weirdo_

"She's fine and yes we….well Jade came up with a name. It's Elizabeth Liz for short Violet West." I say and he nods his head.

"Very nice."

"Is that it?" Jade says sounding annoyed.

"Oh no sorry. I have some more stuff to add about you guys being married." We both groan. What more can he add? "Since you two are married you can't see other people."

"Ahh come on really!" Jade exclaims angrily.

"Yes really and if you do that's cheating and 'happy married couples' don't cheat on each other. If you cheat you fail. Do you remember when I said you two will be doing married coupled things?" He asks making us both nod slowly. "Good so that means you two have to learn how to communicate. Sit down and talk about your lives. Like the past and what you want in the future. Ask about each other's day, communicate. Oh and Happy Married Couples hold hands."

We are both are just standing here looking at him like he lost his mind. But he can't lose something he already lost. Okay I understand the communicating but the holding hands in public, I don't think Jade would react lightly to that. The communicating thing can't be so bad. It's a way to get her to open up to me.

"Holding hands really?" Jade finally speaks sounding like she can't believe it. _Told you._ He nods his head and drinks from his coconut.

"Grade." Here he goes with this damn grade thing again. We groan again and the bell rings. Shit I don't even have all my books yet. "Go to class." And with that we both leave out without another word. I go right to my locker and so do Jade. After I finish getting my books the warning bell rings. I look at Jade and see she's done too.

"Have a good day." I say with a smile. Might as well start the communicating thing.

"Yea you too." she says giving a half a smile and gone. Ugh Sikowitz your starting something and now it's going to be ten times harder to hide my feelings.

LINE BREAK

"Okay," Sikowitz says clapping his hands together. "Today is a free period but you can't talk to anybody else other then the person sitting next to you." he say that and everybody looks to the person next to them. Some groan and others start talking right away.

"So how's your day so far?" I ask Jade as I turn in my seat to look at her.

"Pretty good so far." She says with a smile. "What about yours?" Okay this is going well.

"Good. Can't wait till lunch." I say and we both laugh a little.

"I know right. What are you having?" This communicating thing is easy.

"I don't know yet. Maybe a slice of pizza. You."

"Salad. Got to watch my figure." She says patting her stomach. We both laugh. Yes please keep that body up. Have you guys seen Jade in a bikini?

"Okay you do that. How do you think Liz is doing?" I ask missing her already even if the little time we spend with each other was her crying but we had some pretty good times. Like this morning before we left for school. I was talking to her and she was responding back with little weird noises. It was like we were having a little conversation.

"I'm sure she's fine. You miss her too?" She says smiling.

"Yea I see you said 'too'." I say noticing that.

"Yea. You better not tell anybody about my caring side." She says with a serious face but playful at the same time.

"Don't worry I won't say a word. I don't wanna risk getting my hair cut off in the middle of the night." I say making her laugh and roll her eyes. "You know you don't have to be ashamed of your caring side." I say and she nods her head.

"Yea I know but when you show people that side they think of you as an easy target." she says her voice getting low at the last part. Okay we're getting somewhere.

"Not all people." I say. She looks down at her lap then at me. Her blue eyes looking into mine flashing different type of emotions.

"Yeah not all people but most of the people I use to know." She says her eyes gets this hard look and her tone of voice changes and it makes me shiver a little.

"Oh. Well I'm not going to push if you don't want to talk about it." I say not wanting her to shut me out even more.

"Naw it's okay. I use to get bullied at my old school," my jaw just dropped into my lap. "I still dressed like I dressed now so don't think that's why. It was because I use to be a 'Nice Goth' they use to call me. Sounds weird right? People think Goths are supposed to be all cold hearted and evil and all that stuff but all of them are not. I'm not a Goth I just like to dress like this. I like the color black so I wear it. Anyway they use to call me a 'Nice Goth' and they use to take advantage of my niceness. They said they were my real friends but they were just using me. I didn't know how to say 'no' so I did everything they told and asked me to. When I found out they didn't really care I started to keep my walls up and bring them down when I felt safe." Wow. Who would have thought Jade West would be the one to get bullied?

You remember the first time I told you that Jade came to me and opened up to me in ways she said she never did with Beck? Well she much feels safe around me because she did say she never let her walls down unless she felt safe. Around that time she hardly even knew me. So how could she feel safe around somebody she didn't even know? She'd been with Beck for a year and eleven months when she broke up with him for the first time and she never opened up to him like she did me. How is that possible? Maybe it's because I'm always trying to help others and showed her I'm not the girls or boys who used her. That could be it. My brain hurts now. Let me get back to this conversation.

"Wow I'm sorry." I say and she just shakes her head smiling.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. Those people that used me got want came to them." She says with an evil smile.

"What did you do?" I ask knowing Jade now she could do some pretty messed up stuff.

"What I did to them are rated 'R'." she says laughing.

"Jade please tell me." I beg really wanting to know why. She shakes her head laughing.

"Sorry I don't wanna scar you." she says and I start to pout. "Don't even try it. You're not getting me with that." She says pointing to my bottom lip and before I could even say anything the bell rings. "Time for lunch." She says standing up, grabbing her bag and about to walk away but stops when she sees me not moving. "Come on. I'm hungry." She says grabbing my bag off my lap and my wrist dragging me out the room toward the Café'.

"Ugh this pizza is so good." I moan not taking to anybody in particular.

"I see you got a little sauce at the corner of your mouth." Andre' says from beside me. I lick the sauce away and mutter a thank you before tearing into my pizza again.

"Damn Tori slow down. That's what you get for not finishing your cereal." Jade says from beside me and I could tell she's smiling without even looking at her.

"Shut up. I was trying to stay awake." I say biting into my pizza again.

"Stay awake for what?" I hear Cat asks from across the table. I stop eating looking at Jade and she's just as stuck as me. How do you tell your friends you're 'married' and have a baby? Ha that's funny to say.

"We were taking care of our baby." Jade says making Robbie choke on his own food, Andre' do a spit take, Beck look like a deer stuck in head lights, and Cat laughing and clapping happily.

"Yay you have a baby! What is it a boy or a girl? What's its name?" Cat shrieked excitedly. I can't help but smile at Cat at how happy she is. The boys are still in the state of shock.

"Uhh when…..What? Jade….Tori" Beck stammers after leaving his deer in head lights state. Robbie and Andre' must have the same questions because there looking at Jade and I with questionable eyes.

"Hey where did you guys get those matching rings? And why are they on your-. Oh my gosh your married! How come I wasn't invited to the wedding?" Cat says happily but drops down to a sad voice when she sees that she wasn't invited to a wedding that never happened. The boys are even more shocked because they tense up.

"Okay look Jade and I are married and we have baby. It's because of the play." I say trying to get it straight. I really wish this wasn't because of the play. I wanna be with Jade for real.

"Ok cool." All the boy's says leaving there states of shock. I guess because it's a fake relationship there okay with it. What if it was real how would they take it?

"Girl, boy, name?" Cat says while drawing a picture of baby stuff.

"Girl and her name is Elizabeth Violet West." I say and the smile on Cat's face just gets bigger.

"That's such a pretty name! Can I come over to see her? I love babies!" I look at Jade and she nods. Cat saw her and she jumped up screaming happily. I smile at seeing Cat happy.

"Hey can I come over too? I love kids?" Robbie says with hopeful eyes. I look at Jade once again for approval. She shakes her head because she doesn't really like Robbie.

"What? Why not?" Like I said she doesn't like Robbie like that but because she doesn't like him doesn't mean I don't.

"Because." She says in her usual tone as she eats some of her salad.

"That's not a reason." I say taking her fork out of her hand has she's about to take another bite.

"Its reason enough for me. Now give me my fork back." she says trying snatching her fork back.

"That's not an good enough reason for me." and after I say that we are arguing about letting Robbie come over and her not giving me a good reason why he can't. After a few minutes of arguing I can tell she's about to give up.

"Fine! Robbie you can come." _I'm so good _"If he breaks anything in my house you're paying for It." she says looking at me with a pointed look.

"Okay honey thank you." I say wanting to see how she reacted. Beck, Andre,' and Robbie try to choke back their laughs and Jade glares at them and they shut up. She looks at me still glaring but I still keep an amused smile on my face.

"Honey really?" she says and I nod my head.

"Yea if we are going to be a happy married couple we are going to have to use pet names." I say and the others choke back there laughs again.

"Okay fine my snuggle bunny." She calls me and I blush and the others just burst out laughing. Honestly I didn't think she would go along with it.

"Hahahaha snuggle bunny! That f-fucking h-hilarious!" Andre' says in between laughs. I'm never going to live this down.

"I think it's cute. I remember one time I had a bunny and my brother kicked it and it attacked him."I'm sure we are all thinking the same thing with the way we are looking at Cat. _The hell is wrong with her brother?_

LINE BREAK

"Now you own me a new vase and a new glass cup." Jade says coming into the kitchen complaining about how Robbie broke her flower vase when he tripped and bumped into it and dropped her glass cup while he was trying to get some water. I roll my eyes as I clean out Liz's bottles.

"Jade you have like a million glass cups and have you counted the vases you have in this house?" I ask. I looked in Jades cabinets to get a cup and she has so many glass cups its ridiculous and every turn you make in her house there's a glass vase.

"So it's still mine and you own me."

"Okay honey bunches." I say smiling to myself. I can image the look on her face. I can tell she doesn't like the pet names.

"You're having fun with this aren't you?" she asks and the smile on my face gets bigger.

"Yes I am the look on your face is priceless." I say laughing a little.

"Whatever I'm going to have a lot of fun giving you pet names in front of our friends." she says as I finish washing out Liz's bottles turning around seeing her smirking with Liz in her arms. She loves embarrassing me with those pet names. She did it to me in front of Cat and Robbie when they were over she give me like five different ones let me see if I remember. Cupcake, Cinnamon roll, Pound cake, and Sugar foot. God I hate all of those. They are all funny but embarrassing.

"I bet. It's still early we should watch a movie." I suggest not wanting to go to bed yet.

"Okay on one condition." She says making me raise an eyebrow at her.

"Okay." I say slowly.

"I get to pick." She says with a big smile.

"Aww come on. You always pick scary movies and your room is scary enough. Why did you think I didn't want to sleep in there?" I wine. Yesterday I asked her could we sleep in a different room and she said no. I tried begging but it didn't work and I ended up sleeping as close to Jade as possible without touching her. I don't know if she noticed because she didn't move away. It felt good sleeping close to Jade. She smelled good.

"Because you're a big baby and if you get to scared I will let you cuddle up to me like you did last night." she says and I my eyes get big. She noticed and she didn't move away?

"I didn't cuddle into you I was just sleeping really close because I was scared and I think I stopped sleeping so close because I was too tired to care about being scared." She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"You might as well have cuddled into me. And no you didn't stop sleeping close. I'm guessing it was an unconscious move." She says bouncing Liz a little and making shushing noises because she started to give a hungry wine. Don't ask. I just know, like I said I let my motherly instinct kick in. I go to the fridge and grab a bottle out and heating it up.

"It's your fault. If you didn't make me sleep in your creepy room then I wouldn't be scared and sleeping so close to you." I say taking the bottle out testing it on my wrist making sure it isn't too hot and then giving it to Jade.

"Yea, yea, yea whatever makes you feel better. I just think you were trying to get close to me." she says looking up from the eating baby and giving me a teasing smile. In some way yes I was trying to get close.

"Whatever, you just offered to let me cuddle into you. Maybe you want me close." I say trying not to give myself away.

"Hey I'm just trying to keep little Tori safe from the big bad monster on the TV." She says using that Southern-Bell accent she has set for me as she walks out.

"I Don't Talk Like That!" I yell walking after.

LINE BREAK

"This is so gross. How can you watch this?" I ask hiding my face into Jade's shoulder. I hear her laugh at the girl getting her limps pulled apart. We're watching one of the 'SAW' movies I don't remember and I don't care. All the movies make me sick to my stomach.

"Easy all I do is look at the TV." She says being sarcastic. I flinch when I hear a wall shaking scream.

"Okay I'm done. I'm just going to go sit in the baby's room and read a book or something." I say finally can't take anymore of this gruesome movie. I'm about to get up but pulled back down fast by Jade.

"Aww come on Tori. It isn't that bad." she says not letting my wrist go.

"Not that bad! This is past bad this is…this is I don't know. It's something I'm not watching anymore." I say about to get up again but Jade holds my wrist tighter and pulls me close putting her arm around shoulder making me lean into her. Oh Shit! Jade West just wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close! OH MY GOD! Okay, Okay Tori calm down. Breathe in and out in and out. I can't believe this! I'm really laying against Jade with her arm around me! Ok learn how to breathe again Tori. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

"You feel better little baby?" she teases. _Hell yeah I feel better._

"Yea thanks." I say moving trying to get closer. For the rest of the night we watched scary movies and Jade let me hold onto her every time I got scared and I loved every minute of it.

Review Please


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, Don't own this. I really hope you guys like it and Thanks again for all the reviews.

_Three weeks later_

So far everything has been going good with the baby and communicating with Jade, we even started holding hands. Love that part. We started holding hands a few days after Sikowitz told us we had to. We hold hands at school but nobody cares because Hello HOLLYWOOD Arts. Hollywood is full of Lez, bis, gays, so we pretty much blend in. We did get some weird looks because everyone at school knows Jade and I don't get along and they found it weird that 'enemies' are now walking down the hall holding hands, but whatever it's none of their business anyway why we're holding hands. Sometimes we hold hands in public. Cat thinks it's cute that we are holding hands. Robbie is always trying to hold hands with Cat because he sees us doing it and he likes Cat, Andre' doesn't care. He makes fun of us because we are hold hands but we don't pay him any attention. We just laugh with him, and Beck….I don't know. I think his jealous. I don't see why. It's not like him and Jade are still together. It is his own fault they broke up, all he had to do was walk out the door before she got to ten and he didn't so boo hoo. Their done and we're together….in a way we're together. Whatever the point is he has no right or reason to be jealous.

"Tori are you ready yet?" I hear Jade yell upstairs. Today we are going to the carnival with our friends then we are coming back here to watch a movie. We are bringing Liz with us. This isn't the first time we brought Liz with us. We bring her to the store with us all the time. Most of the time she's sleep or she's looking around with curious eyes. Every time people see Liz they are always telling us how cute she is and that Jade and I make a cute couple. I blush when people say that and I'm surprised Jade didn't try to kill them for saying that. All she says is 'thank you' and continues to shop. Jade is really starting to get into this happy married couple thing and I'm loving it.

One time we went to the store one a couple said 'You two are too young for kids. It that baby even your?' I couldn't believe they said that. Jade snaps at them telling them no matter if she is or isn't our baby we will still love her and Jade yelling at them scared Liz making her cry. I smile at the way Jade reacted to them saying that. She's right. We would still love her no matter what. After Jade is done snapping at the couple and they run away when they hear Jade threatens them, she takes Liz from her car seat that's strapped to the shopping cart and she calms her back down by talking to her saying 'I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you. People these days need to mind their own damn business,' Jade' I scold. I don't like her cussing around Liz. She looks at me rolling her eyes and goes back to talking to Liz. 'Anyway they need to mind their business and I'm sorry you forgive?' and Liz grunted and Jade takes that as an I forgive you and she kisses her forehead walking away and continues to shop while holding Liz and talking to her. Seeing that fills my heart with joy. Jade all fatherly or motherly however you want to put it makes me want to just kiss her smack dead in the mouth and tell her how great she is, but I push those feeling down I don't wanna freak Jade out.

"Coming!" I yell grabbing my purse and leaving out the room going down the stairs seeing Jade in a red tank top with a black leather jacket over it, black jeans, and black and red Nikes. I look next to her and Liz is already strapped into her car seat wearing dark blue Capri's and a very cocky shirt. 'Cute is an understatement I'm Beautiful.' This kid is going to have a big head when she's older if she keeps letting Jade dress her.

"All set?" she ask leaning down putting Liz's pacifier in her mouth, coving her up, and grabbing the handle looking back at me. I nod grabbing her diaper bag and stroller.

LINE BREAK

"Robbie stop trying to hold my hand." Cat wines snatching her hand away. I smile has she runs off to play one of the carnival games. He follows after and they play the game together. Today is a great day to be at the carnival. The weather is nice. Not to hot and not to cold, just right.

"Come on lets go to the basketball booth." Andre' says excitedly.

"Okay let's go." Beck said with the same excitement. Jade and I look at each other nodding and we all walk over to the booth.

"Oh I'm so getting into this." Jade says standing in the middle of Beck and Andre'.

"Okay now don't be mad when you two lose." Beck tease.

"I should be the one saying that." Andre' says.

"When the game is over we will see who will be mad." Jade says and the game starts.

_After the game_

"Aww men I can't believe we just lost to a girl." Andre' says in disbelief. Jade just beat them both winning a black dog.

"Is you mad?" Jade tease them both and they flick her off and we go to another game.

"Look Robbie won me a pink unicorn!" Cat squeals happily as she runs over to us with a big smile on her face.

"Keep it away from Jade she might rip it's head off." Robbie says from behind her. Cat pouts and holds it close to her. I look at Jade and see's she's glaring at Robbie and his trying to avoid her eye contact. Let me do something before Jade tears Robbie head off instead.

"Hey Jade lets go play that game where you knock the milk bottles down. Cat you don't mind watching Liz for a minute do you?" I ask and Cats faces brightens up and she takes the diaper bag and stroller. I smile grabbing Jade's hand and pulling her away toward the game.

"I should have ripped that stuff he calls hair on his head off." Jade says sounding pissed.

"Jade don't mind Robbie his just mad because you always rips something off Rex." I say giving her hand a light squeeze and a smile. Jade's scowl turns into a smile. We make it to the booth and Jade pays for the both of us.

"Well that damn doll shouldn't be such a smart ass." Jade says throwing her ball hard knocking down all the bottles. I laugh a little at what she said.

"Yeah. He does push the bar a little." I say throwing mine and knocking down only two.

"A little. Ha that's an understatement. Try all damn day. Have you ever been partners with Robbie for a project?" She ask and I shake my head as I throw another ball knocking down only one this time. "That damn thing would not shut up. I throw him out the window and told Robbie to get him after I leave." I laugh a full laugh this time.

"I could only imagine." And we both throw our last ball together knocking all of them down. We smile at each other and pick our prize. I get a little white teddy bear and Jade gets a black one just like it. I grab her hand and we walk back over to Cat who's sitting at a bench singing to Liz while Robbie is looking at Cat like he just fail in love. Cat looks up at us and smiles really big.

"She was fussy so I started singing to her like you said she likes." Cat says looking down at the now sleeping baby. I smile looking at Cat and then at Jade who's smiling at Cat too.

"Hey guys lets go get on some rides." Andre' said running over to us with Beck and four stuff animals.

"Cool lets go." Robbie says standing up and standing next to them.

"What about Liz? Who's going to watch her?" Jade ask looking at me then to the sleeping baby.

"I will. Just go." Cat says and I get a little wary. I don't know. Don't get me wrong I love Cat but she is kind of dizzy. I look at Jade and she as the same unsure look at me.

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes go. I baby sit all the time." Cat says shooing us off. I look at Jade and she still looks unsure as she looks at Liz.

"If anything happens call us right away." Jade demands. I love this side of Jade. I love that she's so concerned about our baby. 'Our baby'.

"Okay don't worry I got this go have fun." Cat shoos us off again and I'm sure Cat isn't going to let anything happen to Liz. She really cares about her and she did say she babysit.

"Come on. She'll be fine. After we ride a few rides we can come back or call and make sure everything is okay." I say hoping to ease Jade wariness. I grab her hand and give a reassuring smile. She gives a weak smile back. I can tell she's still worried. "See you Cat. Don't forget to call if anything happens." She nods and I pull Jade away.

"Okay guys one more ride and we should get going." I say and everyone agrees. Its 8:30 and we try to get Liz in the bed around 9. We all wanna get on the Tea Cup ride. We are going three at a time. The boys first then us girls after that we leave.

LINE BREAK

"Today was so much fun!" Cat says happily as she sits in one seat down from me.

"Yea today was the stuff." Andre' says has he sits next to Cat with some popcorn. Right now we are about to watch a movie. We just got back. Liz was fussy on the car ride home. So I sat in the back with her to keep her calm till we got home. Once we got into the house I changed her clothes and diaper gave her a bottle and she was out.

"I'm going to go get some more soda's." I say standing up and walking toward the mini kitchen. I could hear faint voices and I know its Beck and Jade. I wonder what they are talking about. I stop right outside the door. I know snooping is wrong. So what sue me.

"Look Jade I miss you." Beck says and my mouth drops open. I knew it. No wonder he was so jealous.

"Okay." Jade says sounding like she doesn't care.

"I was thinking we should get back together."

"No." I had to keep from jumping for joy when she said that.

"Why not?" he asks sounding like he can't believe she just said no to him.

"Because I'm married." The smile on my face just got bigger.

"That's not even a real marriage."

"So, I'm still married and if I cheat I get an F." I frown. So she won't be with him because she will get an F. I guess she still has feelings for him.

"So after this is all over can we get back together?"

"No." I almost scream 'yes' but I hold it down. I wanna know what's going to happen next.

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna be with you." That big smile that was on my face comes back. So she doesn't have feelings for him. I really need to learn how not to jump to conclusions.

"You don't wanna be with me?" he says sounding shocked.

"I didn't shudder Beck. Let me make this clear. I don't wanna be with you. I have feelings for someone else but I really hope we can be friends." she says flat out and I feel my heart just stop. She has feelings for someone else? Who? She hasn't been with anyone else these past weeks? Well I don't know who she talks to while we're at school so it can be someone in one of her classes. Or it could be me? Oh shit here she comes. I run down the hall toward the little bathroom. Closing the door hoping she didn't see me. I lean my back against the door closing my eyes trying to calm down my breathing and heart. I listen and I hear Jade walk pass into the home theater. I open the door walking out and going back toward the kitchen I walk in and see Beck leaning against the corner with his head in his hands.

"Hey you okay?" I ask making him look up at me with a weak smile.

"Yea. Hey Tori can I ask you something?" I nod my head going to the fridge and grabbing a few sodas. "Does Jade talk to you about somebody she likes?" _I wish_.

"No why?" I ask turning around looking at him raising a curious eyebrow. I know why, but he doesn't know I know why. Sorry if I just confused you.

"No reason just asking." He says shaking his head and walking out. I fellow and we walk in together. Robbie, Cat, and Andre' sitting in the row in front of mine. Beck sits with them and I go to my sit. I guess Jade is putting on the movie.

"Hey what are we watching?" I ask eating some of the popcorn.

"Something scary." Robbie says while eating some popcorn.

"I don't wanna watch something scary. It's too scary." Cat says sounding scared.

"Aww its okay if you get scared you can hold onto me." Andre' offers and Cat sequels with joy. I see Robbie frown a little. He really likes Cat. The lights dim and then they go completely off. I look at the screen and see the movie about to start.

"You ready?" Jade ask causing me to almost jump out of my sit. I look at Jade and she's smiling evilly. "Did I scare you?" she teases.

"You butt hole. You almost gave me a heart attack." I say placing a hand on my chest feeling my heart ramming against it.

"You couldn't call me any other name other then 'butt hole?'" Jade ask laughing a little.

"I could have called you 'dick head', 'ass wipe', fuck face', 'piss head', or even 'vagina face.' But I deiced to be nice seeing as we are married." I say and I laugh at the shocked look on Jade's face. I never cussed around Jade before.

"Wow Tori I never knew you had such a potty mouth." Jade says amused and still a little shocked at me cussing.

"I'm full of surprises." I say turning back to the screen seeing 'Insidious' coming on. From the corner of my eye I can still see Jade looking at me.

"I intend to find out more of your surprises." Jade says putting her arm around my shoulder. I smile leaning more into her. _Boy she's in for a quite a few surprises._

Half way through the movie Cat is sleep as she leans against Andre', Robbie keeps glancing at Cat and Andre', Beck isn't really looking at the movie. His eyes look far away and I've noticed that he looked back at us a few times and he would turn back around with a sad look on his face. He much really misses her. Jade still has her arm around my shoulder and I'm glad she does because this movie gives me chills. Every time a scary part happens and I would jump Jade would pull me even closer. Why does she care so much that I'm scared? I would expect her to make fun of me. Then again Jade hasn't really made fun of me lately. I'm really happy that this is the second time she voluntarily put her arm around my shoulder. But why? Does she really care that much that I'm scared? _Okay Tori stop thinking so much into a little gesture she could just be being nice. You know you guys are 'married'. She's just doing her part as a loving husband. _I would like it more if she was a loving girlfriend. _When you stop being a wussy and tell you're your feelings then maybe she will be._ I am not a wussy._ Are to._ Are not. _Are to._ Shut up. Aww damn it I'm officially crazy. I was just fighting with myself.

"Tori." I hear Jade whisper my name and I look over at her.

"Yea."

"You okay?" she asks looking concerned and amused. I frown my eyebrows at her. What's funny?

"Yea why?"

"Well because you're facially expression changed like a million times in one minute." Jade whispers to me laughing a little. She saw me. How did she know my face was changing? Was she watching me?

"Yea I was just having a inner battle with myself." I say thinking about how crazy I am for fighting with myself.

"A battle about what?" she asks looking at me curiously. _About how much I like you._

"For me to know and you maybe find out." I say with a smirk and she raises and eyebrow at me.

"Is there a way I can change that maybe to a yes?"

"Maybe."

"What about that one?" she asks with a smile.

"Maybe." I say again and we go on a long game of 'maybe and what about that one' till the movie is over everybody goes home, and till we both fall asleep.

LINE BREAK

"Hey little one. You wanna watch TV with me?" I ask Liz as I pick her up out of her crib and we go back into Jade's room. I sit with my back against the head board and Liz in between my legs with her back leaning against my stomach so she's facing the TV. I grab the remote flipping through the channels looking for something good. It's Saturday and really nothing good comes on but movies. So I click the 'ON DEMAND' button. Got to love 'Comcast'. I go to TV shows then to Nick Toons going to 'Fan Boy and Chum Chum.' I love this show. Liz and I watch TV for a good 30 minutes as I play with her little hands.

"Hey what you two watching?" Jade asks coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped her. I do a quick scan of her body. _I wish she didn't have that towel on._

"Fan boy and Chum Chum." I say looking away fast and back at the TV. Not trying to get caught this time.

"No we are not watching this." Jade says trying to take the remote away from me but I pull out of her reach.

"Your right we're not but Liz and I are." I say as I keep the remote away from Jade.

"No just you. Liz is too busy watching her eyelids." She says pointing to the sleeping baby.

"Aww you were supposed to watch TV with me." I say picking up the sleeping baby and taking her back in her room laying her down in the crib. I walk back into the room seeing Jade laying on the bed flicking through the channels with her back against the headboard in just a black bra and short shorts. I wanna touch her so bad.

"There called clothes." I say sitting on the bed trying to keep from looking at her. Because if I do my eyes would be on her boobs and not her face.

"Whatever. Don't act like you don't like what you see." Jade teases and I still don't look at her. This is getting hard I wanna look so bad but I can't.

"Whatever and give me the remote back I was watching TV first." I say changing the subject and trying to grab the remote from Jade, but she keeps moving out of my reach.

"No, go make me a sandwich." Jade says making me stop and look at her with a 'do what' look on my face. "You heard me. You can't say no because Sikowitz said you have to tend to all my needs." She says with a smirk. Just so you know she's been using that tend to all her needs to her full advantage. I've been making sandwiches, doing a laundry, cleaning, cooking. Just everything a wife and mother would do.

"What's the magic word?"

"Sikowitz." She teases.

"No." I say knowing that she won't tell.

"Please." A smile breaks across my face. I always make Jade say please when she wants something.

"Okay." I say getting off the bed and making her sandwich. I walk back up the stairs five minutes later and Jade's still looking at TV. "Here" I say handing it to her.

"Thanks love." She says taking a bite of the sandwich. I smile at the name.

"You're welcome love." I say back sitting on the bed. We started calling each other that a few days ago when we we're watching some movie where the people call each other love a lot and we thought it was funny so we started calling each other that from time to time.

"That sandwich was so good. Come give me a kiss." my eyes get wide at that. Give her a What? I look at her and she has 'Miracle Whip' all over her mouth and a big smile. This jerk just wants to get me messy.

"Eww no keep your 'Miracle Whip' lips away from me." I say trying to push her away as she leans in with puckered lips.

"Aww come on you're my wife. You should be able to kiss me no matter how messy my mouth is." She says laughing and leaning in some more trying to kiss me. I laugh trying to push her away.

"I don't care if I am your wife. I'm not kissing you with your lips like that." I say not denying that I won't kiss her at all. She keeps trying and I fall off the bed and before I could get up she jumps on top of me and kisses me right on the cheek. "Eww Jade that is so gross." I say trying to push her away.

"Mawh! That was the best kiss ever. Maybe next time it could be somewhere else." She says with a wink climbing off of me and leaving out the room with her plate. Oh god Jade just kissed me. Even if it was on the cheek and gross. Wait did she really just say she would kiss me somewhere else? Did she mean that? I hope so. I just hope it isn't gross like this one.

LINE BREAK

"_Really Jade?" I ask as I walk into the room seeing Jade in nothing but her bra and underwear._

"_What." She says as she continues to watch TV._

"_Why are you always half naked?" I ask leaning against the headboard and looking at TV. Trying not to look at Jade._

"_Because I like the way you try and avoid looking at me. Like you're doing now." She says poking my cheek. I started blushing and I hear her laugh. "Come on Tori look at me." Jade teases grabbing my face and making me look at her. Her eyes just went three shades darker then it's normal blue. _

"_Jade." I say getting a little turned on by the way she's rubbing my arm._

"_Touch me Tori." She says her voice full of lust. She leans in kissing me softly close to my mouth making me gasp. She does it again before pulling away and grabbing my hand. "Touch me. You know you want to." She says with a husky tone to her voice. She climbs on top straddling me and looking me right in the eyes. Her eyes are so full of lust. She puts the hand that's holding mine on her waist. I tense up but then relax. Her skin is so soft. She slides my hand up and down her sides before moving to her flat stomach. Her skin is so soft and smooth against my hand. She moves my hand back to her waist and holds it there letting me know not to move it them with her intense stare. She raises her hands and runs them through my brown locks and she leans up pushing her lips to mine. She starts to move her lips against mine but I don't respond right away out of shock. I start to kiss back and that's when she gets bolder with the kiss when she swipes her tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance and I give it to her._

_Her tongue goes inside my mouth and finds my tongue as they start to fight a slow battle that I lose right away. I feel her tug at the bottom of my shirt letting me know she wants to take it off._

"_I wanna feel you too." and she pulls the shirt over my head and throws it on the floor leaning back into me and her lips latch onto the sensitive skin under my ear causing me to moan and the hand on her waist gets join by my other hand and warps around her pulling her closer. When our skin touch it feels like my body is on fire but in a good way._

"_Jade you feel so good." I moan as she moves down to my neck and sucks on my pulse point. I feel her hands grab onto my upper arms and pulls me away from the headboard, wrapping her arms around my back causing our bodies to get closer. She leaves my neck and she looks back at me with those lustful eyes._

"_You feel good too Tori." And then she starts to fade. What the hell?_

"Tori, Tori come on wake up." I open my eyes slowly and see Jade standing over me and shaking me. A dream. It was just a dream. Aww man but it felt so real. The way her lips felt against mine. Her soft skin against mine.

"Go away." I say turning over and closing my eyes trying to go back to sleep and get back into the dream.

"Tori get up. Come on I cooked and that's something you should have been doing but I decide to give you a break." She says grabbing my shoulder and turning me over on my back and shaking me again. Aww she cooked dinner. This is maybe the third time out of all the time we've been leaving together that she cooked and she's a great cook. I'm just going to give her a hard time and see how hard I can push her.

"That's sweet honey pie but I'm still sleepy." I say pushing her hands away and turning back over. She's going to be pissed.

"Tori get your ass up. I did not slave over a hot stove for an hour for you to not it eat it. Now get up before I make you." She threatens and turns me back over but I push her away again and lay on my stomach with my head facing away from her.

"I'll love to see you try." I challenge. Jade never backs away from a challenge.

"Okay." Once she says that I feel her sit on me with both of her legs on both sides of my thighs. She grabs my hands and holds them together with one hand behind my back and she starts to tickle my sides. I erupt in a fit of laughter and I wiggle around trying to knock her off.

"J—Jade s-stop I can't take it!" I manage to get out in between laughs.

"Are you going to get up?" She ask as she continues to tickle me frantically. I'm laughing so hard that my muscles start to hurt and I'm crying.

"Y-yes Yes I'll get up. I'll get up." I cry out hoping she would stop her assault and she does. She lets go of my hands but she doesn't get off me. My breathing finally calms down after a few seconds.

"Now are you sure you not going to get up or am I going to have to tickle you again." She threatens.

"No please don't." I beg not able to take any more.

"Good." She says leaning down kissing my cheek and climbing off of me. "I'll make your plate and you get Liz." She says walking out the room. I roll over onto my back and look up at the ceiling. That kiss was unexpected. I know she kissed me earlier just to get me messy but this one she just did it, with no reason. I'll think about it later I'm hungry and Liz is to because she just started to wine a little. "Tori am I going to have to come back up there?"I hear Jade yell from downstairs.

"No I'm getting up now!" I yell back and climbing off the bed. I don't think I could handle another tickle attack. I walk into Liz room and she started to wine even more. "Hey beautiful. Come on before you 'daddy' comes back up here and attacks me again." I say as I take her out of the crib. I walk out of her room and go downstairs to the kitchen to see Jade made spaghetti and biscuits. It smells so good.

"It smells really good." I say as I sit at the island, grabs Liz's bottle, and feeds her.

"Yea I worked really hard and you better like it." She says from her spot at the stove where she's making our plates.

"And if I don't?" I tease as she turns around placing a plate in front of me.

"Whatever Tori last time I cooked for you, you were all telling me how good it was." She says and that is so true. She made breakfast one time it was so freaking good. It was pancakes, eggs, bacon and it was something like I never tasted before. She sits next to me with her own plate and talk. We talk about normal teenage girl stuff and life. After we finish eating I couldn't help but tell her how good it was and she teased me saying I told you so. I can't lie Jade is a great cook. I'm really starting to fall for Jade. That dream felt so real. I loved the way her skin felt against mine and I want that for real not just in a dream. I don't know we've got closer and having Liz just brings us closer but I don't know how she feels. I wanna tell her so bad but I can't. I don't wanna mess up our I guess friend like relationship if I tell her how I feel and she doesn't feel the same. It would be really mess up everything that I worked so hard to get this close to Jade. I'm just going to have to wait it out a little longer.

Author's Note: I would have uploaded this sooner but the internet was messed up so thank you for your patience's. Review plz.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own this

I really hope you guys like it. I couldn't really update like I want because of the internet. Again everyone thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

_Three weeks later_

"Tori you need to relax. You've been working all day." Jade says from me beside me. Right now I'm doing the stacks of homework those damn teachers gave us.

"I can't. I'm done with this and then I have to do my math, I have to write a song, and lastly my poem writing class." I say as I finish my last note for Social Studies and going on to my math home work. I'm super stressed.

"Tori the song isn't due till next Friday and the poem is due the same day. Now stop writing," Jade says taking the pencil out of my hand making me sign reaching for the pencil but she moves. "No you're stressed. Here let me help you relax." Jade says taking all of my work, putting it neatly together, and on the night stand.

"Jade I will relax when I'm done now give me my work back." I say trying to reach pass her and get to my work. Put she pushes me back.

"Take off your shirt." I stop trying to get to my work and look at her with big eyes. She laughs at my face expression. "Jeez relax Tori I'm just going to give you a back message and back messages don't feel as good when you have your shirt on." She says making a good point. "Also me being the good 'husband' that I am I feeling you need to chill out and stop working so hard. You're doing a great job at being a wife and mother so let me take a load off of you for a little while." I blush when she called me a good mother and wife. She thinks I'm a good mother and wife? I can't be any happier. When she called me a good wife and mother she had no type of hesitation. I can't believe she just volunteered to message my back, but then again Jade has changed since we got closer. She's being nicer, loving, and sometimes sensitive to my feelings but she's still Jade. I don't get off that easy. We still argue about little stuff and she gives me snappy remakes but other than that we have been getting along great and she's being doing great with Liz. I love this side of Jade.

"Thanks I really appreciated it." I say and she smiles.

"No prob now take your shirt off." I smile moving to the middle of the bed, taking off my shirt, and laying on my stomach with my head on my arms with my eyes closed waiting for Jade to start. I feel Jade get off the bed for a few seconds then she's back on and she sits on my butt like she did when she tickled attacked me that time. I feel her hands and she unhooks my bra. I gasp a little and she laughs. "Sorry I don't feel like fighting your bra while I'm rubbing your back." I just nod and then I feel Jade's warm hands mixed with cold lotion on my back. I shiver at the feeling but it gets better the more she rubs up and down my back, sides, and shoulders. This feels amazing. I swear Jade has the magic touch. I really am stressed I could feel all the tension melting away with every rub.

"Oh Jade where did you learn how to do this?" I moan enjoying the feeling of her hands as the press down on the lower part of my back. I hear her chuckle as she pushes down a little more and I moan out again. That is where the most tension is.

"When I was little my mom use to be a masseuse and she would have a few clients come to the house and I would ask questions on how you know where the most tension is in a person's body and how hard or gentle you should push down on them. She let me practice on her and she guided me. She said there are three ways to figure out where they have the most tension. One you can look at how they sit. If they hunch over the tension is mostly in there lower back. The same way you were sitting when you were working," she says has she pushes down on my lower back again. She was right. "Two ask them what their careers is, what they do for a living. If you sit in an office chair all day most of the tension is going to be all over there back. If they work on construction they the tension would be in their shoulders. Lastly just ask them where the tension. That's the easy way out. My mom liked a challenge so she never asked. She would do one or two mostly one because like I said she liked a challenge." She says laughing a little at the end.

"Jade if you don't mind me asking what happen to your mom? Why isn't she here?" I ask a little scared of asking.

"My parents split." She says and I instantly feel bad.

"I'm sorry." I say and she laughs a little.

"Sorry for what? You don't have to be sorry. They weren't working out so they deiced instead of being in an unhappy relationship they would just split up." She says moving her hands up and down my back again and then going to my sides. I moan when she grabs my waist and she squeezes then does this thumb thing before going to my shoulder doing the same thing.

"I know I have no reason but I'm still sorry. Do you go see your mom?" I feel her tense up a little and she stops but then she starts back again.

"No." she says with a sad tone in her voice.

"Why?" I ask hesitantly. Before she could answer Liz starts to cry. Liz baby you couldn't pick a different time to cry. I was just getting your 'daddy' to open up some more to me.

"I got her. Don't move I'm not done." She says climbing off of me and I instantly miss her hands working magic. She comes back a few seconds later with Liz and bottle. She lays Liz next to me and I take the bottle putting it in her mouth. Jade sit on me again starts back up.

"So." I say hoping she understands.

"You remember when I said my mom like to go in Liz's room to think?" I nod my head. "Well before my parents spilt they had another baby. My little sister Jessica." I could till she's smiling by the tone in her voice. She sounds happy when she said her little sisters' name. "Well mom and dad would have to work all the time and that would leave me and Jessica. They decide since they would be working a lot they would put her room right across from mine so would be able to get to her easier. A year after she was born and my mom and dad still worked a lot and Jess use to call me mommy. She knew who her real mom was but she still called me mommy. She called me mommy one time when mom was home and she hit me. Mom tried to say that I was trying to turn Jess against her and I wasn't. It was just mom was never there and Jess didn't fell like mom was her mommy. When Jess saw mom hit me she started to call me mommy only when she was gone. Jess was a smart one year old." She said and I can tell she's smiling again. "Well in that same year while I was at school and mom didn't have work that day she wasn't really paying attention to Jess and she got a hold of some cleaning products and she drunk some of it. My mom didn't know because she was too busy on the phone and Jess drunk the stuff a little bit before I walk in from school. I walked in the kitchen and I saw Jess laying on the kitchen floor and she wasn't moving." She paused and her voice creaked. Please don't cry.

"Jade you don't have to finish if you don't want to." I say really not wanting her to relive that day. Liz finished her bottle so I laid her on her stomach and started to burp her.

"Naw it's okay. Well I called 911 and they came and took her to the hospital. I was asking my mom what happen the whole ride to the hospital and while we were at the hospital and she couldn't take any more of my questions and she snapped saying that she was on the phone and wasn't paying attention to Jess. She picked the wrong time to snap because the social worker people heard her and they took Jess away from us." Her voice cracked again.

"Really Jade you don't have to finish." I say really not wanting her to cry. She's still messaging me and still doing a good job while telling the story.

"After that everything went to hell," she says completely ignoring me. "Dad was blaming mom and it was her fault. Even if dad wasn't home all the time that was stills his daughter. And mom was blaming me saying if I wasn't trying to turn Jess against her none of it wouldn't have happened. We went to court for a year trying to get Jess back and during that time mom would go in her room and think. We got Jess back and dad and mom got a divorce. Mom moved and took Jess with her. Mom hired a nanny so the same thing wouldn't happen again. My mom didn't want to take me because she still thought I was trying to turn Jess against her so I had to stay here with my dad. I hadn't seen Jess in three years. She's five now." she says pushing down on my lower back again. Wow. Jade went thought a lot. Her little sister must have meant a lot to her.

"Is that why you didn't freak out when we got Liz and the reason you're so good at taking care of her?" I ask looking at sleeping Liz and rubbing my finger across her cheek.

"Yea." She says sounding proud of herself. That she should be. She's doing a great Job with taking care of Liz. No wonder Jessica called her mommy.

"How did you come up with the name so easily?" I ask sounding curious.

"Well I like the name Elizabeth and I wanted a reason to call her Liz because I like that too and Violet is Jessica's middle name too." She says and I smile. That's really sweet.

"Jade you're amazing. I'm not trying to sound all mushy but you are. You've been through some much, but no matter what was thrown at you, you never let that get you down like it would some people. I could see you now taking care of your little sister loving and caring for her like you're doing Liz. Even if Liz isn't really yours you still love and care for like she is." I say and I feel something wet hit my lower back. I look back and see Jade crying with a smile on her face. I say this is the third time seeing her cry. The first time is over Beck when they broke up, the second time when she started to sweat that day when we got stuck and Becks RV and the now. She stops messaging me and clips my bra back and she pulls me up and to a hug.

"Tori what you just said means so much to me. Nobody has ever told me I was amazing. Not even for my acting and singing let alone for taking care of my little sister and a kid that's not even mine. Thank you Tori so much for that and for listening. I never told anybody about Jess and what happened. I wanted to but I didn't really have anybody I felt safe enough to tell it to. Not even Beck. I feel safe around you." She says holding me tighter and I give her the same affection back.

"Well you are amazing. Everything you do. Singing, acting, cooking, taking care of Liz just everything." I say meaning every last word.

"Stop Tori you're making me cry." She says making both of us laugh but she doesn't pull away. I wanna ask more about Jessica and how come she hadn't seen her and three years but not right now. I just wanna saver this moment while it last.

LINE BREAK

After Jade and I little heart to heart whatever you wanna call it. I had got back to work and Jade went to make lunch since I had to finish and she didn't really have nothing to do. I look at the night stand and see Jade's phone vibrating.

"Jade your phones ringing!" I yell knowing she could hear me.

"Can you get it for me?" I reach over and hit the send bottom.

"Hello?"

"Jade is that you?" I women's voice say on the other line.

"Uhh no I'm her friend Tori. Jade isn't in the room at the moment." I say wonder who this women was?

"Well okay Tori can you please give the phone to Jade." she says with a little attitude. Who the hell does she think she is? Whatever.

"Okay. hold on a sec." Bitch. I get off the bed, pick Liz up go down the stairs, and into the kitchen seeing Jade just finish making the sandwiches. I hand her the phone and she says a little thank you.

"Hello?" "Hey mom." That was her mom. "WHAT!" Jade yells angrily into the phone. I jump a little and look at the sleeping baby in my arm and make sure she didn't wake up. "Are you serious?" Are you serious what? "What do you mean you can't take it anymore? You're the one to blame! You were never there! What do you expect her to do?" She yells into the phone. What are they arguing about? "What am I suppose to tell dad?" "No don't hang up! Damn it!" Jade yells slamming her phone down on the island. She starts to pace mutter angry stuff under her breath. I look down at Liz again and I'm surprised she's still sleep.

"Jade." I say her name softly afraid she might snap.

"What?" She says just as softly as me as she pace the kitchen floor.

"What happened?" I ask in the same voice. She stops pacing she signs running her fingers through her black hair.

"My mom is bringing Jessica back." with that she leave out and goes back upstairs. Her mom is what? After I leave my state of shock I go up stairs and I lay Liz down in her crib before going into the room with Jade to see she's staring at the off TV. Her eyes look far away. I sit down on the bed and scoot close placing a gentle hand on top of hers that's resting on the bed. She looks at me and I give her a small smile and she tries to give one back but she can't.

"Why?" I ask knowing she knows what I'm asking. She signs laying her head back against the headboard and closing her eyes.

"She said Jess wouldn't listen to her and I told her it was her own faults because, I know she didn't do anything but leave her with the nanny. So now she's bring her back here because she can't take Jess not listening to her. " she says sighing again. Oh wow.

"Well aren't you happy that you get to see your little sister again? You know since you hadn't seen her in three years?" I ask hoping she would be.

"Course I'm happy to see again. The reason I haven't seen her in three years because my mom didn't want Jess around me because she was jealous. When she didn't have work and she'd be at home Jess didn't want to spend any time with her just with me. My mom is stupid." she says and I agree. How are you going to be jealous of your own daughter?

"Oh well when is she bringing her?"

"Today." That's just great. Two kids to take care of, not that I'm complaining it's just two kids and I'm sixteen aw damn it I'm freaking out again.

"Oh well what's the plan?" I ask and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking genuinely confused.

"I mean you don't think I'm going to just let you go through this alone? Why do it alone when you have someone to help?" I say smiling a big smile and she laughs rolling her eyes.

"I guess you're right."

"No there is no guess I am and if taking care of Jess is a problem don't worry like I said I'm here."

"Taking care of Jess isn't a problem. I just don't know how his going to react when he sees that Jess is back. He was pissed when mom wouldn't let him or I see her. I know why she didn't let me see Jess but I don't know why she didn't let my dad see her." She says shrugging. I nod my head in agreement.

"Well I'm still here." I say grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Thanks Tori. Just so you know we are going to be taking care of two kids and it's not going to be easy?" she says with a smile.

"Yea I know. I was kind of freaking out a little to myself about that, but then relaxed when I figured out that I have a great 'husband' that's amazing." I say smiling and leaning in kissing her on the cheek. No way, Jade West just blushed. I'm so about to tease her now. "Did Jade West just blush?" I tease and she smile really big and lets go of my head pushing me away. "Aww come on you look cute when you blush." I say and she blushes again getting off the bed.

"First you make me cry now you're making me blush like an idiot. I'm so getting you back." she says with an evil but playful smile on her face as she walks out the room.

LINE BREAK

Jade's mom and Jessica just got her. Right now Jade and I are looking out the living room window and we she her pull up with a moving van behind them. Once Jade's mom gets out the car me and Jade walk to the door and out. I'm holding Liz and I wonder how her mom is going to react to me holding a baby.

I swear on everything I love Jade looks just like her mom. Beside the hair brown hair. Jade dyed her black but she still looks like her mom. We both walk off the pouch and the closer we get to her mom the mom I see how much she looks like her. Especially the blue eyes. Once we get right in front of her we stop. Jade and her mom are having a silence argument with their eyes.

"Jade."

"Mom." that's how they greet each other. Her mom looks at me and Liz and then looks back at Jade. She didn't look fazed at all by seeing Liz.

"Where's your father?"

"Work and well be for a while."

"Sounds just like him." Her mom scoffs and so does Jade.

"Your one to talk."Jade says coldly and I shiver at her tone. Her mom gives her a cold stare before walking over to the moving van. I place a gentle hand on her arm. She looks at me and I give her a smile saying 'I'm here' she smiles back and nods before walking over to the back seat of her moms car and her eyes light up when she looks in the backseat. She gets this big smile on her face. She opens the door and I a little girl flies into her arms. They're both smiling and laughing and Jade's kissing her all over her face and hugging her tight. Wow her and little sister most have been really close and missed each other like crazy. I smile and she comes back to me with the little girl in her arms.

"Jess this is my 'wife' Tori and my daughter Liz." She says smiling at me and Jessica looks shocked.

"You got married and had a baby?" She says sounding as shocked as she looks.

"Yep that makes you an auntie." Jade says and Jessica looks even more shocked.

"I thought two girls couldn't have babies… wait your trying to trick me aren't you?" Jess says looking at Jade suspicious making Jade and I laugh.

"Two girls can't have babies your right but she really is my daughter and Tori really is my wife look." She says holding out her ring finger with the weeding band on it. Jess gasp dramatically placing a hand over her mouth and grabbing Jade's hand pulling it close to her face. We both laugh again.

"Tell the truth Jade." Jess says still not believing her.

"Okay look me and Tori are married because we have to do it for a play and that's why we have Liz. We're together but not really. Do you understand?" She ask and Jess nods. "Also its really not that bad because Tori has to do whatever I want." She says making me roll my eyes at her. "Your still an auntie and Tori is your sister-in-law as long as we wear these rings we're married.

"You guys should get together; together you guys look cute together." She says making me smile. Jade doesn't say anything but smile and kiss Jess on the side of her head and put her down. She didn't say anything so she's not saying no that she won't be with me. Maybe Jess coming back could be that best thing in both of our lives.

"Honey why don't you take Jess in the house." Jade says making me blush. Ass called me honey on purpose just to make me blush and get me back.

"Okay love." I say holding out my hand for Jess to take it and she does. I look back over my shoulder at Jade and mouths the words 'Got Cha'. I smile mouthing the words 'This isn't over.' We both laugh and I continue into the house with Jess.

"Hey Tori does Liz sleep in my room now?" she ask looking up at me with those pretty blue eyes like Jade but a little darker. I smile down at her because she looks like a mini version of Jade.

"Yea. Is that okay with you?" I ask smiling.

"Yea anything for my niece and I was tired of pink I like yellow and I know Jade doesn't like it that's why I like." She says making laugh. I could tell she likes to pick with Jade every now and again.

"Okay well where do you want your room to be now?" I ask we go into the living room and we sit on the couch. I look at the window and I could tell Jade and her mom are arguing.

"It's a room right next to my old one. I want that one." She says looking out the window like me and she looks sad.

"Did you miss Jade?" I know it's a stupid question but I asked it anyway.

"Yea I missed her a lot. I was sad most of the time I was with mom. She was never around and it was just me and the nanny. The nanny was nice but I still wanted Jade." She says looking like she's about to cry.

"It's okay now your back. You have Jade back with more. A niece and sister-in-law." I say smiling and she smiles back.

"Your right and I was serious about you and Jade getting together, together." she says getting off the couch and disappearing into the house. _You and me both Jess. You and me both._ I look down at Liz and she's still sleep but she's starting to wake up. I stand up off the couch and go into the kitchen getting Liz a bottle and heating it up.

"Take all her stuff upstairs. Go to your right and it's the first room you see." Jade says walking in and giving orders to the movers.

"Hey." I says coming out of the kitchen feeding Liz and standing next to her as she watch the moving people take the stuff upstairs.

"Hey where Jess?" She ask looking around.

"Right here." she says running from behind us and wrapping her little arms around Jade's legs.

"What were you doing?" She asks placing a hand on her back and smiling down at her.

"Making sure everything was the same." She says smiling up at Jade.

"Okay well after Tori is done feeding and burping Liz do you wanna hold her?" She ask and Jessica's blue eyes light up and she nods her head. "Are you hungry?" She nods her head. "Okay I'm going to make you your favorite sandwich."

"YAY!" Jessica yells and claps her hands running into the kitchen.

"Did your mom leave?" I ask her before she goes into the kitchen.

"Nope she's on the phone with my dad outside."

"Oh well are you okay?" I ask and she nods.

"I'm great. I have my little sister back and I have a beautiful daughter," she says kissing Liz's forehead."And a great wife." She says kissing me on the cheek making me blush. Damn it. "Got cha again." she teases.

"This isn't over." I say pointing to her as she walks into the kitchen. She looks over her shoulder saying.

"I know." We both laugh and she's in the kitchen. This day is just great. I love this day. I got a kiss and gave a kiss. I got a back message and Jade opened up to be some more and she told me she trust me and she felt safe around me. 'I feel safe around you.' those five words were music to my ears.

Review please.

Authors Note: I will be writing another one shot that has something to do with the fic called 'Pay Day' called 'Tori returns the Favor.' and I will be doing more fics one called 'My brothers girlfriend' and 'You're so Big'. Be looking out for those.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Really hope you like it and you all are amazing. Thank you so much for the reviews, story favorites, and author favorites. It makes my day to see that so thank you.

_One month later_

All ready one month in this 'marriage'. Things have been hard and fun. Mind out the gutter I'm talking about with Jade, Liz, and Jess. Liz is one month now and she's really starting to make noises like grunting, cooing, gurgling and humming. It's really cute when Jade, Jess, or I are talking to her because she would respond back with those noises. Jess is the sweetest, funniest, loving, and caring little girl I have ever met. I love it when her and Jade argue. It would be over the littlest stuff like if Tweety Bird is a boy or girl same thing with Blue's Clues. They would argue about what to watch on TV. When it comes to that I just pick something scary and Jess is just like her big sister because once it comes on they both shut up. Jess is really good with Liz and a big help. She helps make bottles, change diapers, get her dressed just anything that have something to do with Liz she would help. I'm already attached to the little girl and I kind of just met her. I could tell Jade has gotten happier since Jess came back. Not saying she wasn't happy with me and Liz but it's something in those beautiful eyes that light up more than they already are when they when she sees Jess every morning. Every morning she would give Jess a kiss and hug. Jess doesn't fight it either she goes into it. It's a beautiful sight to see. I'm glad that they are reunited.

The first night Jess came back Jade gave Jess, Liz, and even me a kiss goodnight. The kiss wasn't on the lips. I wish but it was just on the cheek. She even started to give me good morning kisses and it always makes me smile and blush. She would laugh when I blush and say 'Got cha' before getting out of the bed and going to give Liz and Jess a good morning kiss.

Jade's mom already enrolled Jess into school and the good thing about that is the school is just across the street from HA. So it's easy to drop her off and pick her up after school. When we first dropped her off parents thought she was ours because we both gave her a kiss good-bye. When they came up to us they would tell us how cute she is and how she looks so much like Jade. We would tell them thank you and let them know she isn't ours, that she's Jade's little sister. They would be shocked and then just shake off and say how cute she is again and walk away. Jade and I would just laugh at how they thought she was ours and go to school. At school things are good just a little tense when we come around Beck. He still wants to be with Jade. Jade told me about the time we went to the carnival that day and how he came to her asking to get back together and she rejected him. I asked why even though I already knew why. She joked saying 'Now what type of husband would I be if I cheated on my wife?' I laugh at her and ask the real reason. She said she didn't have feelings for him anymore and that she has feelings for somebody else. I asked who and she smirked saying 'Wouldn't you like to know?' I roll my eyes secretly hoping and still am hoping I'm the one she has feelings for.

"Tori grab those 'Flaming Hot'." Jade says pointing to the bag of hot chips.

"You really shouldn't eat these. They mess up your stomach." I say grabbing them anyway and throwing them in the cart. Right now we are at the 'Wal-Mart'.

"You're acting like I eat them all the time." she says walking ahead a little looking at some stuff on the shelves.

"Still it messes it up. Isn't that right?" I say talking to Liz as she looks around the store from her strapped in car seat. When she hears my voice she looks at me smiling and making a humming noises and kicking her feet a little. I smile down at the blacked hair hazel eyed baby. "See she agrees with me." I say looking back at Jade and she smiles rolling her eyes and continues to look and put stuff in the cart.

"Only reason why is because she doesn't understand what you're saying and she's baby so of course she's going to agree with you." I roll eyes and make a face at Liz making her smile really big. I love her smile even if she doesn't have any teeth yet.

"Cheetos!" Jess says excitedly running toward the biggest bag of 'Cheetos' she could get her little hands on. Jess loves 'Cheetos'. She said she would marry a man like 'Cheetos' like Jade said she would marry a man like coffee. I smile as the little girl comes running back to the cart and throwing the bag of chips in.

"Why do you like 'Cheetos' so much?" I ask as she comes back to my side and grabs onto the handle of the cart.

"They are soooooo good." She says dragging her 'so'. I just laugh and we continue to shop for our wants and needs. Jade wasn't done shopping and Jess was getting restless and when she gets restless she starts being another annoying five year old. Like that time we we're taking too long in the store and she was bugging Jade about us taking too long. I could tell Jade was getting pissed but she kept her cool and told Jess if she just hangs in there for a little longer that she would take her to get ice-cream after. Jess chilled out and Jade took all of for ice-cream. We didn't want a retake of Jess acting like that so she gave me the money and told me to just pay for the stuff and get in the car and that she would be out in a few minutes. I didn't question her but I still wondered what she had to get. When she finally came out the store she didn't have any type of bag. I asked what she got and she just smiled at me and pulled out the parking lot. What the hell is she hiding?

LINE BREAK

"Tori tell Jade to stop hogging the TV." Jess says running into the kitchen with 'Cheetos' crumbs all over her face and on her clothes. I smile down at the little girl as she pouts. Right now I'm washing some dishes. Jade and Jess we're watching TV just fine when I was up there with them. Now that I'm gone they wanna fight. They always do this every time they watch TV alone. They know if they argue around me neither one of them will be watching what they want because I would turn on something they don't like. They would say sorry to each other and they would watch something they both like. Jess would always tell on Jade if she hogs the TV and I would have to come and take the remote and make Jade watch what Jess wants. I would make meaningless threats to get the remote but Jade doesn't know that.

"Come on." I say holding out my hand to take the orange stained little one. We go upstairs and into Jade's room to see her watching 'A 1000 ways to die.' Jess doesn't like that show she says it scares her. "Jade what happen to taking turns?" I ask making her look at me then back at the TV like I didn't just say anything. I sigh rolling my eyes. I let go of Jess's hand and walk over to the bed with my hand held out.

"Give me the remote." I demand and she rolls her eyes and continues to watch the TV. Okay she's being difficult so I guess I got to fight her for it. I stand in front of Jade blocking her view of the TV.

"Tori move. This is my favorite episode." She says trying to look around me but I keep getting in the way. She sighs in frustration sitting up and sitting at the edge if the bed with her feet touching the floor. She tries to look around me again but I keep getting in the way. She grabs me by the wrist pulling me against her making me sit on her lap with my back to her and her arms around my waist.

"Jade." I wine as I try and move out of her grips but she holds me tighter laughing.

"What honey? Don't you like sitting on my lap?" she asks laughing.

"Don't you dare try and change this. Give me the remote." I say getting out of her grasp turning around and grabbing the remote trying to yank it out of Jade's tight grasp but she has s tight hold on it and she yanks it toward herself making me lose my balance and falling against her with me on top. We're still fighting for the remote rolling around on the bed. I hear Jess laughing at us as we fight. "Jade give me the remote." I say from my spot on top of Jade as I straddle her has I try and yanking the remote again but she pulls again harder and I fall fully against her. My face ended up buried in her shoulder. Fuck she smells good. Let play dirty. I bite done on her shoulder making her scream and I did not expect her to bite my neck. Fuck this hurts like a bitch but it feels so good. I bite down harder sure to draw blood and she does the same.

"You guys look like vampires." Jess says from on the floor where she's laughing. Jade bites me harder making me let go and scream.

"Ahh Jade let go! I give up!" I scream causing Jess to laugh harder and Jade let go and pushing me off. We're both breathing hard and Jess is still laughing on the floor. I look over at Jade and see that I did draw blood and she's going to have a nice bite mark on her shoulder. She looks at me and we both just start laughing. I sit up looking at the floor seeing Jess calming down from her laugh attack.

"Ha I made you give up." Jade teases and I glare at her playfully. "And you are so going to have a nice big bite mark on your neck." she says reaching out running her hand across my neck and flinch away at the pain. Damn it! It didn't hurt at first. She just had to touch it. She laughs and tries to touch it again but I slap her hand away getting off the bed and going into the bathroom. I look in the mirror. I lean in closer to the mirror to get a better view and you could see a big red bite mark with a little blood coming from it as it starts to bruise. I groan grabbing a washcloth, wetting it, and dapping the mark softly so I won't hurt myself. I pull the cloth away and the blood is gone but it still hurts. Jade walks in smirking. She looks in the mirror at her shoulder frowning a little.

"Looks like you're going to have a mark too." I say pushing the same washcloth against her shoulder making her hiss in pain but she doesn't pull away. I take the cloth away looking at the starting to bruise bite mark.

"It looks like we left our marks on each other." She says looking at me through the mirror smiling.

"I guess so." Say smiling back before throwing the bloody clothe in the dirty clothes. I look in the mirror again at the mark and thinking Jade did just mark me as hers and I marked her as mine. I smile at the thought and Jade looks at me confused.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked sounding curious.

"Nothing, just at the thought that when people see these they're going to think we tried to eat each other." I say making her laugh and roll her eyes. I can't tell her what I was really thinking. She grabs my and pulls me into a hug. What is she up to?

"Maybe we were hungry. You did bit me first so I was guessing you was still hungry and wasn't full from the pizza and bread sticks we had for dinner and wanted a bite out of me. I guess since you got to bite me and get a taste. I think it's only fair that I got to taste you too." She says nipping at the bruise making me cry out a little 'Ow' before she's kisses it softly easing the pain. Did Jade just start flirting with me? Okay we could play the flirting game.

"Maybe I was. Your shoulder was right there so." I say nipping at her shoulder and she growls. Fuck that was sexy. I kiss her shoulder to ease the pain like she did to me. I look back at her face and we just stare at each other. Not moving away from each other. Just holding and staring at each other. Her blue eyes staring into my brown with so much emotion flashing behind them, I don't know what they are but I can tell she's battling with herself. I wanna kiss her. I wanna kiss her really bad but-. Liz is crying and that snaps Jade and I out of our trance. I blush looking down about to pull away but Jade hold me tighter. She leans down kissing me dangerously close to my lips. I gasp and she pulls away going to get Liz. What the hell was that for? Why was she smiling? Did she wanna kiss me too? Should I take that has a sign to finally tell her my feelings?

LINE BREAK

_A Week Later_

"Hey." I hear a dude's voice from besides me. I look up from the book I was reading and see a blacked haired, browned eyed, Caucasian teen sitting next to me smiling.

"Hey." I say smiling back.

"I'm Nick and you are?" he says holding his hand.

"Tori." I say taking his hand and shaking it.

"So what brings you to the park today?" he ask. I look out at the kids playing on the playground and I see Jess. I smile as she slides down the slid with a big smile on her face laughing. I see Nick follow my gaze and he smiles. "Watching your little sister." He says and look back at his smiling face.

"You can say that." I say and he looks at me confused but he shakes it off.

"She's really cute," he says looking at her then back at me. "Like you." he says and I almost blush but I have my eye on someone else you all know who.

"Thanks." I say trying to be polite. He must not see the ring on my finger.

"You're welcome. I know this is kind of forward but I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" He asks looking nervous. Before I could say anything Jade sits next to be with Liz in her arms.

"I'm back babe." She says kissing my cheek and putting her arm around me. That makes me blush. Jade went to go change Liz diaper. I'm guessing she heard Nick ask me out because she's smirking at me. I look back at Nick and his mouth is hanging wide open in shock.

"You're a…"

"Taken yes." Jade cuts him off grabbing my face and making me face her and leaning in placing a soft kiss on my lips. NO FUCKING WHY? DID JADE WEST JUST FUCKING KISS ME ON THE LIPS ON PUBLIC? I'M ABOUT TO BRUST IN HAPPNESS! She pulls away smiling and I'm still in the state of shock. I can still feel her lips on mine. I'm looking at her mouth wide open. "Damn bay why so shocked?" she asked smirking. I should slap her right now. What the hell does she mean 'why so shocked?' I'm shocked because you just fucking kissed me in public like it's the most normal thing in the world. "Earth to Tori." I see Jade snapping her fingers in front of my face smiling. Damn hold long have I been in thought. I look around and see Nick wasn't beside me anymore. I guess I was in thought longer then I thought. I look back at Jade and she's still smiling.

"Why?" I ask not able to find any other words. She laughs putting Liz in her stroller and give her a toy to play with before looking back at me.

"Because he was asking my wife out and I had to make it real that we are together because he was looking at me like he didn't believe me so I had to prove him wrong. If you're uncomfortable with me doing that then I won't do it again." Did she say again? Was she planning on kissing me again?

"No I'm fine with it you just shocked me. Next time give me a warning or something." I say trying to confirm that it's okay to kiss me again. I'm really loving the word 'again' right now.

"Sorry, but if I'm really trying to prove that we are together I can't just say 'Hey I'm going to kiss you.'" she says making us both laugh. I roll my eyes playfully pushing her shoulder. We laugh again looking at Jess has she runs around playing 'Tag' with some new friends she just made. Wait a minute was Jade jealous that Nick asked me out? Time for teasing.

"You we're jealous." I tease.

"Was not." She scoffs rolling her eyes. She can't even look at me. I learned that when Jade is lying she doesn't look you in the eye.

"Than what was all that he was asking out my wife stuff?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was trying to save us both from getting an F because you wanna cheat on me." she says and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever you know I'm faithful you just didn't want to see me with anybody else." I say poking her side and she looks away and taking her arm off my shoulder. "Jade don't be like that," I say laughing as I trying to make her look at me. I grab her arm and put I back around me. "It's okay you don't wanna see me with anyone else. I think it's cute." I say making her blush. Ha I got her. I poke her cheek and she laughs.

"Whatever. Like I said I did it so we wouldn't get an F. But if you think it was because I was jealous then okay." She says trying to play it off. I roll my eyes again leaning in and kissing her cheek. I know she was jealous, but I don't know why? We have been spending a lot of time together and maybe she doesn't want anyone to take me away from her. We've gotten a lot closer and I don't know maybe she feels the same but sometime at school when I see Jade talking to somebody else I feel like they're going to take her away and she would turn back into that mean, cold hearted, Jade that I worked so hard to get passed. I'm not ready to lose the caring, loving Jade and I don't think I'll ever be.

Review plz


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

OMG 111 reviews you guys are awesome. Okay guys here you go. I hope you guys really like it. I worked super duper hard on this. Let me know if I rushed it. You'll know what I'm talking about when you get to the 'certain' part.

Enjoy

_A week later_

"Hey beautiful what cha' watching?" I ask Liz as she sits on the bed in between Jade's legs.

"Oh I'm watching-"

"I wasn't talking to you." I say laughing as I sit on the bed next to them.

"Well you didn't say who. You just can't come into the room saying 'Hey beautiful' when there are two very beautiful people in the room." she says gesturing to herself and Liz. I roll my eyes smiling. She's right they are both beautiful.

"You're so cocky but right." I say making Jade raise an eyebrow at me.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" she says teasing but serious.

"No," I say making her look kind of hurt. "Jade I'm joking of course I think your beautiful. Not even beautiful," I put my hands over Liz's ears. "Fucking gorgeous." I say making her blush and laugh.

"Well back at cha." She says leaning over and kissing close to my lips again. She's been doing that a lot lately. Every since that day when Nick asked me out she's would kiss me as close as she can to my lips without touching them. I love it.

"You guys are gross." Jess says walking into the room sitting on the bed in front of Liz to play with her. We both laugh. Jess always has a comment on when Jade and I are doing something couple-ly. She got that from Jade because Jade is always commenting on something.

"Oh you think it's gross do you?" Jade ask with a mischievous smile on her face as she hands me Liz. Jade is about to kiss attack her. Jess nods her head smiling really big. She knows it's coming that's why she's trying to back away. Jade grabs Jess leg in one quick motion pulling her to her, pinning her hands over her head and starts to kiss her all over her face. Jess burst into a fit of squeals of laughter and cries for Jade to stop as she wiggles around trying to get away. Jade finally stops her assault after a minute or two.

"Eww now I'm going to have the Jade cotties. Now I have to go clean my face." She says wiping her face, jumping off the bed, and running out the room. We both laugh before relaxing and watching the TV.

"Hey Tori?" Jade calls me after a few minutes of silence other then the TV and Liz making weird noises Jade speaks.

"Yea?" I respond back not looking away from the TV. I don't know what it is about 'SpongeBob' that I just can't get enough of.

"I was thinking maybe just me and you go out to eat." She say making me look away from the TV and at her in surprise. Did she just ask me out on a date? I don't think I would be able to control myself alone with Jade. I know we've been alone together before but we weren't has close as we are now.

"Like a date?" I ask dumb struck. She laughs pulling me and Liz closer and putting her arm around me.

"Yea. You are my wife right? You have being doing a great job taking care of the kids and me so I was thinking you could relax a little." She says taking Liz laying her on her back and ticking her feet making her make weird happy noises and kick her feet.

"You have been a great job too." I gesturing to the smiling baby.

"We both have so that's why I think we should go out tonight. So what do you say?" she ask with hopeful eyes.

"Yea. I don't see why not," I say making her smile. "Whose going to watch the kids?" I ask.

"I could call Hannah. Sikowitz said she's always available to watch the kids."

"Okay I'll give her a call." I say happily about to get off the bed and call Hannah but Jade grabs my arm leaning over kissing me close to the lips again. Aww fuck. If she does that tonight I really won't be able to control myself.

LINE BREAK

_Later that night_

"They already had their baths. Liz didn't have her bottle yet so you will have to feed her. Jess already had dinner. They both should be out around nine. Uhh you have our numbers if anything happens or you…."

"Thanks Hannah. We will call to check in on them. Come on honey." Jade says cutting me off and pulling me out the door. "Jeez Tori. You we're sounding like a real mom right there." Jade teases. She's right I did.

"So. It's natural for a mother to worry about her kids." I say pouting. Jade laughs grabbing my hand as we walk to the car.

"I understand. I was a little worried but they are in good hands." She says opening the door for me. I smile getting inside. She's right they are in good hands. Jade gets in on the driver side starting up the car and pulling out the drive way.

"So where are we going?" I ask as we come onto the main street.

"Your favorite restaurant." She says smiling.

"Applebee's?" I ask excited. I love 'Applebee's'. I can't believe she remembered.

"Yep." She says making me squeal in happiness. I lean over leaving a long kiss on her cheek as a 'thank you'. "You're welcome." She say smiling really big as I pull away. So fucking cheesy like I am.

We pull into the parking lot of 'Applebee's' seeing it kind of packed. It's a lot of people but not a lot to the point where there are no parking spaces and you have to wait to be seated. Jade comes around my side opening my door offering her hand. I take it feeling special. No boy has ever done me like this before. We walk hand and hand to the door. Jade holds it open for me. She is being a real gentleman or gentlewomen. Whatever she's being really sweet. We get seated right away. Sitting toward the back. Not too many people just a few. It's a booth seat and I love booth seats. I slide in not expecting Jade to sit right next to me. The waitress gives us our menus and takes our drinks. I order a chocolate shake and Jade gets 'Cocoa cola'.

"What do you plan on getting?" I ask looking at the different type's burgers and fries.

"Mmmm I was thinking the steak and mashed potatoes. What about you?"

"Maybe the burger and curly fries." I say closing my menu and drinking some of my shake.

"Sounds good." she says taking a sip of her pop.

"Hey I'm Jack and I will be your new waiter. Nancy had a family emergency and went home early. Now what can I get you?" he asked with a pleasant smile. His teeth are perfect. He has very pretty hazel eyes like Liz's, brown hair, a nice tan, he looks about 18, and OW fuck Jade just kicked me under the table. I give her the 'what the fuck' look and she smirks giving Jack our orders. He tells us our food would be with us shortly giving us one last perfect smile before walking away.

"It's not nice to kick your wife under the table." I say pouting. She rolls her eyes.

"Don't you dare try and pull that pouting shit with me. You deserved to get kicked. You shouldn't be checking out other guys while you're on a date with your husband." She says now the one pouting slightly. I never thought I would see the day Jade West starts to pout.

"I'm sorry love it wasn't like that. His eyes just reminded me of Liz's." I say grabbing her hand under the table. Her little pout leaves and she's smiling.

"That's all it better be." She says and I think she's serious. She's jealous again. She's so cute when she's like that. After a few minutes of me teasing her about being jealous we start to talk about any and everything till the food comes.

"Here you ladies go," He says placing my burger and curly fries in front of me and then Jade's steak and mashed potatoes. "Is there anything else I could get you?"

"No thank you." Jade says cutting her steak.

"Okay well you two enjoy your food." He says giving that damn smile again before walking away. I look at Jade as she cuts her steak. I look at my food and grab my burger taking a bite out of my burger and it's amazing. I look at Jade and she just ate a piece of her steak. It looks good.

"Is it good?"

"Hell yea." Jade says taking another piece and chewing it like it's the most delicious food she ever had.

"Give me a piece." I say making her look at me with an amused face and raised eyebrow.

"You have your own food." She says pointing to mine.

"So I wanna piece of yours." I say making her roll her eyes and continue to eat. "Jade please." I wine pouting making her look at me.

"No Tori eat your own food." I pout even more. "Ugh okay. Damn pout." She says making me smile. Ha I got my way. She cuts a piece of her steak and I open my mouth wide. She looks at me smirking "You're such a baby." She says feeding me the piece and it is really good.

"Thank you." I say leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome. And thank you." she says taking one of my fries. We smile at each other and continue to eat. We laugh, joke, talk, a kiss here and there, Jade rubbing her fingers gentle on my upper arm while her arm is around my shoulder, me running my hand through that black mane she calls hair I don't know what it is but I love her hair. The whole night we've been like this. Very touchy feely. We just finish eating and I still have room for dessert.

"You wanna split a sundae?" she asks still running her fingers on my upper arm.

"Yea." I say running my hand though her hair again.

"Hey Jack can we get a sundae and the check?" Jade asks stopping Jack as his about to walk past.

"Coming right up." he says before walking away.

"Let me out I'm going to call and check on the kids and I have to pee." I say pushing my hip against Jade's. She moves letting me out. Hannah didn't call about the kids so that means everything must be okay but you could never be so sure.

"Hello."

"Hey Hannah. How are the kids?"

"There good. They were both out at nine like you said." Mother knows best.

"Okay well I was just checking in. We should be home in a little bit."

"Okay now go finish enjoying your date." She says making us both laugh. We say our goodbyes and I go to the rest room. I'm on my way back to the table and I see Jack sitting across of Jade. Jade looks uninterested as she eats some of the sundae. I guess Jack is trying to hit on her. I get back to the table and Jade gives me the 'about time' look and Jack looks kind of annoyed.

"I'm sorry Jack but I'm going to have to turn you down on that offer." Jade says standing up.

"Why?" he asks looking confused. She doesn't answer him. She grabs me by the waist pulling me to her and leaning in pressing her lips softly against mine. Fuck Yeah! She's kissing me again! When her lips touched mine it was like a spark. Same with the first time she kissed me on lips in front of Nick. She gentle pushes her tongue in my mouth. Mmmm she tastes like chocolate and vanilla. I wrap my arms around her neck and she pulls me closer getting me more into the kiss. God I love her lips they are so fucking soft. I could hear people cheering us on making me smile into the kiss. Jade pulls away bring my bottom lip with her and sucking on it a little before letting it go. I'm breathless and so is she. Not just from the kiss but from all the feeling she put into it.

"Oh well enjoy your dessert."Jack says shocked as he gets up from the table and leaves.

"I know I we will." Jade says flirty as she leans down again and kissing me. I don't think she was talking about the dessert. I blush as she lets me go and we sit back down. We're quiet for a few minutes as I pick at the ice cream. Thinking about how good and right that kiss felt. Jade is a really good kisser I must add. That kiss had so much feeling in it and I don't wanna hold in my feelings anymore. I know Jade felt it to and I'm positive that she feels the same way about me the way I do her.

"Jade." I call her name a sounding a little nervous. She eats some of the ice cream looking at me with curious eyes.

"Yea?" she answers making some of the ice cream drop onto her bottom lip. I can't help myself. I lean over taking her bottom lip in my mouth sucking it gentle getting the ice cream off. She moans and I smile pulling away.

"Sorry." I say a little shocked at my own action.

"Naw it's okay. What were you trying to ask?" My heart just started to speed up. Okay Tori you can do this.

"Here goes nothing. Okay well Jade I have feelings for you and I have for a long time." I say flat out and Jade gets a big ass smile on her face. She doesn't say anything just eats some more of the ice cream. "Well aren't you going to say anything?" I asked getting kind of scared that Jade doesn't feel the same but she did smile like the fucking 'Joker' and shit so.

"Same here." she says making my smile just as big as her. She feels the same. YES FUCK YEAH!

"Really?" I asked just trying to make sure she's not trying to play me or something. She smiles leaning over kissing me. She pushes her tongue in my mouth and they go into a battle that I lose and wasn't trying to win. She pulls away leaving me on top of the moon.

"Does that answer it?" she asked with a smirk.

"Kind of but I wanna hear you say it." I really do. I just put my feelings on the line and I what her to do it to. She turns fully to me grabbing my hands and looking me right in the eyes.

"Tori West I have feelings for you. Just like you I had them for a long time. I don't know how you couldn't tell that I was falling for you but now you know. I feel safe around you and you make me happy. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. You're a great, talent, loving, beautiful, great wife, mother, and Jade tamable person. And I love you for that." She says and I can tell she meant every last word. I have a big smile on my face and tears in my eyes. This is a dream come true. Jade West just confessed that she had feelings for me and that she loves me. I can't be any happier. I let go of her hands, warping them around her neck, and kissing her with everything I got. She responds back wrapping one of her arms around my waist pulling me closer. It feels like forever till we pull apart breathe leaning our foreheads against each other staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you too Jade." She smiles leaning in kissing me again. This is the happiest day of my life.

LINE BREAK

"Thanks Hannah for watching the kids." Jade and I just got back home from our date…. Wait let me correct myself: From The Best Date Of My Life!

"No problem. How was the date?" she asked making a big ass smile spread across my face. "I take it went well." She says smiling and I just nod my head. "That's good. Well goodnight Tori." She says hugging me and she's out the door. I walk up the stairs checking on Jess and Liz before I go into the room seeing Jade sitting the edge of the bed with a smile on her face. I go and sit next to her and she looks up at me smiling.

"You okay?" I ask taking her hand and she nods leaning over and kissing me. I don't think I would ever get tired of kissing Jade. EVER.

"Yea I'm okay. Just happy." She says leaning her forehead against mine. This is everything I ever wished for.

"We should get ready for bed." I say kissing her again before getting off the bed and going into the other spare room changing into a white tank top and black short shorts. I leave out the room walking back into Jade's room seeing her already laying down with her hands behind her head wearing a black shorts bra and boxers.

"You really don't like wearing clothes do you?" I ask closing the bedroom door before going to the bed and sitting next to her. She looks at me laughing a little before grabbing my arm making me lay with my head on her chest and wrapping her arms around me. I feel so safe in her arms. I snuggle more into her putting my hand against her flat stomach making invisible designs on it. We lay like this just holding each other. Her hand goes under my tank top and starts to rub up and down my back while my hand on her stomach slides up higher getting closer to her boob. I hear her inhale a sharp breath as my hand gets closer. Okay she's not stopping me so let me push the bar a little more. I lift my head kissing the top of her boob.

I feel the hand on my back stop at my waist and grabbing onto it tight. I kiss it again before sucking a little making Jade moan and hold me tighter. Music to my ears. I stop sucking pushing myself up and getting on top of Jade. I look at her boob and see her hickie forming. I look at Jade and see her eyes are getting darker with lust. I lean down kissing her softly. I feel her arms wrap around me pulling me closer. She opens her legs making me slip right in between. I swipe my tongue against her bottom lips asking from entrance that she gives me right away.

I moan into the kiss as she starts to suck on my bottom lip. Her hands go down my back grabbing my ass tight squeezing it making me moan again. I pull away for air laying my forehead against her shoulder and her lips go right to my neck kissing and starting to suck softly. I moan into her shoulder as she sucks and massages my ass. This feels so fucking amazing. She stops sucking kissing up to my ear and sucking on the little spot under it. Shit she just hit my spot. I moan loudly feeling Jade smile against me.

"Jade." I moan out her name feeling her suck harder. She stops sucking coming back to my mouth kissing me passionately before flipping us not breaking the kiss. We're both trying to catch our breath when she pulls away. I push her up and I follow pulling off my tank top. It's getting hot and I wanna feel her skin against mine. I wanna know does it feel the same way I did in the dream. I lay back down letting Jade get a full display of my breast in my black bra.

Her eyes are roaming my body before they come back to my face seeing the lust start to take over more. She leans down kiss me before trailing kisses down my neck and to my breast sucking on top of one of them like I did her. I moan grabbing onto the bedspread. She smirks up at me before leaving one more kiss on it before continuing down my stomach leaving wet kisses. She does something with her tongue as she kisses her way down and it feels so fucking good. She stops at my belly bottom kissing it before kissing across the top of my shorts stopping to suck on the right side of my hip. Her hands go up my body grabbing onto my breast squeezing them softly. I moan arching into her touch. She's making me feel so fucking good right now.

She stops sucking on my hip and starts to kiss her way back up to my mouth kissing me. Pushing her tongue in my mouth without permission. I tangle my hands in her hair pulling her closer making her skin touch my skin. I'm on fire. Fuck her skin feels so good against mine. This is better than the dream. I slid my hands down slipping them inside her boxers grabbing her full ass. She moans pushing her hips against my center causing me moan into her mouth. She pulls away bring my bottom lip with her sucking a little before letting go biting her own lip as her eyes go back to my breast.

"Can I?" she asks knowing I know what she's taking about. I nod my head. She grabs the front my bra and unclipping it letting my breast free. I bet she doesn't hate clip in the front bras now. She looks at my breast with lustful eyes grabbing onto one of them and leaning down licking the nipple before sucking on it. I moan closing my eyes just wanting to feel Jade. She switches breast giving it the same treatment. I open my eyes letting a moan rip though me when I feel Jade bite down on my nipple.

"Fuck." I groan out arching into her. That bite just turned me on even more sending all the pleasure to my center making me wet as fuck. She licks and kisses the pain away before going back down hooking her fingers into my shorts and underwear looking back up at me asking permission. I nod and she pulls off my shorts along with my underwear. So glad I shaved. I bite my lip as I look at Jade's hungry eyes on each and every part of my body.

"It's not far you still have on some clothes." I say pouting making Jade lean down kissing my pout away before climbing off the bed taking off her sports bra and boxers. My eyes go wide as I look at a fully naked Jade. Fuck she has a sex body. She climbs back on the bed on all fours liking like a lion hunting its prey. She makes it back in between my legs pushing herself fully against me. Every part of her body against mine, no clothes in the way just skin. Her lips come back to mine kissing me with everything she's got. Just so you guys know I never had sex before. I wanted to wait for the right person to lose it to. Only reason I'm not scared or nervous is because I'm with Jade and I feel she's the right one.

"Jade this is my first time ever having sex. I never had sex because I wanted it to be with someone I loved." I say making her smile leaning down kissing me even more passionate.

"I-Love-you-too," she says in between kisses. "Let me know if you want me to stop or if I'm moving too fast." She says looking into my eyes letting me know she isn't going to be force me into something I'm not ready for.

"Okay." I say kissing her again before she starts kissing her way down making it to my lower lips. She pushes my legs open looking at my lower lips before she looks back up at me checking to see if I'm sure. I nod my head giving her a reassuring smile. She gives one back before her eyes go back to my lower lips. She pushes my legs open more and kisses the inside of my thighs. I shiver as her kisses get closer to my lower lips. I'm so fucking wet and the anticipation is making me feel like fucking 'Niagara Falls'.

She kisses my inner thigh one more time before she parts my lips leaning down feeling her tongue slid through my wetness making my eyes slam shut, making my hips raise up and moan out loudly. Fuck that just felt so good. I never felt anything like that before. I feel Jade push my hips back down as she continues her long slow licks up and down my slit. My breathing speeds up and I try and raise my hips wanting more but Jade keeps me pinned down. She gives into my needs as she picks up her speed with her licks. I'm moaning like crazy right now and OH FUCK! She just started to flick and suck on my clit!

"J—Jade baby!" I cry out as she sucks harder on my clit. Her mouth is fucking amazing. I tangle my hands in her hair pushing her more into me and she does so gladly. Aww shit she's doing this circle thing with her tongue on my clit! She gives my clit one last flick with her tongue goes down to my entrance as she teases it. Fuck I need her inside me right now! I finally open my eyes looking down at Jade and she's staring at me intensely with so much lust. My eyes slam back shut as she buries her tongue inside of me.

"Aww Fuck Jade!" I scream out her name as she swirls her tongue inside me. My hands tighten in her hair as my back arches. I never thought I could feel this good. I never thought anybody could have made me feel this good. My orgasm is building fast. What the fuck? She just stopped. I groaned as she pulled her tongue out and she kisses her way back up my body.

"Why you stop?" I asked frustrated that she just stopped robbing me off all the pleasure. She smiles leaning down kissing me making me taste myself. I don't taste half bad.

"Because I wanna see your face when I make you cum." She says her fingers parting my lips. She starts to tease my entrance. "You ready?" she asked. This is it I'm about to lose my virginity to Jade West. I nod and she kisses me as two fingers slid into me.

"AWW FUCK!" I scream turning my head from Jade's mouth and squeezing my eyes close so tight they hurt my body jerking against Jade's violently and nails clawing into her back. Damn it this hurts like a bitch.

"We can stop Tori." Jade says sounding scared.

"No. No just stay still for a minute." I say trying to relax. I look at Jade and see she's still looking at me a little scared. I push up a little kissing her. "Okay." I say and she starts to move her fingers slowly inside of me. I groan a little at the pain. She continues her slow pace and it starts to feel good. The pain turns into pleasure with every stroke. I start to moan as pleasure fully takes over. I start to move with her strokes and Jade takes that as a sign to speed up and she does. I arch into her touch holding onto her tighter.

"Jade faster please." I beg and she happily obliges leaning now kissing me before going to my neck kissing and sucking. My body is on fire with pleasure. Jade moves back to my mouth as her fingers speed up finding my G-spot. "Yes baby right there!" I cry out making Jade continue to hit it. OH SHIT!

"I'm - CUMMING!" I scream holding onto Jade for dear life as I feel myself come all over Jade's hand. Many different colors flash behind my closed eyes as my body gets taking over by pure pleasure. I feel Jade's fingers slow down helping me ride out my orgasm. I slowly come down feeling Jade's fingers come to a stop. I have never felt so good in my whole life. I feel Jade's fingers pull out slowly making me moan. After I somewhat calmed down I open my eyes slowly seeing Jade smiling down at me. I give the best smile I can since I'm still trying to recover from that mind blowing orgasm.

"You were out for a few minutes I thought I broke." She says making me laugh a little. She leans down kissing me softly before smiling at me again. "You have the sexiest sex face." she says making me blush.

"You were amazing. I never thought my first time would be like that and I'm grateful it was with you." I say meaning every last word. She was amazing and I'm glad she was first. She smiles leaning down kissing me again gentle pushing her tongue in my mouth.

"I love you Tori."

"I love you too Jade."

LINE BREAK

Last night was the best night in my entire life. Jade and I going on a date. Telling each other how we feel in making love. Just so you know I did try and return the favor but she had a way we both could come. That position where we rub our cilt together. Loved it. Jade is an amazing lover. I am so looking forward to another night of loving making with Jade.

I moan has I open my eyes slowly to the sun shining in through the curtains. I fail asleep in Jade's arms last night and she's not here right now. I guess she's making breakfast. I look at the night stand seeing it's eleven o'clock. Jess and Liz should be up by now. I sit up slowly feeling my body still buzzing from my pervious orgasms. I stand up getting out of bed in a little pain but it's okay so worth it after last night. I walk into the bathroom turning on the light looking in the mirror at my naked body. I have sex hair, two hickes on my neck, one under my ear on my spot, one on top of my left boob and one on my the right side of my hip. I bite my lip remember last night as I comb and brush my hair. After I use the bathroom I leave out putting on the clothes had on last night.

I walk out the room hearing music playing and Jade and Jess singing to some song I never heard before. I walk down the stairs standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking at Jess as sits at the island singing into her spoon as she sings to Liz as she kicks her feet and smiles. I look at Jade and she's swaying her hips as she sings and cooks. I walk all the way in kissing Jess and Liz good morning. I Shh Jess telling her to keep singing. I don't want Jade to know I'm up yet. I walk behind Jade warping my arms around her waist making her stop singing as almost jump out of her skin. I giggle placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. She relaxes turning around in my arms smiling as she leans down kissing me softly.

"Good morning." She says against my lips wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me closer and into another kiss. The kiss deepens when she slides her tongue in my mouth. Her arm that's around my waist grabs my ass squeezing it. I moan into the kissing making her smile against me.

"Ahh my eyes!" Jess says making me pull away fast. I forgot all about Jess and Liz. Damn Jade in her good kissing. We both look at Jess as she covers her eyes. I blush in embarrassment. Jade doesn't care about being caught because she pulls me back to her and she kisses me again before going back to cooking while I'm in her arms.

"Now I'm going to be blind for the rest of my life." Jess says dramatically. Jade and I laugh at the dramatic little girl. I look at Jade as she cooks and see she's smiling like she's the happiest women in the world. She looks at me smiling and I smile back kissing her before laying my head on her shoulder. She starts to laugh out of nowhere. I look at her confused.

"Sorry it's just you gave up on the first date." When she says that she starts to crack up. I didn't I? I fake pout pulling away. "Bay I'm sorry." she say pulling me back and kissing me. "But you did." She teases and I pout even more. I didn't even notice. I did give it up to her on the first date. I try and pull away again but she holds me tighter as she laughs.

"Shut up. You suck." I say trying to pull away but she has a nice hold on me.

"I know bay but you weren't complaining last night." she says making me punch her in the arm. "Ow.'" She says laughing.

"Shut up. and the only reason I gave it up on the first date is because-." I can't think of a reason. Damn it!

"It's okay baby I still love you even if you did give it on the first date. As long as you gave it up to me." She says leaning down to kissing me.

"You still suck." I say pouting again.

"I suck so good I had you screaming. Your lucking the walls are sound proof because Jess would have bust in the room thinking I was hurting you and the neighbors would have called the police because they heard a girl screaming." She teases making me hit her again and laugh.

"So what okay. It's not my fault your good with your mouth. And the reason I gave it up on the first date is because I wanted to and you're my husband and I love you." I say making Jade smile leaning back down kissing me again.

"I love you too."

"And I would love to eat." Jess says making us laugh. Got to love that kid.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own

A/N Okay well writing this chapter was hard because I was second guessing myself. I hope I didn't change the mood of this story to much or at all. I really hope you enjoy this one. Like you enjoyed the other ones. 125 reviews thank you so much.

_A week later_

"Tori did Jade try to suck your blood again?" Jess asks running her fingers across the new love bite on my neck. Jade gave it to me during one of our heated make out sessions.

"Yeah." I say smiling. When Jess sees the love bites that Jade mostly gives me she thinks Jade tries to suck my blood. Jade never just leaves hickes she has to bite me. I asked why. She said she likes to leave marks on what's hers.

"Why didn't you stop her? Did it hurt?" she asks as she keeps running her hand across it. Jess finds the bite marks Jade leaves very fascinating.

"I couldn't stop her because she had me pinned down and no it didn't hurt." She really did have me pinned down. I was trying to watch the TV but Jade wanted to make out we couldn't do more than that because the kids were up. Anyway I was laying down on my back looking at the TV upside down. Don't judge I'm weird like that. Well I was laying down on my back looking at the TV and Jade jumped on top of me going right to my neck. I tried to push her off but she pinned me down. I wasn't pushing her off because I wanted her to stop but Jade likes it when I fight her when she wants me. She likes to be dominate.

"Oh it looks like it hurts." She says as she leans in closer running her little fingers on each teeth print. "Jade doesn't have fangs cause you don't have those to little holes you have many different ones." She says running her fingers across the teeth print again. She is smart as hell and Jade lets her watch vampire movies. I'm glad she doesn't get nightmares. I see Jade standing in the bedroom doorway holding Liz with a smile on her face.

"Well you see, Jade isn't a vampire. She just likes to bite on stuff even if it isn't food." I say making Jade laugh from the doorway. Jess turns around seeing Jade walk all the way in the room. She gives Liz to me as she sits on the bed. Jess looks at Jade and her eyes go big looking at me to Jade. "What?" I ask looking confused at why she's looking at us like that.

"Do you like to bite on stuff that isn't food too? Because Jade as a bite mark on her neck too." she says crawling over to Jade and touching her neck. I gave her one too. This is my second time biting her. The first time when we we're fighting for the remote and today. Other than that mine are mostly hickes and Jess know what those are but when she see the teeth marks she thinks we try to suck each other's blood. I look at Jade and see she's smirking at me.

"No I just bit her back because she was biting me." I say making Jess look at me confused. What now?

"But you had bite marks before and you didn't bite Jade back then." Damn this kid is too smart for her on good.

"Yea Tori how come you didn't bite me back then?" Jade ask with a smirk. Jerk.

"Good question." Is all I can say as I start to play with Liz. I tickle her tummy and she smiles really big making a little squeal noise.

"Are you going to answer it?" Jade ask. She's trying to see what I come up with so she can tease me. I look at Jade and she's still smirking and Jess is waiting for my answer.

"I guess I didn't want to." I say. It's not that I don't wanna bite Jade. It just she likes to bite me and leave her mark. I'm more of a sucker. Ha I just called myself a sucker.

"Oh but you wanted to this time?" Jade asks. She is pushing it. When the kids take their nap she is going to get it. I give her the 'You're going to get it look.' And she gives me a sexy panty wetting smile. Bitch.

"Yea I did because I wanted to try and fight harder to make you stop." I say making Jade raise an eyebrow at me with the 'Oh really' look. I know and she most definitely knows that I didn't want her to stop.

"But why didn't you try harder the other times to stop her? You didn't have to bite her." Jess jumps in. Fuck my life! I can't tell this little girl I like it when Jade bites me.

"Who are guys the Los Angeles Police?" I ask faking frustration. Jade laughs.

"Can't take the heat?" Jade ask with a smirk. I roll my eyes sighing loudly and laying back with Liz.

"Shut up."

"Make me." I turn my head to look at Jade and she has that fucking sexy smile again. I sit up with Liz and laying her next to Jess before straddling Jade and pushing my lips against hers. I feel her arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer and pushing her tongue in my mouth.

"You guys are so gross I'm going to go color." I hear Jess say but I don't care Jade is running one of her hands under my shirt up and down and the other one massaging my boob. I moan into her mouth when she nips at my bottom lip. We both pull away for breath leaning our foreheads against each other staring deeply into each other's eyes. We make out for a little bit till I just remember Liz is still on the bed with us.

I turn around looking at Liz and see she's asleep. Thank god she can't really roll because she would have been on the floor. I would have been pissed at myself. I'm just glad she's okay. Jade just started to suck on my collar bone. It feels so good she has to hold on for a minute.

"Jade, stop." I moan pushing her away making her groan.

"What?" she asks and the animal in Jade is starting to show. Shit that's sexy but I have to get Liz in her crib.

"Liz." I say climbing off and gently picking up the sleeping baby.

"Oh." Is all Jade says. She forgot to. I smile taking Liz and laying her in the crib. She starts to fuss in her sleep and I put a pacifier in her mouth making her go back to a peaceful sleep. I smile leaning down kissing her forehead. I walk out the room going to Jess's room and she's laying on the floor with her head on the coloring book and a crayon in her hand. I smile picking her up, laying her in the bed, and pulling the covers over her. I pick up her coloring book and crayons putting them on her little dresser. It is about time for their nap and they fall asleep fast. Now Jade and I have two hours.

I walk back into the room and Jade isn't on the bed anymore and the bathroom door isn't closed so she's not in there. I walk more into the room and once I got pass the door enough for it to close it closes. I turn around to a bra and panty Jade with a sexy smile on her face. I bite my lip damn Jade is the sexiest thing ever. She locks the door walking toward me with a sexual sway to her hips. I back up towards the bed and Jade moves in on me.

I feel the back of my legs it the bed and I stop but I don't stay standing long because Jade pushes me down and climbs on top of me. I look up at the lion about to attack. She leans down fast claiming my lips. I moan feeling her tongue force its way into my mouth. Our tongues fight a hard and fast battle that I'm losing. She pulls away yanking my shirt open. Got to love button ups.

I look at her and Jade's inner monster is out. Her eyes are darkened and she's ready to devour me. Just the thought of it turns me on even more. She climbs off unbuttoning and yanking off my jeans. Damn she did that fast. She gets in between my legs kissing and nipping her way up my body. I moan as she moves my bra down a little reveling my nipple and sucking on it hungrily. I'm so loving the monster in Jade. She bites down before licking it and kissing all the way up neck to my ear stopping to kiss and suck on my spot. I moan loudly tangling my hands in her hair and tugging at it a little making her growl against me and bite down. Jade loves it when I pull her hair a little.

"That feels so good baby." I moan out pulling at her hair again making her bite down harder and suck. This feels so good. I don't think anything could ruin it.

_Ding Dong_

I spoke to soon. Who the hell is that? Jade groans but she doesn't move. The doorbell rings again and she growls kissing back to my mouth. She pulls away and I could tell she's pissed that we have to stop.

"Don't move." She growls again turning me on even more. She kisses me again before climbing off the bed. Grabbing her robe and walking out. "Who is it?" Jade yells angrily. I hope whoever is at the door go away. I'm really worked up and I need some release. "Hey Cat." I hear Jade yell. I got that message loud and clear. I jump off the bed fixing my bra, putting on my jeans, grabbing Jade's black shirt she took off, and fixing my hair.

"Tori!" Cat yells happily as she burst into the room tackling me onto the bed. Damn Cat is strong.

"Nice to see you too Cat." I say patting her back making her giggle. I'm happy to see Cat but why did she have to come now. Of all the times to come to visits she comes now. I wanted to come now. If you know what I mean (Wink Wink). She lets go letting both of us sit up. I look at Jade who's standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and frown on her face. She is so pissed I'm surprised she didn't rip Cat's head off.

"What are you doing here?" I ask making Jade mumble something angrily under her breath as she sits on the bed turning on the TV with a scowl on her face. She is so sexy when she's pissed.

"I was thinking since its Friday we could have a girl's night." she says happily. Hell no! We are not doing that! It's bad enough I won't be able to have sex with Jade now and she wants to have a girl's night.

"No!" Jade snaps making Cat flinch and she looks scared.

"Why not?" she asks looking scared, Ugh I hate when she's scared she just looks so helpless. I look at Jade and she doesn't have an answer and neither do I. We can't just say 'No Cat we can't have a girl's night because we're going to be making wild love all night long.' As you can see Cat….no none of our friends know about Jade and I being together. Jade and I haven't really talked about telling them yet so we have to play it off like we're just doing this because of the project like we've been doing.

"A girls night would be fun." I say making Cat brightens back up and Jade gives me a death glare. She is going to be pissed and frustrated all day unless she relives herself. I am too but I can play mine off. Jade can too but she's not going to. She's going to give me a hard time not so much Cat. Just me because I said yes to this.

"YAY! This is going to be so much fun; we are going play games, watch movies, eat junk food, and stay up all night. I'm going to go get my stuff!" She says excitedly running out the room. I guess she knew we we're going to say yes. Cat may be dizzy sometimes but she uses her cuteness to her advantage. I hear Jade growl and I'm afraid to look at her. I feel her get off the bed and she walks in front of me. I look down at my lap trying to avoid her eye contact. I don't wanna see the look she's giving me. She can tell I'm trying to not to look at her because she pushes me back on the bed and climbs on top of me leaning in close to my ear.

"Tori I promise you I will have you one way or another. I don't care if Cat is here you're going to be mine." I shiver at the tone in her voice. Did Jade just in a way threaten to fuck me no matter what? That's not good at all. I feel her kiss my ear before going to my spot. She sucks on the spot a little making me moan. She sucks for a few more seconds before she pulls away with an evil smile on her face. Yea I'm so fucked. Literally. I'm going to have to try and fight Jade off all day. The bad thing about that is Jade like's it when I fight her. Ugh! She climbs off me and goes into the bathroom. A few seconds later Cat comes back into the room with her bag smiling. I smile as she sits next to me. She looks at me and her eyebrows frown together.

"What?" I ask trying to figure out why she's looking at me like that.

"Did someone try to eat you?" she asks running her hand across the bite mark on my neck. Oh shit! I forgot all about that. How am I supposed to explain this?

"What do you mean?" I ask playing dumb.

"You have like a bite mark on your neck. Did Jade finally get tired of real food and try to eat you?" she asks. I'm trying really hard to keep from laughing because Cat is so cute and so dizzy making her funny. she looks so confused.

"No Cat she didn't try to eat me." I say making her look even more confused.

"Then where did you get it?" Yes I love Liz I really, really love her. She just started to fuss and Cat smiles really big as she jumps up and running into the room getting the fussing baby. There is no way I could tell Cat that Jade bit me and she would ask why and I can't tell her because she's my girlfriend. She comes back in the room with Liz doing baby talk. She sits back on the bed this time leaning against the headboard as she plays and talk to Liz. I smile knowing Cat is going to make a great mom.

"Tori." I hear Jess call me in groggy voice sounding like she just woke up as she walks in the room rubbing her eyes.

"J Bunny!" Cat screams excitedly. Our friends know about Jess now. They found out when we were picking her up after school one day. Beck was upset that Jade didn't tell him about Jess. They got into an argument Jade telling Beck it was none of his damn business. That is one of reasons things with Beck are so tense. Beck still wants to be with Jade but he can't because where together. I am so proud to say that. Anyway the others were shocked but got over it quick. They all love Jess just as much as Jade and I do. Especially Cat. When Cat comes over sometimes Jess and Cat would play all day. It's really cute.

"Kitty Cat!" Jess screams happily fully waking now. Don't you just love the nicknames they give each other? I smile as Jess jumps on the bed and sits really close to each other starting to talk and play with Liz. I look back at the bathroom door as Jade walks out with clothes on and still looking pissed. She looks right at me with a playful glare and I pout. She rolls her eyes as she walks to the bed grabbing the TV remote and flick through the channels.

"Teddy Bear can I have ice cream?" Jess asks sweetly. I hate that fucking name. We all have pet names when Cat is over. What till you hear Jade's. I look back at Jess and glare at her. She knows I hate that name. She just smiles sweetly and I give her fake smile rolling my eyes as I get off the bed and out the room.

"Can you get me some too Teddy?" I hear Cat ask and I groan as I walk down the stairs to the kitchen. I hear laughing and Jade is right behind me. How the hell did I not hear her? I walk into the kitchen going to the freezer taking out the ice-cream that has Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry in one. I sit the ice cream on the island with two bowls. Where did Jade g… Mmmm that feels so good. Jade has her arms around me with her lips sucking gentle my neck. How does she move so fast without making a sound? I try and put the ice cream in the bowls but Jade just started to suck harder and her hands just grabbed onto my breast massaging them gentle.

"Mmmm Jade baby that feels so good but you have to stop." I say through my moans. I really don't wanna get caught with by Cat if she comes down here.

"No." She says huskily in my ear before licking the shell of my ear all way down to my spot and starts to suck on it. No not there. I don't wanna get all worked up because I know she's not going to finish.

"Jade stop." I moan. I stop my attempt to put the ice cream in the bowls and turning around in her arms putting my hands on her shoulders trying to push her away but her hands find my ass and starts to massaging it. Her lips come to mine in a hard but soft kiss. I hate her right now. She just started to suck on my bottom lip and she knows that's one of my biggest turn on. She starts to kiss me again but this time her tongue pushes it's way in my mouth. I'm still trying to push her away but with the way she's kissing me I stop trying and tangle my hands in her hair tugging a little. Since she's going to try and get me all worked her I'm going to do the same to her. She moans against me and squeezes my ass harder. Jade loves my ass. She can never keep her hands off. Okay this has to stop. I take my hands from her hair and onto her shoulder pushing her breaking the kiss. Making her hands let go of my ass. Me tugging Jade's hair was a bad idea. In my attempt to get her worked up, I did but now she's not going to stop. Like I said Jade likes it when I fight her but I don't have a chose but to unless I wanna get caught.

"Jade we really can't." I say breathlessly. She smirks trying to wrap her arms around me again but I put my hands back on her chest stopping her. The animal in Jade is starting to show again and let me tell you what will happen if the animal in Jade is out. Once the animal in Jade is out, there is no stopping it till it's done. Meaning I would be on the counter right now with Jade fucking me senseless making me scream out in ecstasy. When Cat and Jess hear me screaming they would come in a hurry to see why. When they see Jade on top of me fucking me with no mercy they would be scarred for life.

"We can Tori. We really can." Damn her voice is so fucking husky and full of lust. I suppress a moan and continue to stand my ground. I can't have sex with her not with Cat here and the kids awake. She places her hands on top of my hands that's keeping her away and slides them down onto her breast. I try and pull my hands away but she holds them holding my gaze with her intense stare. She is so fucking sexy but I can't I don't wanna risk getting caught. I try to pull away again but she holds them tighter my hands tighter making me squeeze her luscious breast. She moans throwing her head back. Shit my panties are ten times wetter than they already are. That was so fucking sexy. No Tori stop it. I pull away fast and running around to the other side of the island away from that monster that is so ready to devour me. She looks at me and her eyes are so dark and full of lust.

"Don't run from it Tori. You know you want It." she says as she slowly walks around the island towards me but I start to walk when she does. I really need to stay away, one touch and I'm all hers.

"Jade no, we can't" I say as I pick up the pace when Jade does.

"Tori come here. Let me have you." she growls. So sexy but no we can't. She starts to speed up her walking and so do I.

"No Jade you can't have me, not yet." I say barely getting away from her as she reaches out to grab me.

"Teddy where is the ice cream?" I hear Cat yell down. Shit I forgot. I look at the counter and see that it melted. Damn—Ahh. Jade just tackled me onto the floor as she kisses on my neck, grabs on to my boobs, and covers my mouth. I swear Jade is a potential rapist. I moan as I try to push her off but she is strong. For some odd reason I like this forceful Jade. It's sexy and a turn on. So what I'm kind of kinky sue me.

"Teddy?" I hear Cat yell and she's coming down the stairs. I'm trying really hard right now to get Jade off but I can't. She keeps sucking and groping. She's getting closer. Oh God Cat is going to walk in on us. Once Cat is off the stairs and on her way in her Jade lets jumps off me she walks out the kitchen and towards Cat. I'm still on the floor panting. I can't believe Jade just did that, but then again I can.

"Tori what are you doing on the floor?" Jade asks sounding amused. Trying to catch my breath thanks to you. I glare at her and she smiles wider.

"Oh no the ice cream melted." Cat says sounding sad because of the ice cream. She doesn't even care that I was on the floor. And at the moment I don't care because I don't wanna tell her I was trying to fight off her hornie friend.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just go to the store and get some more." I say dusting myself off. I look at Jade and she's looking at my neck with a smirk. She must have left another hickie.

"KK." She says happily before running back upstairs. I look at back at Jade and the monster is back.

"Now where were we?" She asks stalking towards me with that predatory look in her eyes. I back away hitting the counter. I put my hands up to stop her again but she pushes them away and pushes herself against me and kissing me softly. Even when the monster in Jade is out she still manages to be gentle. I pull away and she just goes to my neck nipping and sucking. I moan wrapping my arms around her. I want her so bad but I can't have here. I know she's not going to stop till she has me so I'm just going to have to make a deal with her.

"Mmmm Jade baby. Let's make a deal." I say has she sucks harder.

"What type of deal?" she asks against my neck.

"If you stop now and all day. At the end of the day I will find a way to get Cat to sleep in one of the guest rooms and all night you can have me anyway you want." I say feeling Jade nip at my neck before coming back to my mouth.

"Okay but don't expect me to stop teasing you. And if I'm still worked you so are you." she says kissing me again.

"I love you." I say against her lips making her smile.

"I love you too." she says kissing me deeply before pulling away. I look in her eyes and I could see the animal still roaming around but she's keeping it under control. I kiss her again and she goes back upstairs. Okay now that I know Jade would stop trying to jump me I don't have to worry too much. Now ice cream.

LINE BREAK

"This movie is so boring." Jade groans as we watch some little kid movie Jess and Cat wanted to watch. I don't know what it is because I'm not paying attention I'm too busy trying to figure out how to get Cat to sleep in the other room. Jade's been teasing me all day with her touching and kissing when no one's looking. One time Jess caught Jade feeling me up but she didn't say anything because she knows not to say anything about our relationship around our friends. Because if Cat wasn't here she would made some comment about Jade feeling me up.

"Shh Jadey-kins." Cat says shushing Jade making me laugh. I can see feel Jade's glare. She hates that nickname. I look at her and she's still glaring at me. I smile leaning in to give her a quick peck. Jess and Cat are too into the movies to pay attention so I'm not worried about getting caught.

"I'm sorry it's just cute to see you all upset." I whisper making her smile a little. I lean in again kissing her a little longer but I'm not trying to deepen it. I don't want to get her all worked up. She might try to jump me again. I pull away making her groan and Cat shush her again. Jade groans again and Cat glares at her. Whoa! Never seen Cat look like that before. Jade just rolls her eyes and Cat goes back to watching the movie.

"I'm going to go play video games come with." Jade say grabbing my arm and pulling me out my seat. I hope she isn't going to try and get into a make out session. Because if we do that will led to something more. I hesitantly leave out with her. Okay she didn't try anything yet now that we're going up the stairs from the basement. Still not trying anything and we're on our way up the stair to the attic. We walk into the game room and it's really cool. When you walk in it's as like three different flat screens and in front of those TV's they have different types and colors of bean bag chairs. On the wall under the TVs there are like a million games and different types of game systems. Like PlayStation 3, XBOX 360, Game Cube, you name it Jade got it.

I sit down on a purple bean bag as I watch Jade turn on the PlayStation 3, putting in some UFC fighting game, and sits next to me. Okay she must have some serious self control because she still didn't try to jump me yet. I lean over kissing her on the cheek and she looks away from the game and at me confused.

"What was that for?" she ask with a smile as she look back at the game.

"Because we're up here all by ourselves and you still hadn't tried anything." I say making her smile.

"Well if I kiss you I would wanna do more and I'm still kind of worked I don't wanna jump you. Seeing as you're worried about getting caught." she says making me smile as I roll my eyes.

"And you're not worried?" I ask

"No not really." She says as she focuses on the game.

"So you don't care if your little sister and friend walked in on us having sex?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course I care. I just said I'm not worried." She says as she continues to play the game.

"Jade." I wine.

"Tori." She mocks making me slap her arm and she laughs. "Tori look baby I'm not trying anything because I love you." she says pausing the game leaning over and kissing me sweetly. "The threat I made earlier was meaningless. I just said that because I wanted to see how you reacted. It was sexy. Also I wasn't really going to jump you in the kitchen I just wanted you to think the threat was real. Yes I was turned on for real but I couldn't do that to you. No I'm not worried about getting caught but I still don't wanna get caught making love to you. That's like an intimate moment only between two people that love each other." she says leaning in to kiss me. "No I'm still not worked up I was just messing with you and the deal is still on. I'm not going to jump you because of the deal like I said I just like your reaction when you thought I was. It was so fucking sexy but I still want you to get Cat to sleep in another room. I still wanna have me way with you." she says kissing me again. Jade is one hell of an actress. She had me fooled. The way she acted in the kitchen she made it seem so real that she was going to take me right then and there.

"You had me fooled. You are so going to have to teach me some pointers on acting." I say making her laugh.

"Tori you're a great actress. If you really put your mind too it you could have pulled all of what I did to you off." she says kissing me again this kiss deepens a little.

"I love you so much you so sweet." I say against her lips making her smile.

"I love you too. Also I know me being all dominate turned you on and you liked it. I saw it all in your eyes." She says making me blush a little. I can't believe she noticed.

"Well good maybe you could give me more of your force love and affection. A forceful Jade is a sexy Jade." I say wiggling my eyebrow.

"Kinky much?" Jade says making us both laugh a little kissing again.

"You have no idea." I say making Jade look at me with wide eyes. I just laugh kissing her again. "When do you think we should tell our friend about us?" I ask. I'm ready to tell. I want them to know how much Jade and I love each other.

"Whenever you're ready." She says with a little shrug.

"I'm ready." I say making her nod.

"Okay we can tell them all Monday." She says making me smile and kiss her again.

LINE BREAK

"Hey Cat how about you and Jess sleep in the same room?" I say making her face bright up.

"How about we all just sleep in Jade's room?" she asks making me groan a little.

"Cat it would be kind of crowded and if you and Jess sleep in the same room it would give you guys some more time to hang out. Since you, Jade, and I always hang out it could be just you too." I say and she thinks about it before she smile really big.

"KK night Tori night Jade." She says leaving out the room. Yes. Now Jade and I can have some real alone time. Jess and Cat will be out as soon as they lay down. I close the bedroom door locking it and turning around to a smirking Jade.

"Now that she's taking care of why don't you come on over here and let me make love to my beautiful wife." She says making blush at her calling me beautiful. I walk over to the bed looking at Jade laying in the middle of it using the 'come hither' motion, with a sexy smile on her face. I climb on the bed on all fours towards Jade and straddle her when I get to her. She warps her arms around my waist pulling me closer kissing me passionately. Her tongue pushes it's way gentle into my mouth massaging my tongue with her own. I moan when she starts to suck on my bottom lips as she pulls away.

"I've been waiting all day for my very sexy husband to make love to me." I say making her blush a little before she pulls me into another passionate kiss flipping us over slowly so that I'm on my back. I love at Jade and she has that same look in her eyes she had on our first night. The look telling me how much so loves me, how strong her feelings are for me, the look telling me that this moment is just as special as it is to her as it is to me.

"I love you so much Jade." I say meaning those so words with everything in me. I reach up with both hands tangling them in her hair pulling her to my lips in a sweet, passion filled, and loving kiss.

"I love you with my whole heart Tori." She says bring happy tears to my eyes. She smiles down at me brushing away some of the falling tears in kissing me again. I have never felt so loved in my life. I never know somebody could make me feel so loved. I'm really looking forward to being with Jade for a long time and feeling the love I feel now.

Review plz and again I hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

140 reviews thank you guys so much!

_Monday_

Today is the day Jade and I are going to tell our friends about us. I'm really excited and nervous. I'm scared that they will react in a very bad way. I'm not too worried about Cat she's as sweet as the candy she eats. Robbie I don't know but I know Rex will be a perv that damn puppet. Andre' might be a little shocked, and Beck well I don't know but I don't think it will be good.

"Hey babe you ready?" Jade asks looking at me concerned. Jade isn't too worried about what people say. I'm not either but I don't want to lose my friends and I she doesn't want to lose them either. Also if people have something to say about us she would give them an earful.

"Yea I'm ready." I say giving her a sweet smile. She leans in kissing me with a lot of love.

"No matter what they say or think I will still love you." She says kissing me again.

"I love you too." and with that we walk out in the Café. I look over at our original table and see all our friends sitting there. I take a deep breath before looking over at Jade and she gives me a reassuring smile and squeeze to my hand. I smile back and we walk to the table hand and hand. When our friends see us they smile getting us with a little 'hey' or 'hi'. When we sit down Jade is next to Cat and I'm next to Robbie with Andre' and Beck on the other side of the table. I look at Jade and she nods.

"Hey guys we have to tell you something." I say making them stop there little chatting with each other and giving me their attention. I smile nervously making Jade squeeze my hand letting me know that she's right there and not going anywhere. "Well Jade and I are like together." I say hesitantly making everyone at the table shrug.

"We know for the play." Andre' says as he takes a bite out of his apple. They don't get what I'm saying.

"No I mean like together, together." I say putting a little something on the word 'together'. All the boys' eyes go wide and Cat smile really big.

"You're fucking with us right?" Beck asks not believing what I'm saying. I expect that from him.

"No we're not Beck. Why would you think that?" Jade asks sounding pissed. Oh shit everything is about to go to hell.

"Because you and Tori hate each other and now you come in here talking about you're together. It's hard to believe." He says making Jade look even more pissed. We did use to hate each other.

"Actually it's the opposite." I say making Beck scoff rolling his eyes.

"Bullshit. You guys don't love each other." Beck says and I'm starting to get pissed. I know his still in love with Jade but how can he tell us we don't love each other.

"Fuck you Beck okay. Just because you still have feelings for me doesn't mean you can deny the fact that I'm in love with Tori. We're over and we will never be back together. Ever." She says making him look hurt and angry. Everyone at the table is quite looking at Jade and Beck with wide eyes.

"You don't love her. No matter how much you claim you do you don't." he says standing up. "No matter what Jade your still in love with me and you'll just hurt Tori by coming back to me and letting me fuck you." Before I know it I'm on my feet punching Beck smack dead in the jaw making him fall over the sit hitting the ground with a thud. Everyone in the Café' freezes and they just look at Beck on the ground holding his jaw. I storm away feeling eyes on me. Fucking Bastard! I can't believe he said that! I'm so fucking pissed right now. OW! Shit that was a stupid idea. I just punched the locker. I don't care right now. I thought Beck was a nice guy but his just a dick who's ex-girlfriend is with me now and he can't accept the fact that she loves me now and not him. Ugh!

"Tori!" I hear Jade call my name and I stop pacing and look at he worried face. "Damn babe what did you do to yourself?" she ask coming up to me and taking my hand and looking at my bruised knuckles. I hiss at the pain trying to pull away but Jade keeps a hold onto me. "It doesn't look broken but it is going to be sore for a while are you okay and I'm not just talking about your hand." She says her eyes telling me how concerned and worried she is.

"I'm fine just pissed." I say thinking about what Beck said. Jade sigh wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me into a loving embrace. I nuzzle my nose into her neck breathing in her wonderful scents and warping my arms around her and hugging her tight. She starts to rub my back calming me down.

"Tori I love you. What Beck said wasn't true. I don't love him. I love you and you only. You make me happy in ways he never did when we're together. So don't ever second guess our relationship because of what that ass hole said because it's not true. You're my one and only." Jade says and I could hear all the love and honesty in her voice. That makes my heart fill with so much joy and happiness. Jade's words made me love her even more. I kiss her neck softly before going to her lips and kissing her like I never have before.

"I love you too." I say as I pull away from the kiss breathing hard.

"You know Tori seeing you all pissed is a turn on and I think I'm rubbing off on you. You decking Beck was the sexiest thing ever. I know I'm going to get on your bad side." She says making me laugh.

"Well thank you and don't worry no matter how bad you piss me off I could never hit you and me hitting Beck was a shock. I don't really get violate." I say making Jade laugh and kiss me again.

"Maybe I like you getting a little violate once in a while." she says wiggling her eyebrows with a smirk on her face. Little freak but I like it.

"Maybe but really Jade I didn't know I even hit Beck till I saw him on the ground." I say making her nod.

"Yea what he said was fucked up. His lucky I didn't hit his bitch ass." She says making me laugh and kiss her again.

"Hey Tori are you okay?" I hear Andre' ask as he walks in with Robbie and Cat looking concerned. Jade and I pull apart but Jade puts her arm around my shoulder pulling me close.

"Yea I'm fine thanks guys."

"Look it was a shock hearing that you two are now together but we're cool with it. You guys look good together." Andre' says with a friendly smile. Andre' is a great guy.

"Yea maybe we could get a threesome going on." Rex says. Perv. Jade growls angrily making me wrap my arm around her waist and keep her from ripping Rex apart like she always does.

"Rex!" Robbie scolds.

"YAY! I'm so happy for you two. You guys look so cute and happy!" Cat say happy mixed with excited as she pulls Jade and I into a bone crushing hug.

"Cat." I cry out making her giggle before letting us go.

"Thank you guys so much for being understanding and accepting us." I say looking at Jade smiling then looking back at our friends.

"No prob girl you know we always go be by your side no matter who you date." Andre' says making me smile.

"Yea we always got you from the back- I mean your back." Rex says making me want to rips something off him like Jade does.

"Rex shut up. Sorry guys." Robbie says apologies for the perv of a puppet.

"Dream on puppet. You could never hit this or Tori from behind. That's my job." She says making me blush and smack her arm while the others laugh. Jade leans down kissing me before she takes me to the nurse to get an ice pack.

LINE BREAK

"Okay class let's do ABC improv. Tori, Beck, Andre', Cat." We all go up on stage and I look at Beck who jaw looks kind of bruised. Damn I hit him that hard. Well that's what he gets. "Robbie give me a letter."

"D."

"D Tori you start."

"Dumb ass people I swear." I say referring to Beck.

"Everything is cool now. I hope." Andre' says next.

"Fuck that everything is not cool." Beck says angrily.

"Get over it you dick." Jade snaps at him.

"Hey." Cat says happily.

"Ignorance is an ugly trait." I say still referring to Beck.

"Just please let it go." Andre' says trying to keep peace.

"Keep out of this please." Beck says to Andre'.

"Little dicks aren't appealing." Jade says making the class burst into laughter.

"No they aren't." Cat says shocking the class at what she just agreed too.

"Cat you're out your letter was M." Sikowitz says making Cat pout as she sits down. "Tori M."

"Most people would think so." I say agreeing to what Jade said.

"Nobody as a little dick. Well at least I don't." Andre' says cockily.

"Oh really Jade you weren't complaining when you were riding my so called little dick." Everybody in class erupted in 'oh'.

"Please don't flatter yourself. Don't think for one second I was satisfied." Jade says making the class laugh.

"Quit please I don't care about Beck's little dick." I say with a disgusted look on my face.

"Right because we really shouldn't put anybody out like that." Andre' says trying to be the peace maker.

"So this is really it. You're with Tori after all of the shit we've been through?" Beck ask making me roll my eyes.

"Thick fucking skull much. Let me make this clear again for you. I'm with Tori and I love her. Not you." Jade says flat out and Beck looks hurt. The tension in the air is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Jade and I stare at Beck with cold stares getting the same look back.

"Okay that was great." Sikowitz says stopping the showdown. We all sit down me Jade and I in the back with her around my shoulder. I lean over kissing Jade's cheek making her smile.

"Love you too."

LINE BREAK

"Dinner was great Tori." Andre' says rubbing his stomach and picking at his teeth.

"Yea it was yummy." Cat say clapping her hands together.

"Can I take some home?" Robbie ask making me smile.

"Thanks you guys I'm glad you all like it. And yes you can." I say smiling at my full friends. They wanted to come over for dinner. I know its Monday but tomorrow we get to go to school at one and over at three. At HA we call it 'Three Hour Tuesday.' We can go to any three classes that we like the best for every hour.

"Can we have dessert?" Jess ask from her spot at the table. That little girl can eat like a person who hadn't eating in days.

"Yea you guys want some? Jade made some banana pudding."

"Yes." They all say in unison making me laugh.

"Okay I'll be right back." I say walking out the dining room and into the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen seeing Jade sitting at the island already eating some of the banana pudding. She looks up at me smiling. I smile leaning over the counter taking her bottom lip in my mouth sucking off the little bit of pudding on her lip. She moans making me smile before letting go.

"Tease." She says eating some more of the pudding. I just wink grabbing the big bowl of pudding.

"You know it." I say winking again before leaving out going back to the very ready friends. I sit the bowl in the middle of the table and they dig in putting some on their plates. Cat helps Jess get some. I wasn't about to try and help because I might lose my hand trying to. I feel Jade warp her arms around my waist from behind resting her chin on my shoulder as we watch them devour the banana pudding.

"Did you get any?" Jade ask.

"Nope I put some aside for me because I knew this was going to happen." I say pointing to the nearly empty bowl of pudding.

"Very smart but I want some more dessert." She says sounding sad. I smile turning around in her arms and kissing her little fake pout.

"You can have some of mine." I offer and she shakes her head.

"No you keep your dessert I want a different type of dessert." She says with a mischievous smile on her face. Okay I see what she's getting at. Just play along.

"What type of dessert do you want then?" I ask making her evil smile get bigger. She leans in close to my ear.

"Your body." I shiver at the tone in her voice. She pulls back and kisses and sucking on my bottom lip like I did her. She lets go smile as she goes to pick up a sleeping Liz out of her little baby chair and taking her upstairs. Now who's the tease?

"I think it's time we get going. It's getting late." Andre' say standing up and stretching.

"Yea Thanks again for dinner Tori." Robbie says.

"You guys are welcome again. Jess go get ready for bed." I say and she gets up from the table going upstairs. I walk them to the door giving them all hugs saying my goodnight. I go back to the dining room seeing the table already cleared. I walk into the kitchen and Jade is loading the dishwasher.

"I figured since you cooked I could clean." She says closing the dishwasher and starting it up. I smile walking over to her wrapping my arms around her neck kissing her. Pushing my tongue in her mouth and I feel her hands grab my ass right away squeezing. I moan as she takes my bottom lip in her mouth nipping and sucking. She goes to my neck sucking gentle making me put my hands in her hair and pull like she likes it. She moans against me backing us up till I feel my lower back hit the island. She kisses her way back to my mouth. I feel her hands go to my waist picking me up and sitting me on the island with her in between my legs.

"I'm going to go on strike and protest against you guys grossness." I groan against Jade before pulling away turning around looking at a grossed out Jess.

"Jess I thought I told you to go to bed." I say upset and she laughs.

"No you said get ready for bed and I am." she says making a good point but I don't care. I roll me eyes looking back at Jade who is glaring at Jess. I turn back to Jess who is smiling.

"Did you brush your teeth?" She nods. "Okay do you want me to read you a story?" Her smile gets bigger nodding her head and running out the kitchen and up the stairs. I look back to Jade and she still looks kind of upset. I smile leaning in kissing her. She tries to deepen the kiss by pushing her tongue in but I pull away making her groan.

"Tori." She wines trying to kiss me again but I put my hand on her shoulders stopping her.

"Jade baby let me put Jess to sleep and you can have some more dessert like you wanted." I say sliding my hands down and grabbing her boobs massaging them.

"Go before I have my dessert on the counter." She says kissing me again and pulling away grabbing my hands helping me down. "I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom." She says with a wink and smacking my ass. She gets sly smile on her face as I walk out the kitchen. When she gets that smile she's up to no good.

LINE BREAK

"Goodnight." I say kissing Jess on her forehead as she drift off to sleep. She didn't even last the whole story. She made it halfway through. I put the book away turning on her night light and walking out the room leaving the door cracked. I walk down a little to Liz room and she's still asleep. I double check the baby monitored before giving her a kiss goodnight, and cracking her door too. I look at the close door in front of Liz's room and I could tell the light is off from just looking at the bottom of the door. I have a feeling I'm for something good when I walk through that door.

"Jade." I call her name though the door twisting the door nod and walking into the room seeing Jade standing by the naked. I bite my lip as I look at my lover's body. I could never get tired of looking at her body. It's so damn sexy.

"I see Mrs. West is checking me out again." she says making me look at her face that has a smirk on it.

"Well Mr. West how could I not check you with you naked right in front of me?" I say as I walk towards her stopping only a few steps away.

"Point taking. Now Misses I would love for you to get naked with me." she says taking the last few steps in between us grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head reveling my black bra. She bites her lip as she looks at my breast cupping one of them before leaning in and kissing me passionately. I moan wrapping my arms around her naked body pulling her closer. I feel her unhook my bra pulling away but not breaking the kiss as she pulls my bra off letting it fall to the floor. She pushes back against me making our breast push against each other.

She pulls away from the kiss when the lack of oxygen became a problem. I look into those now lustful dark blue eyes and the animal in Jade is ready to be released. She slides her hands that we on my waist on to my ass massaging it leaning in leaving soft kiss on my neck. I moan when she nips at my neck and squeezes my ass harder. I tangle my hands in her black hair tugging making her moan and bite down on my neck making me tug again at her hair. It's like an endless pleasure. She turns our bodies so that my back is towards the bed. Her hands leave my ass going to my waist to the front of my jeans unbuttoning and unzipping them.

She pulls away from my neck taking a step back and pulling down my pants and underwear. Once they're around my ankles I step out of them Jade quickly wraps her arms around me pulling me into a heated kiss kicking my jeans and underwear out the way. She slides her hands up my sides onto my shoulders massaging them before giving a little push against them letting me know she wants me to sit down. I do as she wants sitting down slowly with her following pushing my shoulders a little more letting me know to scoot back. I scoot all the way back till I'm at the head of the bed laying back against the pillow with Jade automatically on top of me resting on her elbows and legs kissing me passionately. I slid my hands up her back going to hair and massaging her scalp.

"Now for my dessert." She growls against me kissing me one more time before pulling away reaching under one of the pillows pulling out a can of Whip Cream. She wasn't lying about that dessert thing. She's sitting on her knees checking the can up looking at my body with hungry eyes. "Now where should I start?" she says acting like she's thinking as she takes the top of the whip cream.

"It's your dessert, start where you want." I say biting my lip. She leans down pecking my lips before pulling away again spraying the whip cream in between my breast all the way down stopping before my lower lips. I shiver at the creamy stuff gets sprayed on my nipples too.

"You most defiantly look good to eat." Jade breaths out as she looks down at my whipped body. I shiver in anticipation as Jade starts lowers herself. She looks up at me with an evil smirk as she takes her first lick up to my belly button, licking around and in it before she continues to lick her way up. She looks so fucking sexy as she works her way up licking the whip cream off my body finally making it to the valley of my breast. "You taste so good baby." She moans against me as she takes one of my boobs in her mouth sucking on my nipple getting the whip cream off. I moan arching into her touch as she bites down on my nipple before kissing it going to the other whipped nipple. I so fucking wet right now. My pussy is throbbing. Begging to be touched.

"That feels so good baby." I moan as she sucks and bites down on my nipple taking one more lick and suck before pulling away making a popping sound. She starts to kiss up my neck coming back to my mouth pushing her tongue into my mouth making me taste the whip cream she licked off my body. I feel her hand go down to my lower lips parting my folds slipping her fingers into my wetness. My hips rise up trying to get more of her fingers making her smile against me. She pulls away we're both panting from the kiss and me more from her rubbing my clit and teasing my entrance.

"Jade baby I need you." I cry out my hips as I feel my pussy start to throb painfully good. She leans down taking my bottom lip in between her teeth sucking on it for a few second letting it go and just staring at me intensely full of lust, want, and love. I feel her part my lower lips even more shifting her hips before I feel her clit push against mine and my eyes slamming shut.

"Oh God, Oh God, Jade." I'm moaning and shaking like crazy. The first time we did this I was the same way. It just feels so good. Jade's just laying against me rubbing my shoulders till I calm down like last time. I slowly open my eyes to see her smile leaning down kissing me slowly. I moan against her as she starts to rock her hips gentle. Rubbing our wet pussies against each other causing wonderful pleasure. I moan holding on to her tighter and wrapping my legs around her so I can feel her more.

"Mmmm Tori you feel so good against me." Jade moans in ecstasy kissing me hard before pulling away and burying her face in my neck kissing that turns to sucking. We both build a nice hard pleasure-full rhyme. She pulls away from my neck coming back to my mouth pushing her tongue inside battling my tongue as our rhyme speed up. I feel my orgasm building up fast. She leaves my mouth moving back to my neck sucking hard before kissing up going to the spot under my ear sucking. My spot.

"JADE!" I scream out her name my eyes slamming shut as I feel my orgasm rock as I cum hard. My body shaking making me see colors behind my closed eyes. I feel my cum get slide down in between the crack of my ass.

"FUCK!" Jade's muffled scream against me as she cums gushing against me. I scream again as I cum again. I don't know what happened. But feeling her cum against me was I don't know, just wow. After the my breathing and all the colors leave I open my eyes slowly seeing Jade looking at me with a weak smile and a dazed look in her eyes.

"I didn't think it was possible that you could cum just by feeling somebody cumming." Jade says sounding amazed and amused. I give her weak smile placing one of my hands on the back of her head pulling her down kissing her with as much love as I can mange at the moment.

"I didn't think it was either. But you we're so good I guess my body had to show you how much." I say against her lips feeling her smile giving me a little peck before she climbs off me and the bed. I immediately miss feeling her body against mine.

"I got something for you." she says from somewhere in the room. I'm still trying to get some of my energy back from my two intense orgasms. I just moan in responds. I feel the bed dip down feeling Jade grab my arms pulling me towards her. I feel our breast press against each other. I just lay my head on her shoulder. I still feel like mush. "Damn Tori I didn't think I took that much out of you. Just stay with me for a few more seconds so I can give you your gift." She says making me laugh a little against her before I find the strength to open my eyes sitting back on my heels seeing Jade smiling with her hands behind her back.

"What cha got?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. She smile leaning forward kissing me softly. She pulls away taking her hands from behind her back holding out a long black box. I smile really big taking it. I look at Jade she nod silently telling me to open it. I take a deep breath opening the box and a big smile breaks across my face. I tackle Jade onto her back making her laughing. I kiss her multiple times out of happiness. She got me a gold necklace with our initials in it.

"Thank. You. So. Much. I. Love. It.!" I say kissing her with ever word.

"You're. Welcome." She says laughing as she tries to get her words out in between the kisses I keep giving her. I stop kissing her looking at the necklace with thankful happy eyes. "Let me put it on you." She says taking the necklace from me. I rest on my elbows grabbing my hair pulling it out the way. She reaches up snapping it. I let go of my hair laying fully against her kissing her with all my happy emotions.

"When did you get it?" I ask finally pulling away from the kiss laying my head on her shoulder feeling her rubbing my back as I rub my finger over the little T and J.

"The day we went to the store and I told you to go wait in the car because I wasn't done. I know you were wondering what I got. I didn't get anything I was just looking and the lady told me I could get a special necklace made and I told her I'll keep that in mind. A few days after we finally got together and we went to the store again I got it made." She says making me smile really big leaning up and kissing her again with all the love I could muster.

"I love you so much Jade. This is so sweet and loving." I say as I continue to play with the necklace.

"I love you too Tori." She says kissing me with the same amount or more love. We pull away Jade just holding me as I lay against her playing with the necklace and falling more in love with her.

LINE BREAK

"Tori Vega please come down to the guidance counselor office." A voice over the intercom says. I've been waiting for that all day. I know it's about me punching Beck but I don't care he deserved it. I look at Jade and she's smiling. I smile back kissing her before I get out of my seat and walking out the class room. I get to Lane's office opening the door seeing him putting on some lotion.

"Have a seat." he say point to the couch in his weird looking office. I sit down with a huff looking at him as he look at me with disappointment. "Tori we had this problem before. You hitting Jade with that cane and now punching Beck." He says shaking his head. I smile to myself as I think about Jade faking that black eye.

"For one you know I didn't hit her with that cane and two he deserved it. He was being a dick." I say making Lane sigh.

"No matter how much a person was being a 'dick' you should never hit them. I'm sorry Tori but I'm going to have to suspend you for a week." He says making my eyes go wide.

"That's no fair. A fucking week come on! A least give me detention for a week! Me supposable hitting Jade with that cane was worth a week of suspension. Me punching Beck is nothing but a few days detention." I exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry Tori but that's the way it has to be and you have to apologize to Beck."

"No hell no! I'm no apologizing for him being a dick." I say crossing the line right there. I'm already suspended.

"Do apologize or get a week of detention after your suspension." He saying making me sigh angrily running my fingers through my hair.

"Fine." I really don't wanna apologize but I don't have time for a week of detention. I have a 'husband' and kids. Ha never thought I would be saying that till I'm older.

"Here is your week worth of homework from all your classes and apologize before you leave. There's the bell." He says sitting a stack of papers on the little table. It's not that thick but it will surely be keeping me busy. I grab the papers putting them in my book bag before leaving out. I walk to my locker seeing all my friends and Jade.

"Hey babe, what happen?" she says looking kind of worried. Jade could always tell when I'm upset even when I don't show my emotions. My friends look worried too. I open my locker pulling out all the books I need to do the homework.

"I'm suspended for a week and I have to apologize to Beck." I say slamming my locking. They all break into a choir of 'what's' and 'that's not fair'.

"That's fucked up." Jade says pulling me into a loving embrace rubbing my back kissing the top of my head. She does this when I pissed. She knows it calms me down.

"Look I have to apologize before I go so let me go do that." I say kissing Jade before pulling away.

"Okay if he gets out of line let me know." Jade says being the proactive girlfriend. I smile kissing her again before going over to Beck's locker.

"Hey." I say coldly. He looks at me and his jaw is till bruised.

"What?" he says just as cold.

"Look I have to do this unless I wanna get a week detention after my suspension. I'm sorry for punching you." I say making a smirk break on his face. I hold onto the strip of my book bag to keep from punching that damn smirk off his face.

"You know it won't be long till Jade is back with me." he says and I fell my anger building up.

"Jade doesn't love you, she doesn't have feelings for you, and She doesn't care about you. She's with me she loves me she makes love to me so let me make this loud clear in a way you will understand. SHE WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU!" I loudly making the whole hallway quite and all eyes on us. His smirk is gone and he has this cold and hurt look in his eyes. It's my turn to smirk. I walk away going right for Jade. I grab her pulling her into a hard sloppy kiss. I hear the other students cheering us on before I pull away smirking at a steaming Beck.

"See you at home honey." I say kissing a stun Jade again before walking out the school VICTORIOUS!

Review like always

A/N Okay I know I made Beck pretty much a dick but I really like him on Victorious. Him being a dick fit the story because his still in love with Jade so yea. I hope you like what I did at the end and no this is not over more to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own

Sorry that this might have taking a while. Thank goodness it's spring break. That mean I will be able to write as long as I want without having to worry about turning in some homework or something. Enough of that Enjoy.

After I walked out the school I went home. I still had the car keys because I drove to school this morning. Jade sent me a text telling me that she and Cat has to finish up a project and that she would get Jess from school. She said I don't have to worry about coming to get them because Cat will give them a ride home. So right now it's just me Liz watching some cartoons.

_No you can't by me a drink. Let me tell you what. I think I think you could use a mint. Take a hint Take a hint._

Love that song Jade and I sung it at Karaoke Dokie when we went out with our friends a few nights ago.

"Hello"

"Hey Tori honey how are thing?" I hear my mom's voice on the other and of the line and a smile breaks onto my face. I miss my mom a lot. I was kind of home sick and still am sort of.

"Hey mom things are great. Hey you think I could come over?" I say happily I really wanna see her, dad, and my room. Some odd reason I don't remember what it looks like.

"Of course this is still your home too. Don't forget it is just a project." Yea it is for a project that turned into way more than a play family it pretty much turned into a real one.

"Okay I will be over in a little bit." I say smiling. I really wanna go home and see how things are going and to come out to my parents. They don't know about me being with Jade. They don't know about Liz either and they are going to be shocked but my parents are understanding so it shouldn't be too hard to tell them.

"Okay see you in a bit bye."

"Bye." I say hanging up. "Hey what do you think about going to see your grandma?" I ask picking up Liz from in between my legs as she I think watch the TV. She looks at me with those pretty hazel eyes and a smile making a little humming noise. "Okay I'll take that as a yes. Let's get you dressed."

LINE BREAK

I just pulled up to my house and my mom is already at the door. I get out the car going to the back unbuckling Liz from the car and taking her out. I look back to my mom and her smiling face is confused but she's still smiling.

"Well who is this little one?" she asks as we walk into the house. I down on the couch sitting the car seat on the couch in between my mom and I. I take the blanket off Liz and once it's off she's looking around with curious eyes. I look at my mom and she's looking at Liz with an 'awe' look on her face.

"Mom this is my daughter Elizabeth Violet West. Liz for short." I say proudly and mom looks more shocked than ever.

"You're… You're daughter. When did this happen? You were only gone for two months?" I look at her shocked face and I start to laugh. She is so freaking out.

"Mom relax okay. Liz here," I say un-strapping her, taking her out the car seat and cradling her in my arms. "Is Jade and I's daughter. It's for the project. Just know Sikowitz is nuts." My mom is looking at me wide mouthed looking from me to Liz.

"Wow so Sikowitz is making you guys take care of a real baby?" She asks and I nod looking down at Liz as she sucks on her pacifier and plays with her fingers. "My brain is hurting so I'm just going to stop thinking about it. I'm not too worried I know you will make a great mother. Can I hold her?" She ask making me smile and hand Liz over. She fusses a little but she quiets down and just looks at my mother. "How are things with you and Jade? From what you told me you to don't really get along." She says making me smile when I think about Jade. I run my fingers across the T and J necklace.

"We're great. Jade is a great mother or father. Whatever the point is she's great with Liz." I say making my mom nod smiling down at Liz when she starts to make some weird noise and my mom makes a face at her making her smile. For a while we just sit and talk. About old times joke laugh play with Liz talk about how things are while living with Jade but I don't tell her about Jade and I yet so I'm going to do that now right after I get the door.

"Coming." I yell through the door as someone rings the bell again. Once I open the door I'm bummed rushed by Jade knocking me on the floor with her on top.

"Oh god you scared me half to death. I got to the house and you and Liz weren't there. I called and texted you but you didn't pick up. I freaked out calling all of our friends and they didn't know where you were. Cat and I was driving around everywhere looking for you and we decided to come by here and ask you mom and dad then I saw the car. Don't ever scared me like that again." Jade finally stopped talking and kisses me with so much passion. That one kiss just told me how scared, worried, and freaked out she was. We hear a cough and Jade pulls away looking relived that she finally found me. We both look at my mom and she's even more shocked then she was when she found out about Liz.

Jade climbs off me helping me up pulling me into a loving embrace. She kisses me again and I think we shouldn't do that again until we tell my mom about us. I pull away turning to my mom whose mouth is wide open. I swear she could catch flies. Before I could say anything I feel little arms wrap around my legs. I look down and see Jess smiling.

"You scared us Tori. Jade was about to have one of those heart things what it's called heart atrack. She even started crying." Jess says making me smile picking her up and hugging her. I look back at Jade and she's blushing looking at the floor. I feel so loved. She started crying because she couldn't find me.

"Well I'm glad Jade didn't have a 'heart attack'," I say correcting Jess poking her in the stomach making her giggle. "I'm sorry I turned my phone off and forgot to turn it back on." I say kissing Jess on the forehead and looking at Jade kissing her again. I hear another cough. Damn it I forgot about my mom again. I pull away looking back at my mom and she looks lost for words. I can tell she has questions rushing through her mind.

"Okay mom before you freak out let me explain." I say sitting back on the couch with Jess on my lap. Mom just nods and looks from Jade, Jess, then back to me. "Okay well this pretty little thing is Jessica. Jade's little sister. You can just call her Jess." I say and my mom looks a little less confused.

"Hey it's nice to meet you." Jess say getting off my lap and going to my mom holding out her little hand. My mom loves polite little kids.

"It's nice to meet you Jess." She says smiling friendly at Jess and shaking her little hand before she comes back and sits on my lap.

"Tori I have to potty."

"I'll show her." Jade says reaching out for Jess's hand and leading her to the bathroom. I can tell Jade is kind of nervous. Nervous about how my mom is going to react to our relationship. I look at my mom and she' waiting for me to explain.

"Okay as you can tell Jade and I are together and I was going to tell you but that's when Jade knocked on the door." I say and she has a blank expression.

"When?"

"Two weeks ago." She just nods and a smile breaks across her face. Okay that's good right?

"Well Tori if you're happy I'm happy. No matter whom you're with your father and I will be always love you." She says making me smile getting off the couch and hugging her. I'm so glad she's so understanding. This is why I love her and my dad.

"Thanks mom." I say and she kisses my forehead before we both sit back down.

"So now that you guys are in a real relationship are you guys going to keep her?" I never really thought about that. I don't know. Yes I'm falling more and more in love with Jade, Jess, and Liz and I don't think I will be able to just let Liz go just like that. I will have to talk to Sikowitz. Jade and I have been doing a great with taking care of Jess and Liz. So I don't see while we should stop.

"I never really thought about it yet. I wanna keep Liz. I will have to talk to Jade. She loves Liz just as much as I do. And I will have to talk to Sikowitz. He did adopt her and that makes him his foster dad." I say making her nod her head.

"You guys are still young and I want you two to get you education."

"Yea I know. I was thinking about that. When we're at school Hannah looks after Liz. I don't see why she should stop now." I say my mom looks confused about Hannah. "Hannah's one of Sikowitz friends." I say and she understands now. After I say that Jade and Jess walk back in giggling about something. Jess sits back on my lap and Jade sits next to me and she's looking at her lap. Poor thing is still nervous.

"Jade honey you could look at me I'm not going to hurt you because you're with my daughter. I'm happy for you two." She says making Jade look up a relived face and smiling. "Unless you hurt her then I will hurt you." She says jokily making us laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jade says leaning over and kissing me softly before pulling away. I feel more comfortable kissing Jade in front of my mom knowing that she's okay with us. I look back at my mom and she's smiling at us.

"Jade my mom and I were talking about after the project about Liz and you know keeping her." Jade looks taking back a bit by what I just said.

"I've thinking about that too. I don't know babe. Maybe we should talk about this more at home." She says making me nod. When we get home, didn't think I would hear that from my other half till I was older.

"Well whatever decision you make I will by your sides to help anyway I can."My mom says giving us genuine loving caring smile. This is why I love my mom and some other reason but at the moment this is the reason. Her being all helpful and understanding. I think that's where I got my helpfulness and good stuff from.

LINE BREAK

"So what do you think?" I ask as Jade changes into a tank top and boxers.

"I still don't know. Yea I love the kid to death. I would do anything for her. But she's not really ours and we're only sixteen and we still have collage a head of us." She says making a good point.

"Yea I know but so far we have been doing great taking care of her and Jess. We're still managing to keep our grades up and like my mom said she will be helpful anyway she can and we still have Hannah." I say making her nod as she sits next to me on the bed leaning against the headboard. I lay my head on her lap as she runs her fingers through my hair and I play with my necklace. Habit.

"Yea. It's still a lot though. We still have to talk to Sikowitz about Liz. And if we can keep Liz are we going to both take care of her because in a couple of weeks you will have to go back home." She says making a very good point.

"Your right. How about we move in together?" Did I really just ask that? We just got together and I'm ready to move in with her. What if we don't last and we still have Liz then what? OH God I'm freaking! I guess Jade can tell because she leans down kissing me softly.

"Relax Tori okay. I know what you're thinking so stop right now. If we do break up that is not going to stop our love for Liz and we will find a way to make it work. And I know this may sound like something out of a movie but Tori we are made for each over. Opposites attract and we're opposites. We're same and some ways but we're still very different. If we we're the same we wouldn't last a day in a relationship. Yes we're going to argue but that's what couples do they fight then make up." She says leaning down and kissing me again. She almost made me cry. She always almost makes me cry after she says something sweet like this.

"Sorry I was looking to my much into the further." I say as I continue to play with the necklace.

"I know and that's okay." She says before sitting me and pulling onto her lap making me straddle her. "Look Tori we have a lot to figure out and we have time. No need to rush okay. When the time comes we can start racking our brains but until then let's just enjoy this okay?" She says making a good point. We should just enjoy this. I nod my head smiling leaning down kissing her softly before pulling away leaning our foreheads together and looking deeply into each other's eyes. I love her eyes. I love that far away they look like a darker color but up close there a beautiful blue.

"Okay we could do that." I finally say kissing her this one a little more passionate. Her tongue swipes across my bottom lip asking for entrance that I gladly give her. Once her tongue is in my mouth it massages mine gently. I moan when she sucks on my tongue. She takes my bottom lip in between her teeth holding it so she can suck on it before pulling away so we can catch our breath.

"You guys I don't feel good." I turn around looking at Jess rubbing her eyes has she climbs in the bed.

"What's wrong?" Jade ask and I climb off Jade leaning against the head board pulling Jess into my lap laying her head on my chest. Jade lays the back of her hand on her forehead. "Okay you don't have a fever so what's wrong?" She says sounding concerned.

"I just feel like I got to th-UGH!" NO, NO, NO! She just threw up on me! This is so gross and Jade is laughing!

"Jade!" I whine and she laughs harder. And Jess threw up again! NOOO! Ugh my mom just had to give her all that junk! She was fine when we left and before she went to bed. Right now I don't care why it started now all I care about is how the hell am I going to get this awful smell out of my shirt. No I'm just going to throw it away.

"Come here." Jade pulls Jess off me and into the bathroom still laughing. Asshole I can't believe she's still laughing at me. I get off the bed slowly so that I won't get any threw up on the bed. That I'm surprised none didn't get on it because she threw up a lot and none got on the bed. I hold the bottom of the shirt out so the bottom would make like a little dip so that no of it gets on the floor. I walk slowly to the bathroom down the hall. Once I'm inside I close the door, taking off my shirt slowly, and the rest of my close getting in the shower. I felt so gross. Yes Liz threw up on me plenty of times of course because she's a baby. I understand Jess is a little kid but her threw up is a lot compared to Liz's little baby throw up.

"Tori baby, you okay?" I can hear it in Jade's voice that she still think it's funny.

"It's not funny Jade." I whine putting my head under the warm hot water letting it relax me and making that icky feeling leave.

"I'm sorry; I just wish you could have seen your face when she puked on you." She says laughing again just as hard as she was before. This is just so fucking hysterical to her.

"Shut up it's not funny she didn't throw up on you." I shine again making her laugh harder. She is so not getting any for a long time.

"Okay, Okay baby I'm sorry. Look I'm going to take these and wash them." She says as she tries to calm down her laughter.

"Whatever." I say still kind of ticked off at her laughing at me. She laughs at my so what madness before she leaves out.

After I feel like the feeling of threw up is off I get out the shower. I know it didn't touch my skin it still felt like it. I if you get it how I feel then good but if you don't then oh while. Anyway Jade came back into the bathroom leaving some clothes for me, I put on the white tank top and short shorts brush my teeth and went back into the bedroom to Jade watching that dumb show '1000 ways to die'.

"Hey." She greets looking away from the TV with somewhat amused eyes. I roll mine pulling the covers back laying down and facing away from her. It's fun to mess with Jade so I'm going to play like I'm still mad. "Aww come on babe don't be like that." She says as she gets under the cover and tries to spoon me. I push her away and she laughs. "Tori." She whines trying to spoon me again but I push her away. She laughs pushing some of my hair away kissing my neck softly. That feels good but I still have to act mad.

"No." I say pushing her away again. She sighs loudly grabbing me by the shoulder making me lay on my back and climbing on top smiling. It's really hard to keep a straight face when you have someone has beautiful as Jade smiling down at you.

"Tori I said I was sorry. And I'll say it again I'm sorry. Now can I hold and kiss on my wife." She says with pleading eyes. I smile wrapping my arms around her pulling her fully against me for a sweet kiss.

"Next time don't laugh at me." I say pouting. She smiles taking me bottom lip in her mouth sucking on it before pulling away.

"If you saw your face you would have laughed too but I'll try next time." she says making me roll my eyes and kiss her again.

"I guess but it was gross."

"Yea it was but I'm sure she got it all out of her system."

"Yea all over me." I say making us both laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

LINE BREAK

"Jess finish your cereal." I say as she just sits there in plays with it.

"I don't want to. I wanna go back to bed. My tummy still feels funny." she says and I can't help but smile as she puts 'tummy' and 'funny' together.

"Morning family." Jade says as she comes into the kitchen kissing Jess, Liz that's sitting in her little baby sit on the counter, and me before she gets her coffee.

"Jess still doesn't feel good and I don't think she should go to school." I say looking at Jess has she lays her head on the island. Jade looks at her and shrugs.

"Okay she can stay here. Are you going to be okay taking care of them two by yourself?" she ask wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into another kiss.

"Yea I'll be fine. If it becomes too much I'll just call Hannah." I say against her lips.

"I'm all ready sick you guys are going to make me even sicker from you guy's grossness." Even when she's sick she all ways got something smart to say. I kiss Jade one more time before pulling away. I pick up Liz out her baby chair.

"Can you do something about the cereal she didn't eat?" I ask Jade.

"Yea I'll eat it." She say wiggling her eyebrows.

"Eww bay soggy cereal." I scrunch up my face.

"The best kind." She says taking a spoon full. I roll my eyes looking back at Jess.

"Jess sweetie go upstairs and lay down. I'm going to feed Liz and when I'm done I will bring you something for you tummy. And if you feel like you have to throw up go to the bathroom." I say and she gets down from the island leaving the kitchen.

"Look at you got your motherly thing going on." Jade says with a mouth full of that soggy cereal.

"And you with your gross thing going on." I say making smile with a mouth full good thing it's closed. I go to the fridge grabbing a bottle heating it up and feeding Liz. Jade already finish the cereal and is on her way out. "Have a good day at school tell everyone I said hey." I say giving her a kiss goodbye.

"You have a good day too love ya."

"Love ya too." I say before she leaves out. I walk up the stairs looking into Jess's room seeing she's fast asleep. She's going to need to get something on her stomach.

DING DONG

The doorbell, I wonder that it is? I walk back down the stairs still holding Liz as she pulls on my hair a little. Have you noticed that babies are strong? I get to the door looking through the hole seeing Beck. What the hell is he doing here? I open the door and he looks up from his shoes giving me a small smile and my face is blank.

"Can we talk?" he asks and I raised an eyebrow giving him a silence I'm listening. "Okay Uhh well I'm sorry. For everything. When you told us that you and Jade were a couple it was a huge shock because you and Jade never go along. Yes I was in love with Jade and still kind of am but I know you two are together now and I will have to accept it." Wow that's really big of him.

"Apology accepted." I say with a little smile and he brightens up a little.

"I talk to Lane about you being suspended. I told him I deserved that punch for saying those things but Lane feels nobody should ever get hit for what someone else said but he did shorten it to three days. That's all he could do." Lane's right nobody should get hit for their words but at the time I wasn't thinking that I was thinking about how he was being an ass that needs to get kicked.

"Thank you." I say and it looks like a big weight was lifted off of Beck shoulders because he sighs in relief.

"Well I should get going." He says pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"See ya bye." I say giving a little wave. He gives one back before walking away. Well that went well. I just wonder how well Jade is going to take it. You know how she is.

LINE BREAK

"Hey babe what you doing?" Jade ask from the other end of the phone. Its lunch time and she's checking in.

"Nothing watching TV with Jess and Liz. Wait I'm just watching TV." I say hearing Jade laugh on the other end. I'm leaning against the headboard with Liz laying across my lap and Jess curled into my side sleep.

"Oh how is Jess?" She asks sounding kind of worried.

"She's fine she threw up a few time but it stopped after I gave her some ginger ale and crackers. It helps settle her stomach from all the junk my mom gave her." I say running my fingers through her brown hair.

"I forgot when she was two she got a hold of my candy bag and ate the whole bag and she was throwing up. She can't have a lot of junk. I should have told your mom that."

"You think." I say making her laugh. "Anyway she's fine. Throwing up can wear you out." I say knowing from experience thanks to my sweet tooth.

"Yea I could wear you out too." she says in a sultry voice. I blush at her word. I hope nobody is around her to hear what she just said.

"Horn dog." I say making her laugh.

"You know it's the truth. You can't get enough of 'Jade Lovin.' She says making me laugh.

"I guess I can't maybe I could get some of that 'Jade Lovin' when you get home." I say flirty.

"Be looking forward to it. But don't be upset if you can't walk for a few days." She says and I just got completely wet. This has to stop I'm with the kids and I don't wanna be all turned on while with them.

"Okay I will but we have to stop with the dirty talk over the phone." I say looking down at the sleeping kids.

"Yea because our friend just got to the table and did Beck talk to you because he apologized about the stuff he said."

"Yea he came by a little after you left. He apologized and my suspension got shorten."

"Yea he told me that part."

"How did you take it?" I asked worried that she might have said or done something mean.

"What do you mean?" she asks sounding kind of offended and that's not what I wanted to do.

"Nothing I was just asking." I say quickly to not make her think I was think she couldn't be nice about it. Clearly she can as you can tell how she is with the kids, me, and sometimes our friends.

"Oh well I said we could work on being friends. Because after what he said Monday was fucked up and I kind of hit him." She says the last part low. Oh god she did not.

"Jade you hit him." Say shocked.

"Yes. No. Okay, I may have hit him in the dick for being one. But he said he deserved it so it's all good." she says nonchalantly. I sigh rolling my eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" I say and I hear her laugh a little.

"Love, kiss, and tell me how pretty I am." she says trying to sound innocent.

"Okay I guess I could do that." I say smiling.

"Oh yea we have a new girl."

"Really?"

"Yea her names Max. Blond, green eyes, she's kind of a tom boy and girly girl mixed in one." She describes the girl in a non caring tone. Good she better not care. Okay so what I get jealous just like she does.

"Cool what is she singer, actress, etc?"

"She's a singer and actress."

"Cool we'll I will just met her when I get back. You better finish your food lunch I almost over." I say hoping she at least ate while she was talking to me.

"Don't worry I will. Love you see you at home."

"Love you too." Can't wait to met this Max girl.

Review plz. Love you guys for all the reviews and favorites and maybe some ideas on some drama with the Max girl. Oh and what do you think about Beck now?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

Okay here is chapter 13. I love you guys for all the reviews and stuff. Thank you guys for the ideas on Max. They were all really good. Enjoy.

Okay today is Thursday and I managed to finish almost all of the work doing a VERY good portion of it from yesterday and today. Thanks to Jade giving me a massage relive some of the stress. It's not easy trying to explain to a five year old that she can't color on your homework. Especially if she's Jade's five year old sister.

"Tori put the pencil down and come here." Jade demands from beside me. I'm still working on the homework and my brain is fried and my hand hurts. Too much thinking and writing.

"No." I say as I finally start to write but Jade snatches the pencil from making me groan. "Jade." I whine.

"Don't Jade me. You need to relax. You've been working hard all yesterday and today. Plus taking care of Liz while I'm at school." She says making a good point.

"Liz isn't really that much trouble. Besides the times she gets fussy and wants someone to sing to her, I think she does that on purpose. She knows I have all this work." I say jokingly making Jade laugh and roll her eyes.

"Well she knows when her 'mommy' is working herself to hard. You still have a lot of time to finish all this work. Now let me help you relive some of that pent up stress." She says and her eyes get darker. I don't like the look she's giving me. It's very mischievous. She gets off the bed grabbing all of my work moving it to her little desk before closing and locking the door. She looks at me raising a seductive eyebrow with a little smirk.

"No Jade please let me finish." I beg really not wanting to finish and she knows that. She shakes her head turning off the light and the only light coming in is the little bit from the blinds but that doesn't stop me from seeing the predatory look in her eyes.

"Get undressed." She demanded sweetly before walking into the bathroom. I hear the water come on to the bathtub. "Okay I guess you need a little help." She says a few seconds later coming out the bathroom. She gets to the bed pulling me off grabbing the hem of my shirt pulling it off gently before attaching her lips to mine. She pushes her tongue in my mouth as she grabs the top of my shorts pushing them down my tan legs. Our lips are still connected as I step out of them.

She pulls away grabbing my hand leading us both to the bathroom. Jade's tub is a whirlpool. It's really big it has the built in jets and could fit like five people. I never used it only just to shower. I look at the tub to see it's full of water with steam radiating of shut off the water before wrapping her arms around me and unhooking my bra. She pulls away letting my bra fall to the floor.

Jade's eyes roam my body has she undresses herself leaving her completely naked. I bite my lip as I eye her naked body and she eyes mine. She pulls me back into a heated kiss grabbing my ass before pulling down my boy shorts. I moan when she sucks on my bottom lip before pulling away and getting in the tub. She gets herself situated in the middle with her legs open before using the 'come hither' motion with a sexy smile. I smile back before getting in immediately feeling the heat rush through me. It's hot but not too hot.

I get all the way inside before sitting down with my legs over her thighs kind of wrapped around her waist with my knees bent kind of like I'm straddling her but I'm not on her lap. Once I'm fully seated she pulls me fully against her. You can say I'm straddling her now because every inch of our bodies are touching. Her arms around my waist my hands resting on her back. She leans in kissing me softly rubbing herhands up and down my back. She leaves my lips trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck.

I moan holding on a little tighter. The heat of the water, Jade's hot open mouths kisses on my neck, and the way her soft hands glide softly up and down my back is turning me on making me feel my wetness even in the water. Jade starts to suck and I tangle my hands in her mane tugging at it like she likes it making her suck harder and I tug again. It's an endless pleasure. She nips down on my neck, before pulling away coming back to my mouth kissing me softly. I feel one of her hands slide down my waist on to my ass squeezing before her hand slips down lower dipping inside my wetness teasing my entrance. I moan loudly tighten the grip I have on her hair. She growls against me biting down on my bottom lip sucking. My body is on fire and it's going to take a lot to put it out. I can slowly feel the stress fading away.

"Mmmm Jade more." I beg needing more of her as she continues to tease my entrance before moving more finding my cilt rubbing it in a slow circle motion. I throw my head back letting a very weird noise rip through me as I buck trying to get more of her fingers. I feel her kiss my throat as she holds onto my waist. My breathing picks up as her fingers speed up. I take my hands out of her hair holding onto her shoulders tight as I try and get more but she pulls her fingers away making me groan and lay my forehead on her shoulder.

"Please Jade." I beg my body shaking in pleasure and want.

"Hold on baby." She says sweetly kissing the side of my head. I'm trying to relax and slow down my breathing but me being this close to Jade and all worked up it's hard to calm down. I feel one of Jade's hands let go of me before a couple of seconds later I feel the water jets come on hitting my every sore spot relaxing it. Jade hand comes back but not on my waist but in between our bodies going right to my lower lips teasing my entrance again. My breathing picks back up,body shaking, hold on her tightens back up, and hips bucking as I moan loudly. I pull my head away from her shoulder looking at her lust filled face.

"Please." I beg can take anymore of the teasing. Pushing her lips to mine forcing her tongue in my mouth our tongues in a frantic fight and before I know it two of her fingers are buried inside of me. I pull away from the kiss throwing my head back eyes shut tight as I scream in ecstasy. Her fingers start of a fast pace. "Ahh YES!" I scream out. Yes she's finally inside of me and it feels great. I wrap my arms around her pulling myself close burying my face in her shoulder has her fingers work their magic.

"No look at me." She says her voice husky and full of lust as she thrust her fingers inside of me unforgivably hard but it doesn't hurt. I pull away from her shoulder looking into those deep blue eyes showing her the animal in Jade. We continued to stare at each other as Jade's fingers find my G-spot making my eyes slam shut seeing the colors of the rainbow, nails digging painfully into her back, mouth open wide in a silent scream, body shaking has she continues to hit it making me cum hard feeling all of the stress come out with it.

"JADE FUCK." I finally scream when I finally find my voice. Her fingers slow down as she helps me ride out my orgasm. Everything goes black as I just listen to my heart beat slowing down. Damn I was stressed. I feel so relaxed and relived. Like everything was just washed away with that body racking orgasm making my body and brain feel like mush. Shit I can't think of anything right now just how the hell I got back in the bed once I finally open my eyes looking at a smirking Jade.

"Damn babe I thought I killed you. I called your name and as you can tell carried you back to the bed and you still didn't move." She says making me close my eyes back and smile in responds. "See I told you I could wear you out. You passing out is what I call 'Jade Loving Aftermath.'" She says making me laugh a little smiling really big.

"I guess you're proving your point that you could wear me out." I say finally able to find my voice.

"Hell yea." She says making us both laugh.

"Do you need to you know?" I ask opening my eyes again and she shakes her head.

"Nope I'm all good. This was just for you. You need to relive some stress so I helped." She says leaning down leaving a lingering kiss.

"From now on you're my number one stress reliever."

LINE BREAK

The next day

"Tori look what I made at school!" I hear Jess yell excitedly as soon the front door opens letting me know her and Jade are home from school. I hear her little foot running up the stairs as fast as she can. Every time she makes something at school she brings it home full of excitement hopping to give her a good reaction out of it. And we do all the time. Little kids drawings are so cute because they draw stick people and they look so funny and cute. She comes running into the room with a big smile on her face holding a big white piece of paper as she climbs on the bed. "Here look." She says thrusting the paper into my hands. I look at it seeing a little blue house the sun, flowers, and four stick people.

"Okay I'm guessing this is me," I say pointing to the brown head girl she nods smiling. "This is Liz," I point to the little stick baby I guess I'm holding, she nods. "Jade," Pointing to the blacked haired stick girl next to me, her smile gets bigger has she nods a little harder making her brown hair bounce as she does so. "And you." I say point her stomach making her giggle.

"It's our family." She says happily. I look at the door and see Jade leaning against it as she holds Liz looking at her like she's the most beautiful thing in the world.

"That's right it is." I say putting the picture against and grabbing her cradling her in my arms and kissing her all over her face making her laugh and wiggle around in my arms.

"No Tori no Tori." She cries in between her fit of laughter. "You're icky." She says making me finally stop to laugh. She gets off the bed wiping her face as she runs out the room. I didn't even notice that Jade had sat down at the foot of the bed still looking at Liz with a happy face.

"Hey how was school?" I ask snapping her out of her trance of loving Liz with her eyes. She looks at me and her eyes look happy but a little sad.

"You know we are going to have to give her back right?" she says not answering my question but answering it with one." I look away looking down at the picture Jess drew, before looking back nodding.

"Yea, but I don't want to." I say my voice cracking a little on the verge of tears. I really don't wanna give her back. I know she's not ours but spending all this time with her and pretending like she is. It's going to be hard trying to give her back.

"I don't want to either but Tori think about. It's already difficult trying to take care of her while we're in high school, yea at times she not hard to handle but when you're trying to do work and she's crying and she won't stop it could mess you up. Also combined with Jess and her five year old curiosity makes it hard to stay focused on school work. If it's hard now wait till we get in college." She is so fucking right. Yes at times Liz can be a handful and so can Jess and them together can really make things hard. I sigh leaning my head back against the headboard closing my eyes letting what she just said sink in.

"I know but I've grown attached to her." I say not able to think of anything else at the moment. I feel her climb all the way on the bed sitting next to me.

"Me too babe, look I know it's going to be hard to let her go but we have to Tori, look at me." she pleas making me open my eyes and turn my head towards her seeing her sad understanding eye. "When all of this is over your go home and I'm still here with Jess. Meaning I really won't be able to do all the teenage things I wanna do. Don't get me wrong I love Jess but I would love to do teenage stuff too. What I'm saying is that I don't want you to be at home taking care of a baby when you could be out hanging with your friends." She says making a hell of a good point. Why does she have to be all deep and smart and stuff? She makes me feel bad for her. She has to stay at home taking care of someone else kid….kind of like we're doing. But she's technically ours till the end of this month.

"Jade-." Is all I could get out before she cuts me off.

"Don't feel sorry for me Tori. I love Jess and I enjoy being around her. Yes I wanna enjoy my teen hood but if it wasn't for Jess I would probably be out doing something I shouldn't." She says leaning over kissing me softly.

"All of what you said is so true but I don't know." I say I really don't want to give her back. I smile a little looking at Liz as she smile making little gurgling noises and kicking her feet. I look back at Jade and she's smiling too before she looks back at me.

"Tori I'm positive Sikowitz would let us visit and spend as much time with Liz after this project is over. He wouldn't just take her back and keep her away from us. He knows that we love her. And I promise after we finish high school and go to college we could move in together, get married for real, have kids of our own, and if it's possible we could adopt Liz. What do you think about that?" She was smiling. She just lifted a big weight off of me. I'm really looking forward to everything Jade just said.

"I think I like that." I say leaning in kissing her before taking Liz and kissing her all over her face. She's still making that gurgling noise. "What do you think?" I asks as I stop kissing her making her make a humming noise kicking her feet happily as she smiles. Yea I'm really looking forward to more of that.

Later on that day

"Yo, Yo, Yo, what's up Tori girl?" Andre greetsfriendly as he walks inside after I answer the door.

"Hey Tori."The bubbly redhead bounces in after.

"Hey sweet thing." Rex says as him and Robbie walk in next.

"Rex," he scolds. "Hey Tori." He says smiling. I close the door once everyone is inside.

"Hey guys, not saying that I'm not happy to see you guys but what are doing here?" I ask smiling.

"Oh Today is the grand opening of that new teen club you've been dying to go to." Cat says eyes light up with excitement. I've been waiting to go to that club for the longest.

"I totally forgot." I say running my fingers though my hair. How could I forget something as important as that?

"Yea well now you remember now go get ready." Andre' says playing shoving me toward the stairs. I laugh running up the stairs taking two at a time. I run into the room to Jade sitting on the bed watching TV.

"Hey babe did you know that, that new teen club grand opening is today?" I ask with a big smile on my face. Her head snaps towards with the look on her face saying 'I forgot.'

"I so forgot. But it's your fault." She says with a sly smile.

"How?" I ask in disbelief laughing a little.

"Because after we talked and Liz went down for her nap I was about to tell you about it but you attacked my lips kissing me like crazy and left me in a haze." She says faking a faraway look. I laugh rolling my eyes. Okay so what, wanted to make out with my girlfriend.

"Whatever I'm going to call Hannah get ready Andre' and the others are down stairs. Probably raiding the fridge." I say grabbing my cell phone off the night stand scrolling to Hannah's number pushing call. She picks up on the first ring.

"Hey Tori what's up?"

"Hey do you think you could babysit tonight?" I asks hoping she can.

"Yea I'll be over in a bit." She says making a big smile spread across my face.

"Thank you so much Hannah." I say shrieked happily. I hear her laughing the other end. Probably because of my I just blow her ear drum.

"Your very welcome bye."

"Bye." I say hanging up quickly throwing the phone on the bed before running out the room into the other on that has my clothes in it.

30 minutes later

"Jade and Tori hurry up!" I hear Andre' yell from down stairs.

"Almost done!" I yell back over looking myself in the mirror. I'm wearing tight black jeans that hug my curves, a purple v-neck showing off my cleavage, black short heels boots, and my hair slightly curled at the bottom. If I do say so myself I look good. I hear my cell phone yelling for Jade to get it as I put on a little eye liner. I finish walking out the room going into Jade's seeing her in a short black dress hugging her body it loosens at the bottom, she has on black tights, black heeled boots, and her hair is curled. Damn she looks good. She hangs up the phone and she looks disappointed. What happened?

"Who was that?" I ask frowning a little.

"It was Hannah she said she couldn't make it. A family emergency." No, No, No! This can't be happening! I've been waiting forever for this day. And Jade looks hella good in that dress. I wanted to grind on her on the dance floor. "Look Tori you've been waiting forever for this you go I'll just stay."

"No it's okay you go ahead." I really want Jade to enjoy being a teen while she can before all of this is over. So if that means me missing the grand opening of a new hot teen club then so be it. It's always other time.

"Tori really go. Its fine." she says making me shake my head no walking towards her wrapping my arms around her neck pulling her into a kiss. Her arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer.

"Jade go. There's always next time." I say really wanting her to go and have a good time. She smiles kissing me again.

"Are you sure?" she is a really good girlfriend and she changed a lot because the old her would have just left when I said for her to go but she now she keeps asking making sure.

"Yes I'm sure." I say kissing her again grabbing her hand and leading her downstairs to our waiting friends.

"About time." Andre' says as her leans against the door.

"Look guys our babysitter can't make it so I'm going to stay back this time." I say and all of their faces drop looking disappointed.

"No you've been waiting for the longest." Cat whines coming to me and wrapping her arms around me holding me tight. Ugh I really wanna go but as long as Jade's having fun it's fine.

"Look we all can go some other time." Andre' says looking upset. I shake my head,prying Cat off of me.

"Look guys its fine. I still have to finish my work anyway. So you guys have fun and next time we all can go." I say reassuring them that it's okay. I don't want them not to go because I can't. They still look kind of bummed. I look over at Jade and she looks sad. I grab her kissing her softly in a silent 'it's okay.' I look at her my eyes saying the same thing and she nods. "Okay you guys get out of here. Let me know how it goes." I say smiling making them chipper up a little. The leave out Jade the last one. Her eyes ask if I'm sure again and I kiss her in responds. "Have fun but not too much." I say pushing her out the door. Once I'm sure they pulled out the driveway scared that they might hear me even if they are outside I scream in disappointment. Ugh I was really looking forward to going to that new club. Now I see why Jade said enjoy teen hood.

LINE BREAK

"Tori can I have some 'Lucky Charms'? Jess asks from her seat at the island. I nod grabbing the box of cereal off the top of the fridge, grabbing her favorite bowl, putting some in her bowl with the milk, and giving it to her. I sit as the island with my head in my hand,not really hungry. I'm still kind of bummed about not going to the grand opening. Jade's still sleeping she got in at like twelve last night. She thought I was sleep but I wasn't. I was too busy thinking about how right she was about giving Liz back after the project. It did suck not going to the new teen club. I see how she's going to feel after the project when one night the gang is going to want to go out and she can't because she has no body to watch Jess. That really sucks.

"Tori." I hear Jess call my name and she sounds kind of sad. I look up at her worried face.

"Yea?"

"Are you sad?" she asks with a little pout. Such a mini Jade she is so cute.

"Naw just a little bummed." I say running my hand through my hair. She looks an even more upset.

"Why?" she ask as she plays with her cereal.

"Just because this new teen club opened last night and I was really excited going but I couldn't go." I say and she tilts her head to the side a little in a confused dog manner. I can't help but smile she is so adorable.

"Why not?" keep it simply.

"Because the babysitter couldn't make it and I didn't wanna leave you or Liz here alone."

"So it's our fault." I frown she just looked so sad. I hope she wouldn't have thought that.

"No God no it's not you guys'fault. Like I said I didn't wanna leave you and Liz alone."

"Then how come Jade didn't stay and you go?" I hate that she looks so sad.

"Because I wanted Jade to go out and have fun." I say and she doesn't look too sad anymore but still a little confused.

"But you're the one who was most excited about going." She says looking for an explanation.

"Sometimes you have to give up something for the ones you love. Meaning me staying here with you and Liz lets Jade know I would give anything up for her and the same with you and Liz okay?" I ask grabbing her little hand in mine. She smiles nodding her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She says making me smile continuing to eat her cereal. Jade walks in kisses Jess good morning before coming to me kissing me with so much passion and love. She never kisses me like this in the morning.

"Thank you." she says against my lips. I look at her confused as she pulls away getting her some coffee.

"Thank you for what?" I ask wondering why she's thanking me. She comes back to the island sitting next to me leaning over and kissing me again with the same amount of passion as before.

"For letting me go out last night knowing you really wanted to go but you let me go instead." I take it she heard what I said.

"Well your welcome. Did you have fun?" I ask and she brightens up a little.

"Yea I did it was really cool." She says taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun. Did you see anything kids from HA there?" I ask trying to brighten up a little but talking about a place I've been waiting months to go to doesn't help.

"A few. Beck came. Oh and you know that Max girl she came too." she says not really caring about Beck but when she mentions Max she gets a little more happy. Did something happen last night between them? I look at her with a raised eyebrow and she looks a little confused. "What?" she asks frowning a little.

"Nothing just when you said Max's name you got a little more happier." I say making her laugh. Okay yes I'm jealous that she got happy about some saying some other girls' name. I glare at her and her laughter subsides a little.

" It's just that Max and I got a lot in common. We got to know each other during the little time she was at HA and she's really cool. She's easy to talk to." She says making me worry about this Max girl. They have a lot in common. Easy to talk to what the fuck am I hard to talk to or something?

"What do you two have in common?" I ask managing to keep my voice from sounding jealous. Just trying to make it sound like a normal question.

"She likes horror movies, the color black, some hardcore metal rock bands, and she likes to write like scary roles and stuff." Wow they do have a lot in common and right now I'm hating that she's fucking happy about it. And I feel kind of bad that we don't have that much in common. I'm still stuck on this easy to talk to shit. But I'm a let it go for now.

"Well I just can't wait to meet your new friend." I say smiling making Jade smile as she leans over kissing me softly.

"I can't either she's really cool, you'll like her. I'm glad you're not being all jealous about love ya." She says kissing me again before leaving out the kitchen. That's what you think. Hell yea I'm jealous. I don't care how much she got in common with that Max girl I still trust her. She never cheated on Beck so I know she won't cheat on me.

"Love you 2." I yell after her.

"You're so Jell-O." Jess says laughing. I totally forgot she was here.

"So what, Jade doesn't know that so let's keep it that way." I say giving her the don't say anything to Jade look. She nods laughing as she finishes her cereal. I just can't wait till tomorrow.

Review like always please.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Discalmer: Don't own Victorious

Here is chapter 14. Sorry it took a little longer than before. Thanks for the reviews enjoy.

I am so happy to finally be back to school. I could not wait to get back here. I was getting tired of staying at home all day. Not saying I didn't like spending time with Liz because I LOVE spending time with her and I want to spend as much time with her has I can because soon I will have to give her back and going back to school kind of makes me sad because I'm away from her so I'm going to be in kind of a funky mood but being in the house all day just sucks. I couldn't really take her out with me because something about kids and teens being outside during school days is against the law something like that but I don't care because Jade and I are about to walk into HA hand and hand for everyone to see.

"Oh babe I want you to meet someone." Jade says happily wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Hey Max." Jade yells across the parking lot to the blond talking to some other girls. Max turned around with a huge smile on her face. I've been waiting forever to meet this Max. She's gives Jade the 'one second' finger before going back to talking to her friends. She's wearing a purple mini skirt a white tank top that shows some of her stomach and a black low cut jacket.

"I thought you said she was tom boy girlie." I saylooking at Max and she doesn't look to tom boy to me. Jade shrugs.

"On the first day she was all tom boy dressed but she had the girlie 'oh my god I broke a nail' thing going on. After her first day she started dressing girlie. She's still cool though." She says shrugging again.

"When I first got here you hated my guts and I was all girlie." I say looking at her in disbelief. She laughs rolling her eyes.

"Well maybe if you didn't rub all on my boyfriend and talked to me first I would have liked you. Maybe." It's my turn to roll my eyes. She's still on that 'you were rubbing my boyfriend' thing.

"Whatever Jade you didn't even like me before you caught me getting coffee off of Beck," I corrected making her roll her eyes dramatically. "You were the one who made me fall in the parking lot by bumping into me and saying 'watch were your going' with that evil smirk of yours. Like the one you're giving me now." I say making her laugh.

"Oh well I was a gank then. Now I'm nice." She says faking a sweet smile. I roll my eyes and see that Max is just a few steps away from us.

"Hey Jade." she greets with a little flirty smile not even looking my way. Okay I can already tell she's going to be a problem.

"Hey Max I want you to meet my girlfriend Tori." Jade says gesturing to me. Once she finally looks at me her light green eyes just got a lot darker. It's like she's looking right though me like she's searching for just got this little evil look in her eyes making me feel a little small and we're the same height.

"Hey Tori." She says extending her hand. I look at her hand then back at her face and she's smirking and it's like Déjà vu and I'm starting to think about when Jade poured that coffee on my head. I wanted to run like I did last time but no uh huh not this time. I love Jade too much to just let go of her that easily.

"Hey Max." I say raising aneyebrow at her and taking her hand. She gives it a hard squeeze making me wince a little but I squeeze just as hard my eyes challenging her to try me.I can tell she notices the look and she squeezes harder making me squeeze just as hard. I can tell I hurt her a little because she gets kind of a pain look but it quickly leaves looking at me like she's criticizing me. I really don't like this girl and we just met. I can tell she's up to something. After a few seconds of silent criticizingfrom her and the answering challenge from me we; let go of each other.

She massages the hand that held mine. I'm not going to lie; she had one hell of grip. I smirk at her in letting her know I won. She doesn't like it giving me the little 'this isn't over'glarebefore she looks at Jade and that flirty smile comes back. How the hell did she not notice what was going on between us. Oh because she was too busy playing on her damn phone.

"So Jade how's your morning going so far?" Max asked flipping her hair over her shoulder. No she can't to the flirtatious hair-flipping thing that's my thing and she most definitely can't do it towards Jade.

"Pretty good I still need to get my coffee I couldn't get any thanks to this one." Jade says smiling bumping my hip with hers. I was in rush to get here. I look at Max and she's still has that damn flirty smile on her face. Max is very attractive and any guy or girl would love to be with her but she could wipe that damn smile off her face and stop ogling my girl and go find somebody else.

"Oh well I could go get you some." She says chucking her thumb over her shoulder with hopeful eyes. I don't think so! She will not be buying Jade anything.

"Oh for real? I would love that. Thanks. See Tori I told you she was cool." Jade says a little too happily for my liking and I don't care if she's cool or not I still don't like her. Max looks and she raises an eyebrow at me with a cocky smile. She is most definitely not buying her anything now.

"Oh no Max no need to spend your money. I got you babe." I say leaning up and kissing Jade hard pushing my tongue in her mouth. I feel Jade's hands on my waist pulling me closer. She moans when I suck on her bottom lip as I pull away. Jade looks at me a little confused as why I just attacked her mouth. I look at Max and she looks kind of jealous but she covers it up with a fake smile. Ihave the cocky smile on my face now telling her that when I said 'I got you babe' I meant it.

LINE BREAK

Today day is going great so far besides meeting Max but everything is great right now I have to go to my locker and get some boo-. What the fuck! Max just bumped the hell out of my shoulder. I spin around sending a deadly glare at the green eyed demon. She just smirked looking me up and down criticizing me with her eyes again and I challenge like before.I'm not backing down. She gives me another once over with that stupid smirk before continuing to walk to where she was going. Okay now she's a big problem.

"Hey babe what's with the angry face?" Jade asks coming out of now where with a confused and amused at the same time. Your new 'friend'is why I have this angry face oh and by the way she likes you. I walk around her my locker not even answering her because if I tell her that her 'cool' friend just tried to take my fucking shoulder off something bad might happen."Tori, what's the matter?" she asks sounding fully concerned. Wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling my back against her chest resting her chin on my shoulder. I sigh laying my head back against hers. I love being in her arms. At this moment I don't care anymore that Max just bumped me.

"Nothing babe really I'm fine now." I say turning in her arms and planting a sweet kiss on her lips. When I pull away she's looking in my eyes trying to see if I'm telling the truth and I am. I'm fine now but at first I wasn't.

"Okay, you sure? Because the glare you had was not very friendly." She says making me smile and peck her lips.

"I'm sure and I'll be even better if you walk me to class." I say making her smile and nod. I turn back in her arms getting my books before we head towards my science class.

"See you after class." She says pecking my lips.

"See you." I say waving bye to her as I walk into class and Aww you got to be kidding me! Max is in this class? It's bad enough she's after my girlfriend and just almost knocked me down in the hallway now I have to be in the same class with her. She turns around from the girl she's talking to giving me an unpleasant grin. I give her a fake smile rolling my eyes before taking my seat in the back by the window.

"Okay class take your seats." Mr. Boyd says walking into the class. Everyone stops their convocations and go to their seats. Max looks my way and that grin is back as she makes her way to me. Oh god please don't let her sit next to me. Oh fuck my life. She seats right next to me with a smirk before turning to face the teacher. I scoot as far as I can away from her. I tried so hard that I might as well be sitting on the window ledge. Max notices because she smiles while she's still listening to the teacher. Don't think because I scooted almost out the window means Max scares me it means I don't like her and I don't wanna be by people I don't like. Also people who as their eyes on my girlfriend.

"Okay class today we will be doing partners. And your partners will be the person sitting next to you-"After he said that my body tenses up quickly snapping my head in Max's direction who I find giving me the 'up to no good' smile. I have a feeling this is not going to end well. Okay let me start listening so I won't miss anything. "You can pick anything that has to do with astronomy and you have to write a paper on it with your partner. Get started." I sigh running my hand though my hair closing my eyes. I really don't wanna work with her. But unless I wanna fail this class I don't have a choice. I look over at Max and she already has her book open to the Sun with a smirk. Yeah she is up to no good.

"I was thinking maybe we could write a paper on the Sun." she says pointing to the page. Yea no shit, it's not like I don't see it on the page.

"Okay." is all I say before I lean over getting a pencil notebook and my science book.

"Did you know that the Sun is really HOT? It's kind of reminds me of Jade." I stop flipping through my science book and my head shoots in her direction and she's smirking at me. She has a very large pair on her because she did not hesitate to say what she just said.

"Really?" I say with a raised eyebrow and she gets an evil smile.

"Oh yeah, Jade is hot as fuck. I don't know what she's doing with someone like you." she says the last part with a little disgust. Yes Jade is very hot, but what the fuck does she mean by she doesn't know why she's with someone like me?

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" I ask letting anger lace my voice.

"Come on Tori let's not kid ourselves Jade needs someone better. Better than you. She needs someone like me. I'm everything any guy or girl would want. You I can't say the same for. Sorry to say this but your singing isn't really all that good." When she said that it hit hard, it kind of hurted like all the times when Jade said my acting was bad. I look at Max and she's giving the 'told you this wasn't over' look.

"Jade is mine so you can just fuck off." I growl. Yes I'm still hurt by what she said and it did shoot a hole right through my ego. But that doesn't mean she could get away with trying to get Jade.

"She's yours for now. When Jade finally sees that your acting and singing sucks she will come to someone who has real talent." That was a huge slap in the face. I know my acting isn't the best but I'm getting better and there is nothing wrong with my singing….. right?" I look at Max and I guess she could see the hurt look in my eyes because she has a smug smile on her face.

"Fuck you Max." I say with as much venom as I can muster and a glare that I didn't think I was capable of giving. And the thing that pisses me off is that it doesn't faze her at all.

"Soon something I will be doing to your girlfriend." Before I could get a swing off her the bell rings. She stands up grabbing her things blowing a kiss my way and winking before she walks out with a victorious smirk. It takes every fiber in my being not to go after her and rip her head off. Jade is so rubbing off on me. I grab my things just throwing them in my bag. I can't believe she said that. I walk out the classroom fuming. I don't see Jade and when I do her and Max are talking. Max glances my way smirking and I hold the strip to my book bag with a death grip. I'm going to show her who Jade belongs to. I'm making my way to Jade and she sees me smiling waving me over. I make it to her she turns to me and I go right into her arms wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her into a hard kiss pushing my tongue into her mouth like I did this morning. I'm guessing Max is going to be slow learner because Jade is mine even what she said back in the class room pissed me off and her insult hurt me it doesn't mean I'm going to back down.I take one of my hands out from around her neck and slid it under her shirt cupping her boob and squeezing making her moan. I smile against her before pulling away and Jade looks really turned on.

"Damn Tori." She breath out as she tries to catch her breath. I smile pulling her in another kiss taking my hand off her neck tangling it in her hair pulling. The other hand massaging her boob and sucking on her bottom lip making her moan and her hands go to my ass squeezing. Yep she is so worked up and that's what I was heading for. We hear a cough and pull apart looking at Max who gives an awkward wave.

"Still here." She says making Jade blush moving her hands back to my waist. I don't care I wanted her to see. To show her that Jade could only do that to me and not to her. I squeeze her boob again and she growls her eyes turning a darker shade of blue.

"Sorry. Tori don't get something started you can't finish." Jade says her blush fading and a sly smile makes its way onto her face.

"I started for a reason and I wanna go now." I say with a pout. Jade can't resist the pout because she leans down taking it in her mouth sucking on it. I moan grabbing her hand pulling her towards the janitor's closet and she follows quickly.

"Talk to you later Max." Jade yells over her shoulder as I pull her away. I look over my shoulder at Max and she looks very jealous and pissed. Maybe seeing how whipped Jade is she would get through her thick skull that Jade is mine and would not leave me for her.

LINE BREAK

"You know Tori you sticking your tongue down Jade throat and dragging her off to have sex in the janitor's closet doesn't bother me.." Max says leaning against the locker next to mine with her arms crossed.

"I didn't seem that way to me." I say sounding pretty sure that it did bother her as I put some of my books away.

"You know I could satisfy Jade way better then you can. I would make her feel so good that when someone asks about you she'll say 'Tori who?'." She says and I throw my book in my locker feeling my anger build up again. I don't' look at her to know she has that evil smirk on her face letting me know that she just got to me again. Remember when I said I'm going to be in funky mood because I'm going to be away from Liz well Max is added to that mood like she was doing earlier. I'm great in bed and anywhere else Jade and I plan to have sex. Damn way does she have to get to me so much. I don't look at Max as I try to stay calm and I just try to finish getting my things and calm down before I do something bad. I just got back and I'm not looking forward to another suspension.

"Hey Max come here a second." Thank god someone called her I was getting sick of being around her.

"I'll see you and your hot ass girlfriend later. We still have to do that science project. It's going to be so much fun." She winks and a sly smile before walking away and before I could go after her I feel arms around my waist.

"Hey babe ready for class?" Jade asks kissing the side of my head. Jade just saved Max life. I was so ready to make her face match Cat's hair. Yea Jade is so rubbing off on me. My breathing is starting to speed up again but in a good way because Jade is nipping and sucking on my ear. She is still kind of worked up from our visit to the janitor's closet. I smile when I think about it because Jade was amazing. Ha something Max can't get.

Review please like always. So what do you think about Max. And what do you think will happen while Tori, Max, and Jade are at the house together?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

I was really wish the day would have went a little slower because now school is over meaning Max has to come over to work on our project. I have a gut feeling Max is going to try something and I need to warn Jade about her. Right now Jade and I are standing in front of Jess's school waiting for her to come out. Max said she had to do something before we go but I don't care I don't want her to come in the first place.

"Hey Jade." I call to her thinking now is a good time to warn her about Max.

"Yeah what's up?" she asks looking away from her phone and at me to let me know she's listening.

"I wanted to talk to you about Max." I say making her smile. What the hell is she smiling about?

"What about her she's cool right?" Oh she thought I was going to say something nice about her. Well she can forget that right now.

"Uhh well…. I don't really trust her…. around you" I say making Jade smile even bigger. She thinks I'm jealous. While she can stop thinking that because I'm not.

"Is my Tori jealous?" she asks pinching my cheek making me slap her hand away and glare at her. She laughs leaning over trying to kiss me but I pull away making her laugh again. I can't believe she's being like this. I'm trying to tell her watch out for her 'friend' and she's laughing.

"No I'm not jealous. Letting you know I don't trust her alone or with you at all." I say in a serious tone and it's kind of like she just brushed me off because she goes back to her phone.

"Tori relax okay. It's okay to be jealous it lets me know you care about me andthat you love me. Max is a flirt I know but it's harmless she means nothing by it." Jade says the last part nonchalantly. Harmless is not how I describe Max at all. She's more dangerous than any wild animal in the world. Yes I love Jade why the hell does she think I'm warning her now?

"Jade once again I'm. Not. Jealous." I say slowing trying to get it through her head. She looks at me and she looks kind of mad but I don't care she should be mad at herself for not taking what I'm saying serious. "Not saying I don't love you or care about you because I do but I don't trust her and I think you should be careful." I say looking away from her because I'm kind of hurt that she is not taking what I'm saying in to heart. I feel her arm wrap around my waist turning me to face her. I look at her and she as this pleading look on her face.

"Tori, Max is cool people. Just get to know her." That's what you think. I know her and she's a bad person nowhere near cool.I scoff at what she said pulling away making her sigh running her fingers through her hair. Asyou can tell my point is proving that she's not taking what I said to mind and she just wants me to like Max. I'm not going to like Max till she finds someone else girlfriend to go after.

"Tori why don't you trust her?" she asks making me look back at her and she looks like she really wants to know.

"I just don't okay. I have a bad feeling about her." making Jade scoff this time and roll her eyes. I can't really tell her 'Oh Max is trying to steal you away from me.' she really won't believe me then.

"Your just being ridiculous. Just admit you jealous." I look at her in disbelief. Is she fucking serious? She just called me fucking ridiculous because I'm trying to look out for her and keep our relationship safe from that blond demon. See why I couldn't say I can't say what I wanted to because she would have said more than me being ridiculous and jealous.

"Fuck it then. Forget I said anything." I angrily snatching the keys out of her hand and storming off towards the car. I can't believe her. I tell her to watch out for Max girlfriend stealing ass and she calls me ridiculous and jealous. I unlock the driver side and get inside not bothering to unlock the other doors. If we didn't have Jess I would leave Jade and Max here. Since she thinks Max is so fucking cool could see how cool she really is when she tries to steal her away. But then again I love Jade too much to leave her alone with that shank. God I'm so pissed right now and here comes Max. She sees me inside and I don't hide the glare I'm throwing at her. She's the reason Jade called me ridiculous.

"Whoa Tori what's with the angry face?" she ask mocking surrender. I should really start this car and hit her but I will go to jail and Jade would be pissed at me for doing that to her 'cool' friend and while I'm in jail her and that blond thing would be together and I'm I'll be in jail trying not to drop the soap. I flip her off making her laugh. "Again something I would be doing to your girlfriend." I get out of the car in a flash about to pound on Max's face but I hear Jess laughing letting me know there close. I give her the 'I would fuck you up if they weren't coming' look making her give me the 'I'll love to see you try' look and before I could respond back I feel little arms around my legs. I look down seeing Jess smiling up at me.

"Hey Tori look what I made you." she say happily letting go my legs and digging into her book bag pulling out a picture that's suppose to be me and the words under the 'me' saying 'Best sister-in-law ever.' I smile makes its way on my face as I look at the picture. Jess just made my day. I just completely forgot about everything bad that happen today.

"Aww thank you so much. I love it." I say leaning down picking her up giving her a big kiss on the cheek and a hug. I really do love it.

"You're welcome." She says happily giggling as I places kiss all over her face. And she just takes them not all me gross of icky. I guess she could tell that I'm upset.

"Max this is my little sister Jess." Jade introduces them. I put Jess down but I keep looking at the drawing. I'm so putting this on my wall when I get home. I mean my real house.

"Hey nice to meet you." Jess says politely holding out her hand to Max. She is sweetest thing even when she calls Jade and gross.

"Aww it is nice to meet you too. Jade your little sister looks just like you. Does she act like you too?" Max says taking Jess's little hand in her shaking it gently.

"You have no idea." Jade says making them laugh. Jess comes back to my side holding onto my legs. I look down at her and she's smiling at me. I smile back leaning down with the picture.

"Hold onto this till we get home kay." I say giving it back. She nods taking it back and putting it in her book bag. I kiss her forehead before standing back up and getting in the car. "I'm driving." I say before getting inside. I don't even look at Jade because I'm still pissed and I don't think I'm going to be un-pissed till I get an apology and she at least tells me she would try to be careful. Jade straps Jess in before getting into the passenger seat, and Max sits behind Jade's seat. I make sure everyone is strapped in before I pull out of the schools parking lot. I feel Jade eyes on me but I don't bother looking at her. I know she's going to want to talk about what happen but at the moment and maybe all day I won't wanna talk to her. I look in the rearview mirror seeing Jess looking out the window and I look at Max seeing her smirking at me. I roll my eyes at her before looking back at the road. I feel like this day is going to get a whole lot worse.

A/N: Sorry don't hate me I'm a tease. I just wanna keep you guys on the end of your seats in anticipation to see what happen next. I love all your reviews and ideas. Please review they make my day. The next chapter will be up soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

I finally finish writing this. I had a hard time with this one. I had to do some taking out, putting in, new use of words, and a lot of thinking, all of that good stuff to finish this. Thank for your reviews they really help me with my writing. Enjoy.

I'm getting to my breaking point. We are almost home but on our way I was so close to pulling over and kicking Max out the car and leaving her. She's been flirting with Jade the whole ride. Every time like now she's flirting with her I would look at her in the review mirror and she's smirking because she know she's pissing me off. I would grit my teeth to keep from snapping at her in front of Jess because I don't wanna say something inappropriate. I don't wanna seem like a hypocrite because I'm always scolding Jade about how to talk around the kids. So I keep my cool.

The thing that's really messed up is that Jess could see that Max is after Jade and she's five. I know because one time I sent a deadly glare at Max for flirting with Jade I saw Jess frowning at her and she mouthed the words 'I don't like her'. When she mouthed those words I got the biggest smile on my face and I noticed Jade giving me a weird look but I don't care because finally someone could see that Max and trying to get Jade. I mouthed the words 'me neither'. She smiled and continues to frown at Max. I would look at Jade every now and then and see she was either looking at her phone or at me looking kind of pissed or sometimes with a questioning look. I would just look back at the road and act like I didn't see the look. I wonder what that look is for?

"God Jade your house is beautiful. Kind of like you." See what I mean I almost crashed into the garaged. Jade just kind of blushed and I saw Jess roll her eyes at how corny that line was.I really hate that she thinks this is all harmless flirting.

"Thanks my parents are stacked." She says getting out the car. I get out car going to get Jess out. "Tori give me the key." Jade says as she stands by Max with her hand out. Ha yeah right I'm going to give her the key so her and Max can go in by themselves. I know Hannah is in there but like I said I don't trust Max. I raise an eyebrow at her looking from her to Max then back. She rolls her eyes and sighs. I know she gets what I'm saying. Once I got Jess out I take her hand we all head toward the house. I feel Jess squeeze my hand making me look down at her and she smiles at me. I love her smile it reminds me of Jade's. Ugh I hate being mad at Jade. I wish Max never came to HA.

"Hey Tori how did it feel being back at school?" Hannah asks once we got in the house with Liz in her arms. I smile when I see her and Liz. Mostly Liz because I missed her even though I see her all the time.

"It could have felt better." I say honestly taking Liz and once I have her in my arms I fell so much better.

"Hey Jess how was school?" She asks Jess.

"It was good." she replies quickly before running into the kitchen. That little girl could really eat.

"Hey Jade how was your day and who is your friend?" Hannah asks nicely. Hannah is like a good mother who greets her kids when they get home from school. That makes me feel better.

"It was good and this is Max." she introduces them and Max holds out her hand to Hannah.

"I love teens that have manners." She says taking her hand and shaking it kind of eagerly. Hannah isn't that old maybe in her early thirties but she acts like she's older.

"Yea she's cool." Here she goes with this cool shit again. I shake my head from the thoughts trying to stay calm and go into the kitchen seeing Jess seating on the counter eating a bag of 'Cheetos'.

"You're going to turn into a big cheeto one day." I joke making her stick a orange tongue out. I scrunch up my face making us both laugh. I look down at Liz and she's smiling too. These two make me feel better even if my day sucks at the moment.

"I will give you a tour of the house later. You want anything to drink?" Jade ask walking into the kitchen with Max going to the fridge.

"Okay and yea do you have any soda?" Max asks standing next to me and looking at Liz. "She is the cutest thing." she says reaching over and stroking her chubby cheek. I tense up a little and she could tell because she gets a smirk on her face.

"Yea she is." Jade says proudly handing her a strawberry crush soda. I look over at Jess and she's frowning at Max, and Max is looking confused asto why she is looking at her like that. I can't help but smile.

"Jess please get down." Jade orders nicely making Jess sigh rolling her eyes before continuing to eat her chips and jumping down. Jade looks at her with a raised eyebrow wondering why Jess is acting like that. "What is your problem?" Jade asks sounding a little pissed. I hear Max snicker from beside me and I glare at her making her smirk.

"I don't have one do you?" My jaw is on the ground. Oh god something bad is going to happen.

"Jess don't get smart with me." Jade says sternly bringing out her motherly side.

"I'm not I'm asking a question just like you." she says with a snappy tone. I can tell Jade is trying hard to keep from going off on Jess and I better step in before something goes wrong. Before Jade could say anything back I jump in.

"Jess go to your room and I will come up there in a second." I say and Jess nods looking at Jade one last time with the same glare Jade is giving her. I swear they look just like each other. Once Jess is out the kitchen Jade snaps.

"Don't ever do that again." Jade growls at me. What the fuck?

"Do what?" I ask shocked at why she just snapped at me.

"Don't be undermining me. Now she's going to think she can get away with stuff like that all the time." Jade snaps giving me a very dirty look.

"No she's not I was just trying to keep you from going off on her and hurting her feelings then she was really going to be mad at you." I say trying to explain.

"Tori I don't care she could be mad all she wants she will get over it. don't do that again." I look at her in disbelief. I hear Max snicker again and I look over at her with so much hate. I can't believe Jade just snapped like that.

"Whatever." I say walking out the kitchen.

"no it's not whatever Tori." Jade says coming after me.

"Fine Jade I'm sorry. Now do you want me to call Jess back down here so you can yell at her?" I snap back making Jade's anger fade a little. I'm hurt that she's acting like this.

"No I was-". She tries to talk but I cut her off.

"No you gave me such a hard time about 'undermining' you so here you go. Jess!" I yell to her. And Jade looks really shocked.

"Yea?" Jess says coming to the top of the stairs.

"Your sister wants to yell at you. Apparently I'm 'undermining' her by trying to keep you from hating her." I explain. Jess looks confused and Jade anger is gone and she's looking at me in disbelief.

"No Jess go back to your room I will talk to you in a minute," Jade tells her finally finding her voice. I'm about to walk up the stairs but Jade grabs me. "Tori I'm sorry. Okay but I don't want her to think she could get away with that type of stuff." She says in a soft tone.

"Jess looks up to you. Where do you think she got that snappy attitude from? She will not think she could get away with that type of stuff because eventually she would feel bad about it and apologize." I say making her nod her head in agreement.

"Your right and I'm sorry. Look we are going to have to talk about earlier and this right here isn't over." She says and I know I wasn't about to get off that easily.

"I know." I say looking down at Liz and she's looking at Jade and I with a eyes begging us not to argue any more. I hate arguing in front of the kids. I lean down kissing the sad baby and she smiled instantly. Jade grabs my face kissing me softly.

"We'll talk a later." She says kissing me again before going back up the stairs to Jess's room. I sigh glad that's over for now but I still have to deal with Max.

"Is the family argument over?" I hear Max ask sarcastically. I roll my eyes before turning around trying to keep my cool.

"Look I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now. Let's just finish this dumb project so you can leave." I say with a very serious tone. She gets an amused look on her face.

"You know undermining Jade in front of the kid is just going to push her away more? And when she is can't deal with you any more she will be coming to me." She says and I clench my jaw tight and hold Liz against me to keep from hitting her.

"I swear Max on everything I love if you don't back off I will really hurt you." I say looking deep into her eyes letting her know that I'm serious.

"Are you threatening me?" She ask with an raised eyebrow.

"No I'm promising you." I growl before going up the stairs.

LINE BREAK

"Nobody really knows how hot the Sun is." Max says and I write it down. "I would love to know how hot your girlfriend really is without her clotheson." I slam the pencil down on the notebook looking up at her very pissed. She's been doing that all night but only when Jade isn't in the room and when Jade is in the room she flirts with her. All night I've been trying to keep from ripping all the blond hair off her head. Before I could say anything Jade walks back in with some snacks.

"Here you guys go."Jade says sitting the snacks in the middle of the bed. I'm not in the mood to eat because Max ruins my appetite. Jade sits by me leaning against the headboard while Max sits at the end of the bed somewhat in the middle.

"Thanks Jade your really sweet." Max says with a flirty smile making me roll my eyes and look at Jade who smiles.

"You're welcome and I try to be." She says cockily. I snort rolling my eyes at her lie; bullshit Jadedoesn't try to be sweet with anyone but me and the kids. Jade looks at me with a raised eyebrow with a look saying 'Really' to me pointing out her lie. I smile with a 'yea really' face and she rolls her eyes going back to her phone.

"Tori can you come help me with something?" Jess asks coming into the room. She looks at me with hopeful eyes. I look over at Jade and she's looking at the TV and Max as a evil smile on her face. I know once I leave this room she's going to try something. I look at the hopeful Jess and the evil Max. I choose Jess because whatever it is she really needs me. Fuck I don't wanna leave them alone; but I have to trust that Jade won't go over the line. I walk with Jess hesitantly out the room and Max waves at me with a wink and I give her a fake smile before flicking her off.

Okay well Jess needed help with one of homework problems. I asked her how come she didn't ask Jade she said Jade is mad at her for being bad. I told her that yes Jade was upset about that but she'll get over it and if it had something to do with school work Jade would have got up in a quick fast and in a hurry to help her no matter how mad she was at her.

She felt better now I'm able to leave and get back to my work and hoping nothing is going on. I walk down the hall towards the bed room and once I get to the door I see Jade and Max hugging. But it's not a normal hug it's more of anamorous hug because Max has her fingers tangled in Jade's hair and her face buried in her neck and Jade is just hugging her back likeit's nothing but she don't seethat this hug is more than just a that. And Jade doesn't do hugs. Only people she willingly hugs is Jess, Liz, and me. I raise an eyebrow at Jade and she just shrugs pulling away. Max looks at me with a smug smile on her face.

There is a lot of tension at the moment as I look at Max letting her know how much I despise her. She doesn't seem fazed by the look I'm giving her but I can see she's kind of tense. I look at Jade and she's playing on her phone as if that overly friendly hug didn't just happen. I really need to leave and be by myself before I attack Max and go off on Jade for not seeing how Max is. I walk away about to go downstairs but Jess comes out the room hugging my legs tightly. I look down at her and she looks kind of sad and I think she can sense how upset I am. I smile leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Go back in the room." I say running my hands through her brown hair and giving her a little push into her room. She does but she still has that sad look in her blue eyes. I have to look away so I can continue down stairs. I get to the kitchen getting a cup of crushed ice and sitting at the island.

"Tori." I hear Jade call my name and she sounds kind of scared. I look up from the crushed ice and see that she does look scared but of what? I don't answer I just look back at the ice. I feel like I'm losing and I'm hating it. I feel like I'm losing Jade and it hurts. "Tori what's going on? Talk to me." Jade says from across the island.

"I don't want her here." I say barely above a whisper. I still don't look up.

"Why?"

"Because she's after you!" I shout looking up at her and I can tell I just scared her even more. I've never seen Jade scared before. "She's trying to take you away from me! And you can't see it because you just think it's harmless flirting!" I yell waving my hands in wild gestures. I don't know right now everything is just messed up. I really need to get this out. "You think I'm jealous but I'm not I'm just trying to keep you because I love you and you just brushing me off earlier when I told you that I don't trust her. I was just warning you… it hurt." I say and I'm full out sobbing now.

"Damn it Tori." I feel Jade's arms warp around me. "Do you trust me?" She asks. What type of question is that? I nod not able to find my voice through my sobbing. "Then you should know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Yes I know that she was flirting with me and got the feeling that she liked me more than a friend. But I didn't know that it was bothering you this much and it shouldn't have because you should love and trust me to not hurt you." she says sounding kind of hurt. I turn in her arms looking in her eyes and that scared look is gone. Hurt and concern has taking over.

"I'm sorry it's just when you weren't around she would say some really hurtful things about me and it make me feel insecure making me feel like I'm not good enough for you." I say through my sobbing. I feel her arms tighten around me.

"Your perfect for me and you always will be. Fuck what she says and what everyone else says. I'll still love you if you were the ugliest, most untalented person, on the planet. As long as you keep that good heart, loving personality, and good love making. I will still love you." she says and I cry harder at her words. Jade always had a way with words. "She's not perfect for me because she's too much like me. She likes the same stuff as me and I don't like that. Like I said before opposites attract and that's why I love you. You don't like what I like maybe the same songs but other than that were different." She says and I can tell she means every last word causing me to hold onto her so tight that I'm sure she can't breathe.

"I love you so much." I sob my body shaking violently against her.

"I love you too baby and don't forget it." Jade says holding me just as tight. "Listen, no matter what she says and how much she flirts with me. Don't you let anything she says get to you. Okay?" she ask making me look her right in her eyes.

"Okay." I say and she leans pushing her lips against mine. In that one kiss all the tension is gone. I feel so relived knowing she didn't just brush me off and she did take what I said to heart.

"We're not done." She says against my lips and I frown. What is she- oh me undermining her. I still don't think I was. "Look Tori I wasn't going to yell at her. Yes I was pissed that she was talking back but I wasn't going to yell. And you implying that I was in front of her kind of hurt because you made me think that you don't think I could control myself." She says and she looks genuinely hurt and that make me feel bad.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like that. And I know you can I was just pissed that you just snapped at me out of nowhere and that's what made me think you were going to yell at her." I say honestly.

"I know and I'm sorry. Just please don't do it again." She says and nods.

"Are still mad at her?" I ask.

"Naw not really. I just wanna know why she was acting like that. I asked and she didn't say anything."

"Maybe we both could go ask." I say and she nods leaning down kissing me passionately. God I miss her lips and it's only been a few hours since we had a little fun in the janitors closet. She pulls away grabbing my hand heading up stairs to Jess's room. We walk inside to Jess laying down looking at the ceiling. She looks at us before going back to the ceiling. Jade sits at the foot of the bed and I stand behind her.

"Jess." Jade calls her name making Jess sit up and look at her with the saddest light blue eyes. Aww I wanna cry. "Why were you acting like that earlier? Don't worry I'm not going to get mad I just wanna know." Jade asks with a soft tone. Jess looks from Jade to me then back. She takes in a deep breath before talking.

"Because." Is all she says making us both look confused.

"Because what?" Jade urges.

"Because I was mad at you for acting like that girlMax flirting with you was no big deal. And I thought that you not caring that she was flirting with you that you and Tori were going to break up like mommy and daddy." She says the last part with so much pain and she started to cry. I guess her parents split really took a toll on her. Jade grabs the crying girl pulling her into her lap. Jess wraps her little arms around Jade's neck and buries her face into her shoulder crying hysterically. I didn't think Jade and I's relationship meant so much to her and I'm guessing neither did Jade.

"Shh, Tori and I are not breaking up. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think that. I love Tori with everything in me and no one could change that no matter how much a person flirts with me. I know mommy and daddy breaking up hurt you it hurt me too but we can't hold on to that we have to move on." She says as she rocks the little girl and holds her tight.

"I'm sorry Jade. Don't be mad at me." Jess pleas sounding so scared. I almost started crying.

"Shh I know, its okay. I'm not mad at you. Just don't do it again okay." Jade say kissing the side of her head.

"I won't." Jess replies back before pulling away with red eyes. Jade reaches up wiping the little girls wet face.

"Good." Jade says kissing Jess's forehead making her frown.

"Jade germs."And she's back. Jade and I laugh before Jade attacks Jess with kisses making her squeal in laugher and crying for Jade to stop. This makes me happy. Seeing them like this makes my day.

"I love you." Jade says genuinely as she stops kissing Jess.

"Love you too." she responds back.

"And I love you." Jade says turning to me and grabbing the top of my shirt making me lean down so she could kiss my lips.

"One day you guys are going to kiss so much that your lips are going to fall off and you're going to need to go buy new ones." Jess says making Jade and I laugh against each other. God I love that kid.

Review please they make my day. By the way Max is still in the house but you will find out in the next chapter what happens after Jade, Tori, and Jess have their little moment.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Thanks for the reviews guys. Here is chapter 17 enjoy.

All day all I could do was grin. I mean,make up sex is the best. I can still feel my body buzzing from my more than one very intense orgasms and I'm at my locker.

I tell you, last night I was pissed. No I wasn't pissed I was- just know there were no words to explain how heated I was with see what happened, really irked me. After we had our little chat about her friend, Jade went out to fix it.

_Flashback_—

_It started out great. Jade talked to her about the flirting with her and about her insulting me. Jade was really calm when she was talking to her about it the flirting thing and back off. But when she talked to her about insulting me she threatens her so nicely it was scary. She told her if she ever insulted me again she would use her favorite scissors and cut her every which way but loose. Even though that threat was empty Jade would never use her favorite scissors, you know the ones Cat got her for charismas. Yes Jade is mean and nice when she wants to be but she would never try to really physical hurt anyone, yes mentally but never for real. _

_Anyway even though she didn't mean what she said and it wasn't directed towards me it still scared me. She said it with so much meaning and her being the good actress she is she pulled it off. I know it scared Max because she looked terrorized. I wanted to laugh, believe me I did, but I was too scared. After she threatened Max she came and gave me a very passionate kiss leaving me in a haze when she pulled away to get Liz. Well, and this is where it got ugly, but when Max and I finished our project and she was just about to leave, Jade told her that they were still cool as long as she doesn't cross the line and doesn't insult me._

_I just about flipped my lid, but no I stayed cool. I didn't let her see how mad I was till Max left and the kids were sleep. Then we walked back into the bedroom and it was on. "Is there something wrong with your memory?" I ask letting how mad I was show on my face and in my voice. She just walked in the room from putting Liz down. She closes the door giving me a confused expression._

"_No why?" she asked walking past me to her computer stand and looking through some stuff._

"_Because did I not tell you that she was insulting me and that she has a thing for you? And you still wanna be friends with her." say very pissed._

"_I talked to her about it. You were in the room. If that threat didn't scare her than she has a huge pair, and she's cool." She's back on this cool shit.'_

"_Jade cool people don't insult other peoples girlfriend." I say angrily. I hear her sigh in frustration before turning around and I could tell she's keeping control of her anger._

"_Yes she insulted you and I'm sure she is very sorry especially after the threat but when she wasn't flirting with me she really cool. So chill out." she says in a none caring tone before coming to me trying to kiss my cheek but I pull away. She's letting her frustration show now._

"_Don't tell me to chill and I don't care how cool she is. You and I both know she is not going to stop flirting with you and trying to get with you." I say raising my voice a little. Never tell a girl to calm down. She should know that. Seeing as SHE IS A GIRL._

_She looked at me intently and with a much calmer voice than mine she said, "Is there something wrong with your memory?" She threw my question back at me;I guess it was in an attempt to defuse my didn't work, and ended up making my anger build even higher._

"_Jade." I growl at her. Warning her not to test me. She rolls her eyes grabbing me and pulling me close. I try and fight it but Jade is strong._

"_I told you before. I don't have feelings for her no matter how much she flirts with me. And I told you not to let that get to you. And if she insults you again tell me and I will make sure I follow through with my threat." Yea I know Jade doesn't and never will have feelings for her but I still don't want them to be friends no matter how cool she is. I look at Jade and she has a little smile on her face and I can't help but to smile back._

"_Fine." I say finally giving up. Jade smile gets bigger as she leans down and me meeting her half way so our lips can meet._

"_Now, how about some make up sex? I wanna give you some 'Jade Loving.'" Jade suggest wiggling her eyebrows and leading me backwards towards the bed. I smiled at that. That little freak._

_End of Flash back_

Now I am standing at my locker with the stupidest grin on my face.

"Hey Tori girl, how was working with Max? She's pretty cool." Andre' said making my grin fade. She is not cool.

"It was okay." I say closing my locker and going to the punch machine. I really don't wanna talk about her.

"Tori I heard you worked with Max. She is so nice and cool." Cat says approaching Ander' and I in her normal Cat like manner. I slam my hand on the button of the juice I wanted. Making Andre' and Cat jump a little. She is not cool and she's far from nice.

"Whoa girl you okay?" Andre' asks placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. They are so ruining my after sex buzz.

"I'm Fine. See you guys later." I say walking away going towards Jade's locker and I see them talking. This is some bull. Before I could turn around and walk away Jade catches my eye and waves me over. No I don't wanna go over there with her and Max. Jade notices and she gives me some kind of stern look telling me to get the 'fuck over here'. Who does she think she is my mother? And being as whipped as I am I walking over. Jade smiles wrapping her arm around my waist pulling me into a kiss before I hear herlow sexy voice burred in my ear saying;

"Don't be like that." My breath catchesmaking me moan quite enough that only Jade could hear me. She kisses the spot under my ear making me shiver before she pulls away with a cocky smile on her face. Fucking tease, she's knows she's the only one who could get me all worked up.I pull myself together before I look at Max and she gives me a friendly smile that I would not think someone like her could give. I give one back but it's real small.

"Hey Tori how is your morning?" Max asksher voice making my skin crawl, she maybe smiling but the fake undertone in the question put me off.I think she's up to something. I feel Jade's hand that's on my shoulder squeeze snapping me out of my thoughts and lookat her.I regret doing sobecause I just got the nastiest glare. She has no right to be giving me that look. I don't trust her.

"It was good how about yours?" I ask but I don't really care. Jade still has that glare and I could tell she caught what I meant by 'was good'. Yea it was good till my friends started saying you were cool, my girlfriend acting like my mother, and you talking to me.

"Oh well mine is good. Was?" she questions sounding like she cares and that scares me. I look at Jade and she's daring me to be mean. Seriously who does she think she is? She knows I don't like her. Why is she giving me a hard time?

"Just having a crappy morning." I say and Jade looks really pissed now. She knows I'm talking about Max.

"Can you excuse us?" Jade says to Max with a friendly smile before pulling me away around the corner. "What is up with you? She's trying to be nice." She asks calming herself down.

"I know." I say taking a sip of my juice not really caring.

"Tori people can change okay. Just give her a chance. I know you don't trust her but at least try for me? Please?" She just had to use the 'do it for me' card. She knows I can't say no to that.

"Only for you." I say kissing her softly andmaking her smile.

"Thanks love you."

"Love you too." I say before she kissesme again before she goes back to Max. I still don't trust her and I'm only trying for her.

LINE BREAK

"See you after class." Jade says kissing my forehead.

"See you." I say before she walks away going to her next class and I go into mine. I go to my normal seat in the back and a couple of seconds later Max sits next to me.

"Hey." She greets. I look over at her and she's smiling normally as she gets her things ready for class.

"Hi." I greet back. I'm trying for Jade. I get my things ready like she is pulling out our Sun project. I grab it reading over it just in case we didn't miss anything. Mr. Boyd walks in telling everyone take their seats and to have our projects out and that we was go come around and take a look so we could tell him what each person in the did. He starts in the front and works his way back.

"Okay ladies who did what?" Mr. Boyd asks and before I could say anything Max speaks up.

"I did all the work." My mouth is wide open. Liar she did not! We both did the same amount of work! Mr. Boyd has a disappointed look on his face.

"Well Miss. Vega is there is a reason why she did all the work?" Mr. Boyd asks while writing something down on his little note pad. She is such a liar and she just lied with a straight face. Damn actresses.

"Mr. Boyd that is not true. We both did the same amount of work." I say trying to defend myself. I look over at Max and she's matching my disbelief expression. I can see right past it to that evil smirk she always have. People can change my ass. This bitch just got worse.

"No, No Tori you didn't do anything but play on your cell phone." Max says making it seem like I'm lying. She is giving me another reason not to like her even more.

"Is this true?" he asks looking even more disappointed then before.

"No!"

"Yes!" We both say at the same time. We look at each other and start arguing. Me telling her to stop lying and her telling me she's not and she has no reason to.

"Ladies." I hear Mr. Boyd try to get our attention put we continue to argue. I noticed some of the other students looking our way but I don't care. Can't believe she just lied on me wait….. Then again I can. In the mist of our arguing and Mr. Boyd trying to get us to stop she said something that hit a nerve. She just called me a 'dumb bitch'. How could Mr. Boyd not hear her?

"Fuck you!" I yell and everyone in the class get's quiet. My anger is passed its boiling point. I wasn't supposed to let her get to me but it would tick you off too if some called you a 'dumb bitch'.

"Miss. Vega we do not tolerate that type of language. Go to the office." Mr. Boyd demands sounding shocked.I look over at Max and she's still acting innocent. I should stick her right now. "Miss. Vega." Mr. Boyd called my name making me look his way as he points to the door. I grab my things throwing them in my bag getting out my seat walking angrily to the door. I look back one more time and there it is ladies and gentlemen the evil smirk. I glare at her before opening the door and slamming it on my way out. So much for not getting in trouble.

LINE BREAK

"Where are you?"-J

"Office"-T

"Y?"-J

"Tell you later."-T

"K."-J

That was right before Sikowitz's class started and I'm upset that I'm missing it. That's my one of favorite classes. I've already seen Helen and she was very upset with me. I tried to tell her what Max called me but she said if the teacher didn't hear it then she can't take my word for it. I was furious. I hate that I can't take your word for it crap. Well I have an hour of detention for a week after school. There goes the bell. Lunch time.

"You can leave now Tori." Helen tells me a few minutes after the bell. I get out of my seat leaving out seeing the other kids heading to the Café'. I go right to my locker getting my money for lunch. I don't see any of my friends yet so I'll just met them at lunch. I close my locker going out to the Café'. I look around and see the kids outside at Jess school having recess. Sometimes I wish we had recess still, but then again this school is a lot funnier then recess. I look away from the little kids playing heading towards the grub truck.

"Now Tori how many times do I have to tell you that is something I will be doing to your girlfriend. You really are a stupid bitch." THAT'S IT!

Review please. Again I'm a tease. Chapter 18 is in progress.


	18. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys I wanna thank you all for the reviews and favorites. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm sorry but the next chapter might take a little longer to write because I just lost my pet and I'm not really in the writing mood. I know some people may think it's silly to cry over an animal but he meant a lot to me. I just had to bury him and that was the hardest thing I ever had to. Again thank you for liking my story so much.

-Love


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

I wanna thank you all SO much for being patient and for the caring and understanding reviews. They all really helped me get through my lost. Well Here is Chapter 18.

Enjoy.

THAT'S IT! I spin around fast backhanding Max. Leaving her stunned for a second before she delivers one back. Ow Shit that hurt like a motherfucker! The anger in me takes full control causing my fist to connect with Max's face. She falls and I'm on top of her sending blow after blow to her face. She swigs getting some good blows to my jaw and lip that is bleeding now. That just pissed me off more,causing each punch to be harder than the last. I see kids crowding around cheering but none of them stopping what's going on. Typical High School kids. Always up to see a fight but never to stop 's not fighting back as much but she is screaming and trying to block her face, but I'm still able to get some good blows in. I continue my assault on Max till I feel someone trying to pull me off.

"Tori stop!" I hear Jade yell as she tries to pull me off. I shake her off a little and continue to pound on Max. "Tori please stop." She begs still trying to pull me off. I give her good punch to the nose causing blood to gush out and her cry out in pain. The sight of that makes me do it again and again. Forgetting about Jade who is pleading for me to stop and still trying to pull me off.

"What is going on here? Miss. Vegastops this instant!" I hear Helen demand angrily. I finally allow Jade to pull me off. I stand up with Jade's arms around my waist holding me tight. Helen kneels down next to Max to make sure she's okay. I look down at Max and she looks bad. Bloody mouth, busted nose that's still kind of gushing blood, her jaw is going too bruised, and I'm positive she's going to have a black eye.I look at my hands and they have her blood on it. Eww. "Someone go get the nurse. Tori go to my office." Helen says and she looks even more disappointed in then she was in the office. Just so you know I don't regret poundingon Max because she was asking for it. I take one last look at Max before I allow Jade to pull me into the school with our friends and Trina following behind us.

"Tori what the hell?" Jade asks angrily once we're in the school.

"What?" I ask touching my busted lip hissing at the pain.

"What? WHAT? Tori I asked you to at least try for me. I didn't tell you to go and kick her ass!" I've seen Jade angry before but never like this.

"Whoa Jade chill out. I'm sure Tori has a good reason for what she did." Andre' says stepping in placing a gentle hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Wait why the hell were you in the office?" Jade asks. I look around at all my friends and Trina and their all waiting.

"In science Max took tried to take all the credit for our project. We we're arguing and she called me a 'dumb bitch' but Mr. Boyd didn't hear her so I say 'fuck you' and he sent me to the office." I explain and Jade just looks even more pissed.

"Now the fight." She says and before I could say anything Rex buts in.

"Tori you were a beast. I mean you beat that bitch ass. Did you see her face? I mean it was jacked up." Rex says laughing. I started to laugh but Jade gave me a deadly glare and she smacked Rex in the back of the head. "Ow dang woman." He cried out but she ignored him giving me the 'I'm listening' look. I take a deep breath before talking.

"After Helen let me out I got my money and I was just going to meet you guys at lunch. That's when she came and asks me how many times was she going to have to tell me that fucking you was something she was going to be doing and she call me a 'dumb bitch' again and that's when I hit her." I say and they all look shocked besides Jade.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to let her get to you?" Jade asks. I can't believe she's being like this. Yes I know I shouldn't have let her get to me but she was asking for it.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? I know I shouldn't have let her get to me, but it's too late now it's done. No I don't regret doing what I did so don't expect me to." I say meaning every last word.

"Jess was outside for recess!" she snaps "She saw you Tori! She looks up to you just as much she does me. You're setting a bad example, -"

"And you letting her watch scary movies is a good example?" I say cutting her off getting just as angry as she is. Scary movies have way more violence then me beating up Max.

"That's not the fucking point Tori! The point is I told you not to let her get to you and you did and Jess saw." Jade says making me feel bad. I'm supposed to be a role model to Jess and me losing control isn't an act of a good role model.

"Jade I-".

"Miss. Vega I thought I told you to go to the office?" Helen says cutting my apology off. I give Jade a pleading look telling her I'm sorry and she just gives me a disappointed look. Ugh it's going to take a lot to get Jade to stop being mad at me.

LINE BREAK

This is just fucking great. I'm suspended for 3 weeks,I can't be in the play that Jade and I suppose to be in, and I still have my detention for a week after my suspension. Max started that fight even though she didn't throw the first punch…well backhand. Whatever she still started it because she knew it would make piss me off. I tried to tell Helen that but she wouldn't even let me talk. Now here I am crying at my locker because I fucked up. My girlfriend is mad at me and I've been waiting for the longest to do this play now I can't because I'm stupid.

"Hey Tori what's wrong?" Beck asked looking concerned. He is the last one I'd expected to care but then again he is Beck. I see the rest of my friends; Jade and Trina walk over with concerned looks on their faces.

"I can't do the play and I'm suspend for 3 weeks." I say and they all look shock by this.

"What about Max? Doesn't she get in trouble too? She was a part of the fight too?" Andre' asks.

"I don't think so because when Helen asked around as to who throw the first punch they said me. Yea I hit first but she started it. She played the victim once everyone crowed around making it look like I just attacked her." I say mad at my myself for not finally figuring that out.

"Look we have to figure something out because it's not fair that she's the only one getting in trouble." Robbie says making everyone agree.

"Look Tori don't worry we're going to get you back in the play. Okay?" Beck reassuresme patting my back. Making every one agree again. I look at Jade and she pull me into a loving embrace.

"Jade I'm sorry." I say holding onto her tight. I feel her kiss the side of my head before she finally speaks.

"I know, but you're not off the hook. I'm going to make sure your sorry and you won't lose control like that again." I tense up at her word. What the hell does she mean by that? I pull away looking at her to see if she's just joking but she's not. Oh No. Whatever she has planned can't be good.

LINE BREAK

"Cat." Jade calls to Cat across the parking lot waving her over followed by Robbie. "Cat I need you to do me a huge favor." Jade says making Cat's face light up.

"Yay I love doing favors." Cat says happily jumping up and down.

"Good because I need you to watch after Liz for me till tomorrow. Seeing as we don't have school because of teacher's institute day." Whatever she has planned mustbe really bad if she has to ask Cat to watch Liz. Cat pulls Jade into a hug so tight I can't breathe.

"Of course I would look after Lizzy bear. We're going to have so much fun." She says squeezing Jade tighter. As you can tell Liz got a nickname too.

"C-Cat-let go." Jade manages to get out making Cat giggle and let go."I just texted Hannah and told her that you were coming to Liz. So she's going to have all of Liz things ready when you come."

"Kay Kay." Cat says before bouncing away with Robbie close behind. I look over at Jade and she's typing something on her phone. She looks up and she see's Trina walking out of the school.

"Hey Trina come here a sec." Jade yells to Trina making her sigh dramatically before walking over to us.

"What I have places to go and people to see." She says making Jade roll her eyes.

"Can you watch my little sister for me just till tomorrow?" Jade asked typing on her phone again. Who the hell is she texting?

"What? No." She says making Jade sigh out of annoyance.

"I'll pay you fifty bucks." Trina eyes lights up at the sound of that.

"Of course I will…. Wait, why do you need a baby sitter anyway?" Trina asks look suspicious.

"Because I don't want the kids in the house while I deal with your sister." Jade says flat out. I tense up at that and Trina notices.

"What do you plan on doing?" Trina asks looking kind of scared for me. Yes Trina maybe self centered but she can be really nice sometime.

"That's for me to know and Tori to find out." Jade says making me sallow hard as she looks at me showing no expression. That just scared me even more. I know Jade won't actually hurt me but she is very capable of during some things that are sure to make sure you mess up again.

"Oh well okay bring the little rugrat on over after school with the money." She says happily before walking away. Don't you just LOVE how much my big sister cares about me?

"Come on we have to get Jess." Jade says and we both make our way across the park lot to Jess's school. I really hope she's not disappointed in me. We wait a few minutes till the little kids come out. I see Jess and she's playing tug-of-war with some other little girl as they walk out, but this tug-of-war looks a little- oh god the little girl just shoved Jess really hard making her stumble back. Jess just got a very angry look on her face that I've seen plenty of times on Jade. Before Jade and I could react Jess pushed the little girl down, jumped on top of her, and starts pounding on her face. Déjà vu.

"Jess no!" Jade screamed running over yanking Jess off the little girl. I can't seem to move. It was like watching me beating up Max. I see Jade talking to the parents of the little girl Jess just jumped. I still can't manage to move.

"Jade you saw what she did. It was my toy and she just kept trying to take it." Jess exclaimed angrily as Jade drags her to where I am.

"I did but that doesn't give you the right to hit her." Jade says angrily. She looks at me with a look that says 'See.' Meaning look at what you caused. I feel so guilty.

"I was fighting for what was mine. Like Tori did." she says gesturing to me and I just felt even worse. This is my fault. Jess fighting is my fault.

"No Tori lost control after I told her not to." Jade says as we walk back to the car dragging Jess along.

"Well I lost control too." Jess says and Jade looks at me with some much anger. Jade straps Jess in before getting in the car. She doesn't even look at me. I know I need to fix this. I get in the backseat with Jess and she looks upset.

"Jess listen,"I say making her look at me. "What I did was bad. Jade was right I lost control and I shouldn't have. Every action has a consequence. Me losing control lead me to getting suspended and kicked out of the play that I've been really looking forward too. Those are my consequences plus more."I say looking at Jade still trying to figure out what she has planned for me. "I don't want you getting in trouble like I am."

"I just wanted to be like you." She says and my heartbreaks. I know she looks up to me but I don't want her doing bad stuff like me.

"I know but when you see me doing something bad don't follow it. I'm sorry if I hadn't lost control you wouldn't have either." I say and Jess nods.

"It's okay Tori. You're still the best sister in law ever." Jess says pulling me into a hug. This kid is best. She even forgives me for setting a bad example.

"Promise me you won't follow me if I do something bad again okay." I say looking her right in the eyes so I make sure she understands.

"I promise." She promises making me kiss her forehead. I look at Jade and she's smiling a little as she looks at us through the rearview mirror. Once we come to a stop light I climb in the front.

"Don't do that either." I say making Jess nod. I look at Jade and she's smiling a little. I lean over kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry." I say apologizing for Jess following my bad behavior.

"Yea I know but you're both still in trouble." Jade says turning into my driveway.

"Aww come on Jade." Jess whines something I wanna do but I know I'm not getting out of it.

"Like Tori said every action as a consequence." Jade said getting out of the car and going to back to let Jess out. Jade goes to the truck and pulls out a little black back pack. I give her a weird look as to why she has that bag "I always have spare clothes just in case something happens." She says and we start towards the house. Jess sighs dramatically as we walk to the door and I almost laugh but Jade gives me a look telling me not to. I don't because I'm already in trouble with her. I unlocked the door walking in to see Trina spread out on the couch on the phone watching TV.

"Oh hey let me call you back my money is here." Trina says quickly to the person on the phone hanging up. I see Jade roll her eyes as she pulls 50 bucks out her pocket.

"Trina this is my little sister Jess. Jess this is Tori's big sister Trina and she's going to be watching you till tomorrow." Jade says. Trina waves at Jess and Jess turns away from Trina looking at Jade in disbelief.

"No. Why can't we just go home? I'm sorry I already promised I wouldn't follow Tori when she's bad." Jess cries.

"I know you promised and this isn't your punishment if that's what you're thinking. And we can't go home because I need it so I can deal with your favorite sister-in-law." Jade says wrapping her arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards her and kissing me cheek. I swallow hard scared at of what the further holds. Jess looks scared as she looks at me.

"Please don't hurt her." Jess begs and she hugs my legs tight.

"I'm not going to hurt her. Just going to teach her a little lesson." Jade says and Jess holds onto me tighter. I crouch down and she wraps her arms around my neck holding me tight.

"Jess, Jade isn't going to hurt me." I say not really sure of that but I don't want her to be scared and worry. "If she does we can get her back okay?" I say making her pull away and smile really big.

"Okay." she says hugging me again before letting go and going to the couch and turning the TV. Trina looks at Jess shocked at how she just took over. I smile and Jade is too. Mini Jade.

"Here." Jade says holding out the 50 dollar bill to Trina who happily takes it.

"Okay well I will take good care of Jess." Trina said taking Jess's bag full of clothes.

"You better." Jade says firmly making Trina roll her eyes and sit next to Jess on the couch.

"Nobody is going to hurt the mini you." Trina says making me laugh a little and Jade glare at me.

"See you later Jess be good." Jade tell Jess as she opens the door.

"Okay Jade." Jess responds back flicking through the channels making Trina reach for the remote but she moves out of her reach. I smile as they fight for the remote.

"See you guys." I say but they're not paying attention as they continue to fight for the remote. I laugh before walking out. Jess is going to have a good time messing with Trina.

"I have to make a stop before we go to the house." Jade says as we pull away from my house.

"Okay." I say giving a nervous smile. We drive for a little bit till Jade pulls into an ally way behind some building.

"I'll be back." Jade says getting out the car. What is she doing? I'm really scared now. I see her talking to some blond girl about our age. I see Jade gestures to me with that evil smirk on her face. The blond chick looks my way smirking the same way Jade is. What the hell are they talking about? I look down at my phone not able to take being talked about and looked at without being able to hear what their saying. I look back up a couple minutes later and the blond is handing Jade a black duffle bag hugging goodbye and Jade is on her way back to the car. I look at the blond and she mouths the words 'You're a bad girl'. With a smirk before she walks back into the building. What did Jade tell her? And what's in that bag? Jade gets back in the car throwing the black duffle bag in the backseat.

"Jade?" I call her name my voice coming out shaky. She looks over at me as she starts the car with a mischievous smile on her face. What is she up to?

"Yea." She says pulling out of the ally.

"What's in the bag?" I ask looking back at the duffle bag.

"Somethings to help me get my point across later." She says making me even more nervous about what she has planned.

"I did say I was sorry right?" I asks with a nervous smile.

"Yep." She says giving me a smile back letting me know she's not going back on what she said about teaching me a lesson. I got a feeling I'm in for a big surprise and a long night.

LINE BREAK

We've been in the house for hours and Jade doesn't talk or look at me. And when she does look at me it's like she's thinking. It makes me even nervous because it's like she's studying me, like she's looking for something. Once we got in the house she went right upstairs to the room. I didn't dare to follow. I just went to the kitchen to eat because I didn't have lunch. Once I finish eating I go to the basement and watch a movie. Jade comes down a few minutes after the movie and she sits right next to me. She looked at me for a brief second till she looks at the screen. I don't know but I was really nervous and scared that any minute Jade would just snap. Because she still didn't teach me my lesson yet… unless her ignoring is the lesson but I don't doubt it. She didn't have that black duffle bag for nothing. Right now Jade and I are watching another movie. We still hadn't talked to each other yet. Just in the same room.

"You know Tori; you're still not off the hook?" Jade finally speaks and it scares me a little because I was all into the movie. I look at her seeing her looking right at me.

"Yea." I say quietly looking back at the screen but not paying attention. Just thinking about what's going to happen next.

"I'm still upset with you. I can't believe you didn't listen to me. I told you not to let her get to you. But you didn't listen and you lost control and Jess saw following your example." Jade scolds making me feel even worse.

"I know Jade. I already feel bad about it. I'm sorry" I say thinking over my mistakes again. Jade claps her hands shutting off everything in the movie room. Grabbing my hand and guiding us out of the dark basement and upstairs to our room. She sits on the edge bed pulling me into her lap making me straddle up. She leans in leaving a lingering kiss on my forehead.

"I know you're sorry and I forgive you. Everything will be fine." Jade says rubbing my back and kissing me forehead again. Okay saying everything will be fine just made me even more nervous but with her rubbing my back eases it. She gently pushes me up making me stand and she follows. She leans in kissing me softly grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head breaking the kiss. She stares at me intensely as she unbuttons my jeans and pushing them down my legs. She moves back seating back on the bed pulling me with her making me lay across her lap. OH NO!

LINE BREAK

I can't believe Jade spanked me! Not only with her hand but with a brush out of the damn duffle bag. My ass is on fire. I'm not going to be able to sit for a long time. Can you believe she said 'This is hurting me more than it's hurting you?' You're not the one getting hit on the ass with a brush! I wanted to yell that at her but I was too scared she might hit me even harder. I'm mad at her. I feel like a kid who just got a spanking for playing in the house with a ball after their mom told them to stop but they didn't now their sitting in their room pouting and complaining about how much they hate their mom and how they shouldn't have gotten in trouble even though they should have. I know I deserved that spanking and I'm sure I'm not going to do it again. I'm sure Jade forgives me and that everything is okay between us but I'm mad at her. I know I have no good reason to be mad at her but I am because she spanked me.

"Tori." I hear Jade call quietly call my name. I don't respond. I just continue to look at the wall. When I said I was mad at her I'm really mad at her. "Tori." I hear her call me again this time her voice closer. I know she knows I'm mad at her. I feel her grab my shoulder turning me over. I hiss in pain. Even the softest surfaces hurt. I keep my eyes close not wanting to look at her. I feel her part my legs climbing in between them resting on her forearms. I can feel her hovering over me. I feel her leaning down getting closer finally pushing her soft lips to mine. I feel her tongue try to push its way into my mouth but I don't let her. She tries again pushing harder but I still won't let her. She growls against my mouth taking my bottom lip into her mouth sucking on it and cupping my boob squeezing making me moan. Her other hand goes into my underwear but it doesn't get to far because I grab her hand pulling it out.

"What are you doing?" she growls. I finally look at her and lust has fully taking over. I don't say anything I just look away. Jade sits back on her heels grabbing me pulling me fully against her unhooking my bra pulling it off my shoulders pushing me back on the bed pulling my bra all the way off throwing it on the floor. She leans down about to take one of my nipples in her mouth but I put my hands on her shoulder stopping her. "Tori I swear I will get the brush again." Jade threatens making my eyes go wide and tense up. I am not looking for another spanking. I move my hands making her smirk. "Just to make sure you don't try to stop me again," she says climbing off me going to the duffle bag under the TV pulling out some handcuffs. "I'm going to handcuff you to the bed." she says with a smirk making my eyes go wide and try to move away but she straddling me as she grabs my hand and handcuffing me to the headboard, doing the same to the other hand. I can't believe this. I just got spanked and now I'm handcuffed to the bed. Is this make up sex or part of the punishment, because she's smiling mischievously. She slides back in between my legs kissing me passionately. I moan as one of her hands cup my boob massaging it while the other slides into my underwear going right to my clit moving in a slow circle motion making my hips raise up against her. She pushes my hips back down with hers as she pulls away from my mouth trailing kisses to my neck kissing softly before sucking. I wanna touch her so bad but these damn handcuffs are keeping from doing so.

"Jade." I cry out as she bites down on my neck before licking the hurt area and moving to my spot under my ear. I moan loudly balling my hands into tight fists as she sucks harder, biting down before she starts to trail kissing down my neck to my chests. Her now dark blues eyes stare at me intensely as she sticks her tongue out flicking my nipple a couple of times before her mouth latches onto my nipple sucking gentle. I moan arching into her touch. She continues to stare as she bites down making me cry out a little as she wraps her lips back around my nipple sucking on it before letting go with a popping noise, switching to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. Her hand continues to circle my clit painfully slow. I try rocking my hips to get more friction but Jade pushes against me holding me down making me groan in frustration. She pulls away from my nipple trialing open mouth kisses down my flat stomach, stopping at my belly button leaving a wet trial around it before kissing it.

She gets to my panty line kissing across it and teasing it with the hands that's not inside still going as slow as possible. She stops playing with me taking her hand out and hooking her fingers in my underwear pulling them down. I left up to help letting her pull them off and throwing them on the floor before coming back into between my legs laying flat on her stomach. She pushes my legs open more kissing my inner thighs getting closer in closer to my center with every kiss. My breathing gets harder when I feel her breathe against my center. I feel her part my lips blowing into my wetness making me shiver raising my hips trying to get to her mouth. She holds me down smirking as she looks at me before turning her attention back to my wet sex. She sticks her tongue out giving my slit one good long lick. Making me moan loudly and hips trying to rise up again for more. She does it again and again missing my cilt on purpose every time. Fucking tease I'm about to explode. This is not make up sex this is part of the punishment. God Yes! Her mouth just wrapped around my clit and she's sucking gently as she fingers tease my entrances. My breathing picks up as her sucking because harder and her fingers slip inside me going right to my G-spot.

"Fuck." I cry out as Jade's fingers continues to hit my G-spot harder and harder with each stroke sucking harder and her tongues flicking my clit as fast as she can. I can feel my orgasm building up fast. I guess she can tell too because she fingers me harder making me arch my back and beg her to keep going and go harder. I'm right ther- "NO." I scream as she pulls out and takes her mouth away. She sits on her heels looking at me with a mischievous smirk. "Why you stop?" I ask sounding out of breath and frustrated that she didn't let me cum. She doesn't answer me just gets off the bed going back to the black duffle bag. I lay there trying to catch my breath as she looks through the bag for whatever it is she's looking for. I close my eyes listening to my heartbeat slow down. I didn't notice Jade got back on the bed till I feel the confronter getting pulled from under me. I keep my eyes close trying to ignore the throbbing in between my legs. I hope she doesn't leave me all worked up. I really need to cum. I didn't notice Jade got back on the bed till I feel her top of me her body pushed slightly against mine. I open my eyes coming face to face to the blue eyed vixen, with the comforter around her stopping at her waist.

"I'll un-cuff you from the bed if you're good." Jade says leaning down hovering above my lips.

"I'll be good." I say knowing that if I do what she wants she'll let me cum. She leans down kissing me nice and slow before pulling away.

"Good." She says reaching over un-cuffing my left hand then my right throwing the cuffs off the bed before pushing the top half of her body fully against me. Pushing her lips against mine successfully getting her tongue into my mouth her tongue fighting mine. I wrap my arms around her tangling my hands in her hair pulling like she likes. She moans against me sucking on my bottom lip as she pulls away. "Do you trust me?" Jade ask making me a little scared. What is she up to now? I nod my head hesitantly. "You know I'll never hurt you right?" She asks and I scoff. Yea right you'll never hurt me you just whopped my ass literally. "That was for your own good." She says making me scoff again roll my eyes. I know it was but I like giving her a hard time. "Seriously Tori you know I'll never hurt you." Jade says making me nod. "Good because I want to try something on you and it's your first time every feeling something like this and I don't want you to think this is part of your punishment. The not letting you cum was but this isn't." She says letting me know whatever she plans on doing is going to hurt me.

"What are you going to do?" I ask my voice coming out shaky. Yes I'm scared. If what she's about to do hurts just as much as that brush on my ass then I don't want to brace myself.

"You'll see. Just relax." She says smoothly rubbing her fingers across my cheek kissing me softly. She rests her top half on her forearms. Moving one of her hands down in between our bodies pushing my legs further apart and parting my lower lips. I want in anticipation looking at Jade the whole time who gives me a reassuring smile as I see the lower part of her body lower its self getting closer and closer to my center. I tense up when I feel something hard poke at my entrance but doesn't go inside. I look at Jade with wide eyes and she leans down kissing me as I feel the hard object push inside of me stretching me out.

"Jade!" I cry out against her lips squeezing my eyes close even tighter as she continues to push the thing inside of me. I put my hands on her shoulder stopping her. This hurts so badly. I never had anything other than Jade's fingers in tongue inside of me. Shit this is intense. Jade leans in close to my ear shushing me as she starts to push in even more. I try to stop her again but she pushes against me making the thing go deeper. "Jade it hurts." I whimper pushing against her shoulders.

"I know baby. It'll get better." Jade says and she pushes the rest of the way burying the whole thing inside of me. Making my back arch and hold onto her for dear life keeping my eyes close trying to adjusts to the new feeling inside of me. I finally calm down opening my eyes seeing Jade concerned face.

"We don't have to do this, if it hurts too much." Jade says caressing my cheek. I run my fingers through her hair pulling her lips to mine. In that kiss I let her know that it's okay. That I wanna do this. She gets what I mean as she pulls almost all the way out before pushing back in a little harder and faster than before making me grip her hair tighter arching into her. I groan as the painful pleasure shoots through the whole lower part of my body.

"OhF, Jade-"I cry out holding on tighter has she rolls her hips starting a hard but slow pace inside of me.

"You okay?" She ask keeping up the same pace. I moan in responds as she leans in kissing me softly. The pain I was once feeling is gone being replaced with pleasure.

"Shit." I moan holding onto Jade tighter as she thrust into me harder and faster. Jade leans down burying her face in my neck latching onto my pulse point. "H-harder." I beg and she obliges quickly. I moan loudly as I start to receive hard thrust after hard thrust leaving me breathless panting as I try and catch my breath. I start rocking with Jade trying to get more fiction. She's hitting spots I didn't think could be hit. She takes her face out of my neck pushing her lips hard against mine forcing her tongue inside my mouth. I feel my orgasm building back up at a faster pace than before.

"Cum for me Tori." Jade growls huskily in my ear. That's all it took to send me over the edge.

"JADE!" I scream her name to the top of my lunge before everything goes black.

Review please


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Love you all for the reviews and favorites. Here is chapter 19.

What the fuck happened? My ass hurts and my vagina is sore but it's a good kind of sore. Oh that's right my girlfriend beat my ass and made me black out while banging me with a strap on. Okay that made it sound really harsh. She didn't beat my ass she was just teaching me a lesson. A lesson I didn't think I needed but I did…. whatever my ass still hurts.

I couldn't even open my eyes all the way before I closed them back not able to take Sun light that's shining in through the window. I groan looking over the nightstand trough squinted eyes seeing the clock saying 12:30. Damn I've been out for a while. I sit up slowly not to upset my aching muscles. I climbed out of bed slowly walking towards the bathroom cursing under my breath with each step I take that upsets my aching muscles even more.

I turn on the light grabbing a brush running it through my major sex hair. As I brush my hair I look over my naked form noticing a hickey on top of my right boob and like three on my neck. I sigh sitting the brush down, turning around, and going to the shower. After I turn the water to how I like it I step inside feeling the warm hot water hit me. I sigh again at how good the water feels against my sore body. I know I should relax my muscles by taking a hot bath but this is good enough for me.

"I see you're up." I hear Jade say as she walks in sounding kind of amused. Ass, it's her fault I'm not up till now. I don't respond back I just relax under the water. "You don't mind if I join? Do you?" She asks not waiting for an answer and just pulling the glass door back and climbing inside.

"I thought you already showered." I say kind of confused because if Jade is ever up before me she would have already taken a shower.

"Naw I wanted to take one with you." She says as I feel her hands wrap around my waist and her lips on my shoulder. She wanted to shower with me or have sex in the shower with me? Sex is good… great with Jade but my aching muscles aren't agreeing with me and nether is my vagina so I don't think so.

"Sorry babe not really looking for shower sex." I say turning in her arms and pushing her away. She looks confused for a second before she gives me a once over and smiling.

"Aww is my little Tori sore?" She teases wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me against her making our naked bodies push against each other.

"Yes and it's your fault." I say pouting trying to push her away, but she doesn't let go but one of her hands slip in between or bodies slipping right into my folds and hitting my clit head on making me arch into her touch and moan. It's crazy how one touch from Jade could do this to me.

"Let me kiss it all better." She says with a smirk before trailing kisses down my body. I don't stop her because I'm to lost in the way she's using her tongue as she kisses me stomach. I snap out of the trances when I feel her tongue flick across my cilt before her lips wrap around it and she sucks gentle as her finger pushes its way into my sore hole. I groan in pain as she starts to push her finger in and out as gentle as possible but it still hurts.

"No." I whimper pushing her head away and grabbing the hand with the fingers inside of me and pushing her out. I grab her shoulder pulling her face back to mine and kissing her softly. Her arms wrap around me kissing me softly.

"Tori let me make it better." She says turning me around so that I'm pressed against the shower wall. It just got real steamy in here making Jade look exotic as I look down at her as she makes her way to my lower lips. She pushes my legs apart a little before leaning in close blowing against my wet lips making me shiver and buck a little. She smiles evilly at me before she goes all the way in pushing her tongue right through my folds taking one long slow lick up my slit and circling my clit making my eyes slam shut bucking into her face. She holds me against the wall as she continues her cruel slow amazing assault on me before she speeds up doing some mind blowing things with her tongue to my clit.

I'm moan and screaming her name so loud that I'm sure the neighbors will be able to hear me though these sound proof walls. I hands somehow found there why into Jade's black locks pushing her more into me trying to get more because I'm so close.

"Oh Jade, Oh shit, I'm cumming." I cry out tighten my grip that I have on her hair screaming louder as she gently bites down on my clit making me cum harder. All the wonderful pleasure of that orgasm rocks my body hard making me cry out one last time before I slid down the shower wall. I sit on the shower floor trying to catch my breath and bask in the very awesome orgasm. I look up at a smirking Jade as she blocks the water from hitting me in the face with her body. She leans down letting the water hit my face a little before Jade blocks it again pushing her lips to mine.

"See what 'Jade Loving' can do?" Jade says against my lips making me smile. The after math of 'Jade Loving' is great also sucks because my muscles are going to kick my ass later.

LINE BREAK

Just like I said my muscles are kicking my ass and they are winning big time. It was so hard trying to wash up after that mini 'Jade Loving' session. Jade had to help me wash up and get dressed. She through it was so fucking hilarious. Like now she's still laughing at me as I try and walk down the stairs winching at the pain with each step. She's just standing at the bottom looking up at me laughing.

"You're such an ass." I growl at her as I take another step hissing in pain.

"I-I'm s-sorry but your face." Jade gets out trying to catch her breath. I glare at her taking another step.

"You're not sorry or you'll get your ass over here and help me." I snap at her. Sorry didn't mean to get all snappy but I'm in a lot of pain here and she's laughing at me so she brought it out of me.

"Woo, my little Tori getting feisty I like it." Jade says raising a seductive playful eyebrow. I glare at her as I finally make to the last step. She smiles leaning in, I try to avoid her lips but she already got me. "I'm sorry." She says against my lips before she pulls away grabbing my hand and we head out the door. We are about to go get Liz and Jess. I really hope Jess didn't give Trina a hard time or better yet I hope Trina didn't give Jess a hard time. Knowing Trina she might just irritate the 'mini Jade' to death if not that she with her singing. I love my sister but honestly she really can't sing. She can sing if she doesn't try so hard.

"Love you." Jade says snapping me out of my thoughts as she pulls out of the drive way.

"Love you too." I say smiling.

"Everything between us is cool now but just know I will be keeping a close eye on you when you go back to school." She says sternly making me nod. Yea I didn't expect to be completely off the hook.

"I know."

"Good because while you were sleep I made some video calls and our friends all talked to Lane about you being in trouble and Max not. Lucky for you some people heard what Max had been saying to you during the week and yesterday meaning that they stepped up telling about how Max somewhat provoked the fight and she got suspended for a week and your suspension has been cut down to a week but you still have the week of detention. And your back in the play" Jade says and a Cat like squeal breaks through my lips as a big smile makes its way onto my face. OH MY GOODNESS! I can't believe it! I'm back in the play and Max is suspended to thanks to my amazing girlfriend, friends, and some other kids I don't know!

"For real?" I asks. I really can't believe it.

"Yea your back in and you better stay in. Because if you lose control again the nice brush of mine will be visiting you more often." She says in a very serious voice. I believe Jade would really spank me again. So I'm not going to test her.

"Okay and thank you so much. You do not understand how much I love you right now." I say happily leaning over in my seat grabbing Jade's face and kissing her multiple times. Don't worry I did it at a stop light.

"You're welcome and I'm sure I can feel the love." She says laughing a little as she's returning my frantic kisses. I go back to my seat once the light change keeping a smile on my face. I smile all the way to Cat's house. We pull into the driveway and Cat is already at the door with Liz in her arms. I missed Liz so much Jess too.

"Hey, Look Lizzy Bear your 'daddy' and 'mommy' are here." Cat says leaning Liz's back against her chest and bouncing her a little. Jade gets out the car and a big smile breaks across her face. I see Jade smile as she walks to the front door taking Liz from Cat. I see Cat look at me I bet wondering why I didn't get out. Well as you know I'm in pain so I'm not moving at all. Cat goes back into house for a sec getting Liz's things. Her and Jade walk back to the car and she leans in the window on my side. "How come you didn't get out the car?" She asks looking concerned. I look back at Jade as she straps Liz in with a little smile on her face.

"Huh," I pause because how do you tell your friend that you got spanked and banged with a strap on till you passed out then got head in the shower making your muscle scream bloody murder? "Because I'm in a little pain." I say honestly. I hear Jade laugh a little before getting into the driver seat.

"Oh did Jade spank you because you were bad?" Cat asks and Jade falls out laughing making my cheeks turn the color of her hair. Oh my goodness. I can't believe she just said that .I lean all the way down burying my face in my lap. Jade is still laughing and Cat is giggling.

"See you later Cat." Jade says laughing a little as she starts the car back up.

"Kay Kay bye guys." She says as I feel her pat the back of my head. How could Cat of all people figure something like that out? This is so embarrassing. I feel the car backing out of the drive way and that's when I sit up. I look at Jade and she smirks at me as she drives towards the house.

We get to my house and this time I get out the car. I limp my way to the front door with Jade behind me with Liz. I hear Jade laughing a little making me turn around and glare at her she makes a kissy face at me I just smile rolling my eyes. I unlock the door and when I open it I can't believe my eyes. The house looks like a tornado ran through it. The couches are flipped over, the cushions are across the living room where the piano is, food is everywhere from pop corn to ice cream. I really hope Jess and Trina didn't kill each other. Jade and I walk all the way inside and once the door closes her hear people running.

"Oh thank goodness your back. That little Jade look-alike is the devil."

"She is the worse baby sitter in the world of baby sitter." Trina and Jess as they come out from upstairs with their hair a mess and clothes covered in food.

"What happened?" I ask looking around the messed up house before looking back them. They both start talking at the same time and I can't understand anything there saying. "One at a time." I say shutting them both up. "Trina." I say letting her go first seeing as she is the baby sitter.

"After you guys left we fought for the remote a little till we made a deal to take turns watching what we wanted. It was working fine till-."

"Till she takes over because she wanted to watch some dumb make over show." Jess says cutting Trina off.

"It was a marathon." Trina says trying to defend herself. "Well the look alike here went nuts and threaten to take all my make up in flush it down the toilet." Trina says making me choke back my laughs at the look of disbelief on her face. I look at Jade and see she sat down Liz car seat down, looking at Jess with a little pride.

"So at least it made you share." Jess says cockily and I roll my eyes.

"Then we got into a fight over who can bake the best and we got into a food fight."

"Who started it?" Jade asks looking from Jess to Trina.

"She devil."

"Bad baby sitter." We are not going to get anywhere with these two acting like this. I sigh in frustration running my hands through my hair.

"Oh and look what she did to my hair." Trina turns around and she has a big wad of gum in her hair. I gasp wide eyed. Oh God. Only way to get the out is to cut her hair out that's going to leave a huge bald spot in the back of her head.

"Jessica Violet West." Jade finally speaks sounding very disappointed. That was kind of sexy. Jade getting all motherly in stuff. Okay Tori is not the time to get all worked up.

"What? Her head shouldn't have gotten in the way when I just so happen to be spitting my gum out where her head was." Jess says laughing. That is hilarious but I can't laugh. Jade would kill me and if looks could kill everyone in this room will be dead. Jade sighs loudly running her fingers through her hair.

"Jess that is not funny. Or nice. You know better than to do something like that." Jade scolds.

"Come on Jade you know it's funny and you did it before to those girls you told me about when that weren't nice to you." Jess say and I have to think back a little bit. Ohhh, the girls that used Jade. I'm pretty sure that is part of what she did to them. I look at Jade and she looks a little ashamed but she regains herself getting back that hard stern look.

"Jess I don't care that was the past." Jade says pointing over she shoulder to make point.

"Yea the past." Jess says laughing again and I want to laugh so bad but I can't.

"Jess, you're already in trouble from yesterday and you just added onto your punishment." Jade says firmly making Jess stops laughing looking down at her socks. "We're going to help you guys clean this up. but just a little." Ha yeah right I'm not cleaning up shit. My ass still hurts and I'm still sore. So no I'm not doing anything. I guess Jade see the look on my face because she wraps her arms around my waist from behind leaning in close to my ear.

"Do this and when we get home I'll make you all better." Jade purrs and I get weak in the knees. Man she has a strong effect on me. Just so she knows I'm not having sex with her. My muscles can't take any more. "Don't worry no sexual 'Jade Loving' just a nice hot bubble bath and one of my amazing massages." Jade says kissing the side of my head. I love the sound of that. I need a nice relaxing...

"Huh Jade; is this part of my punishment?" Jess asks looking at us.

"Ha no, you and Trina made this mess and you have to clean it up." Jade says and I can tell Jess wants to groan at her response but she can't because she's already in trouble I don't thinks she wants to get into anymore.

"Okay well let's get started." Because I have a hot bubble bath and massage waiting for me at home.

Review please. What should Jess punishment be? Any ideas?


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Okay here is chapter 20. Thanks for the reviews and ideas.

Enjoy

Oh thank goodness we're finished. I'm in even more pain then I was before. We had to clean everything. I mean the walls, floor, the whole kitchen, the piano, THE FUCKING COUCHES! How the hell does a little girl and a teenager make such a huge mess? Then again Trina isn't very mature. Jade owes me big time.

"You ready?" Jade asks making me open my eyes as I look up at her has I lay across the now clean couch. I nod but still not moving. Jade laughs grabbing my hanging arm that's off the couch and pulling me gently. I muster all the strength in me to sit up. Jade pulls more making me stand up and I hiss as so much pain rushes through each part of my body. She pulls me against her rubbing my back and sides doing something with her fingers as she pushes against certain parts and it feels soooo good. It's mind blowing. I moan quietly laying my head on her shoulder.

"Why were you limping all day?" I hear Trina asks but I don't respond because Jade is working with her magic fingers.

"She just had a rough day." Jade says still not stopping her mini massage.

"What did you do to my sister?" Trina asks trying to sound hard. I feel Jade stop and she holds onto my waist tight. I can tell she is trying to keep from kicking the hell out of Trina. I can partially feel the death glare she's sending to Trina.

"I-"

"Trina don't worry aboutit." I jump in not really in the mood for them arguing and I don't want Jade to embarrass me by saying what she did meaning if she does Trina would probably try to fight Jade. Really not in the mood for that. I pull away from Jade kissing her softly before I turn around looking at Trina who is look skeptical. I ignore her going to the little couch and grabbing Liz's car seat with Liz in it and heading back to the door. Jade goes in picks up an exhausted Jess that's sleeping on top of the piano with an half eaten pizza slice next to her.

"You really don't think I'm just going to let this go do you?" Trina says more of a statement than a question.

"You would if you know what's good for you." Jade barks at Trina as she comes stand by me at the door.

"Trina let it go I'm fine." I say and, I can tell by the look on her face, she is not going to let it go.

"But-"I pull out a fifty dollar bill and she shuts up taking without hesitation. I roll my eyes at how easy she is to shut up. Jade opens the door letting me go out first. I get to the car strapping a sleeping Liz in as she straps in a sleeping Jess. It's nine something so it is past their bed time. Jade pulls out of the drive way and we're headed home.

"What do you think we should do with her?" Jade asks looking over at me then back at the road.

"Sorry I'm not really up for punishing little kids. Plus she's your little sister. I say making Jade roll her eyes.

"I take it that when we have our own kids I'm going to be the 'mean parent'? Because I like making them sit in time out." Jade says making me laugh quietly.

"No I'll be the more of the 'mean parent' because I won't let them eat a cookie before dinner or won't let them have five more minutes to watch TV before bed. You'll be the 'fun parent' because you'll sneak in take one while I'm not looking. And talk me into letting them have five minutes." I say making us both laugh. "We both will know when to put our foot down. But this is different because she's your little sister." I say and she nods.

"Your sister is going to be pissed if she has to cut all of her hair out." Jade says chuckling a little.

"Knowing Trina she will find another way to get that gum out of hair instead of cutting it out." I say making Jade nod in a agreement.

"True your sister is a true diva." Jade says and it's my turn to nod in agreement. Yes,sheis the BIGGEST diva I know. Jade and I have a light conversation as we drive home. Once we get home, Jade and I get the kids ready for bed. I change Liz's diaper and put her in a cute white night top that as a little 'Bratz' baby on it with that little eyes covering thing on her eyes sleep with the little pink words over her sleeping form saying 'Shh Getting My Beauty Sleep.' I can't help but smile. This kid is going to have such a big head. I smile laying her down in the crib kissing her forehead turning on the night light and baby monitor before leaving out, leaving the door cracked. I look down the hall and see Jess's light still on. I guess Jade still didn't finish getting Jess ready for bed. I walk down the hall stopping at Jess's door choking back a laugh as Jade struggles to get Jess into her pajama top because Jess is like dead weight and she's kind of fighting Jade in her sleep. Jade looks so frustrated. I just watch and Jess is still fighting Jade in her sleep. I giggle and Jade looks back at.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asks looking back at Jess and trying to put the top on her but failing miserably.

"Long enough to see that you're having a hard time." I say laughing and she glares at me. I walk over to her kissing her before grabbing Jess and sitting her on my lap. She leans against me kind of fighting but I start to rub her bare back and shushing her. I grab the shirt from Jade and putting it over her head without a problem. Jade's mouth is wide open in shock at how I got the shirt on and she didn't. "You'll catch flies." I say with smirk and she glares at me.

"Since you're so good at this you can finish dressing her I'm going to go start your bubble bath." Jade says with a wink before walking out. Yes I almost forgot about that. I finish changing Jess into her pajama pants without a problem. I lay her under the covers kissing her forehead turning on her night light turning off her room light and cracking her door. I walk down the hall into Jade's room closing and locking the door. I hear water running in the bathroom.

I walk into the bath seeing Jade sitting on the top of the toilet seat. She see me and smiles. I smile back looking at the tub and see it's getting filled up with brunch of white bubbles and steamy water. I smile even bigger at the sight. I walk to Jade straddle her leaning in kissing her softly. Her arms snake around my waist as she starts doing the massage thing she was doing before. I moan against her as she puts more pressures on the most sensitive parts.

I pull away bring her bottom lip with sucking gently. She moans as I let go giving her lip giving it back making her bite at it in a very sexy way. Yea I'm turned on but I'm not about to get all worked up cause I'm still sore. Maybe I could give Jade a little something later. I grab the bottom my shirt pulling it off in one swift motion. Jade pulls me back into a hungry kiss unhooking my bra. I let the straps fall off my shoulders and pulling it completely off letting it drop to the floor. Jade starts to trial light kisses down my neck to my collar bone and she starts to suck gently.

I moan tangling my hands in her hair tugging it a little. She starts to kiss down again but I tear myself away from her. She looks confused but she understands when I go to the tubturning off the water. Good thing I was able to control myself because the tub would have over flood onto the floor. I'm still bent over turning thetub looking at the different setting on the whirlpool when I feel hands grab my hips. I lean back up my bare back coming in contact with Jade's bare breast. Her hands slide up and down my sides as she kiss up to neck.

Her hands go to my stomach and upcupping my boobs massaging them gently making me moan. I turn my head to the side connecting my mouth with hers. Her hands slide back down going to my jeans unbuttoning and unzipping them. We continue to kiss has I get my underwear off. Once I'm completely naked we pull away from each other and I climb inside the tub. I look at Jade and she's already naked. She climbs in behind me leaning against the back of the tub with me against her. She hits one of the buttons on the whirlpool and some jets come on hitting all the right spots. I moan relaxing more into Jade. She wraps her arms around me kissing the side of my head. We just relax, Jade giving me one of her mini massages, and kissing here and there. But I'm sure I have hickes on my shoulders. We finally get out after we're all pruny. We get out and Jade gets dress, well she just puts on a bra and boy shorts while stay naked because of my massage. Jade tells me to stay in the bathroom for a little bit do during that short amount of time I brush and comb out my hair.

"You can come out now Tori." Jade calls to me and I walk out coming to a vanilla scented candle lit room. I look at Jade and she's standing at the foot of the bed with a smile on her face. I smile back walking to Jade wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her passionately. She returns the kiss back wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me closer. We pull apart Jade gesturing for me to lay down on the bed. I lay with my head at the foot of the bed. Jade grabs some type of body oil before climbing on bed on her knees sitting next to me.

"Relax." Jade says and I feel cool oil getting poured down my spine. I moan closing my eyes shivering a little at the cool feeling. I feel Jade's soft hands rub the oil around my back. Starting from my shoulders and working her way down to my lower back. After she got the oil back she started putting some on the lower part of my body. She works on the upper part of my body first hitting some pressure points that relax me even more.I kind of grip the bed tighter when Jade starts to work on my lower area. Her hands slid off my waist coming to butt. I feel her hands grab my ass squeezing a little before she starts to massage it slipping in between my crack here and there. I moan when Jade starts to squeeze a little harder as she works her way down to my thighs.

She gets to my legs pushing them apart little getting every part. She massages my legs for a few more minutes before she starts to work her way back up pushing my legs apart. She starts to massage my inner thighs pushing my lower lips every now and then. And every time I shiver and moan getting wetter with every brush of her fingers.

"Mmmm, Jade." I moan grabbing the covers tighter as one of her finger accidently slipped into my wetness. Jade shushes me and does it again getting another moan out of me. So much for an accident. I bite my lip when I feel two of her fingers slip into my wetness again massaging there. I didn't think it was possible. It kind of hurts but it feels good. My body tense up and I moan loudly when her fingers slip inside ever so gentle that I didn't even notice that they met the barrier until she starts to move them around inside of me. "No Jade." I moan protest grabbing her hand trying to push her away but she pushes my hand away positioning herself in between my spread legs making them spread wider. I feel her breast press against my back and her hot breath against my ear.

"Relax." She purrs gently biting my ear before sucking gently and moving her fingers in and out slowly. This is wow! I can't even explain it. That's how amazing this feels. Even though I'm still sore down there I don't want her to stop but I do. She doesn't even speed up at all but she does find my g spot as she starts to suck on the spot under my ear making me moan louder wanting more.

"Jade." I gasp out as I try to catch my breath. She starts to speed up to the right speed hitting my g spot with no problem. My body tenses up and I cum on Jade's fingers. Jade helps me ride out my orgasm. My breathing slows down and Jade's fingers slide out slowly. I turn my head enough to get to Jade's lips. They connect and a slow passionate kiss. Her tongue makes its way inside my mouth fighting a love battle. "That was the absolute best massage I have ever gotten." I breathe out with a smile on my face.

"I'm glad you liked it." Jade says kissing the side of my head. I know I said I wasn't going to have sex with Jadebut if Jade was doing to you what she was doing to me you would give in too.

"Yea, now I wanna do something for you." I say pushing against Jade with my back as I try to get up. Jade moves off me but just long enough so I could turn around before she pushes me back down on my back with her on top pushing her lips to mine. I moan running my hands through her hair.

"No its okay, you don't have to do anything for me." Jade says as she starts to kiss my neck.

"I said I WANT to." I say flipping us over. Jade looks up at me surprised at my actions. "You've done so much for me so it's only fair." I say leaning down kissing her softly before I start to trial kisses down her neck to her covered chest. This bra needs to go. I start to suck on the top of her right boob as I go to reach around her. Jade lifts up enough soI could unhook her bra pulling it off and throwing it somewhere in the room. I look down at a topless Jade admiring her nice rack.

"There is so much more you can be doing to these then just looking at them." Jade says her voice husky and full of lust. I bite my lip looking at her smirking face before going back to her boobs. I reach up cupping her left boob before leaning down flicking my tongue across her nipping making it hard before latching onto it and sucking hard but soft. I hear Jade moan and that's like music to my ears. I suck harder making her moan louder and arch into me her fingers tangling themselves in my brown hair. I look up at Jade and her now dark blue eyes are so full of lust. Fuck she is so sexy. I bite down on her nipple and she holds onto me tighter. I flick it one last time before going to her left one giving it the same treatment. I pull away looking down at the breathless Jade and I hardly did anything. I'm really proud of myself because I made Jade all breathless.

"What are you smiling about?" Jade asks as she grabs me and pulls me back into a kiss.

"At how your all breathless and that I did that to you." I say making her playfully glare at me. "And if I can make you breathless. Who knows what else I can make you do?" I say flashing a sexy but evil smile.

"You can't make me do anything." Jade says with a scoff rolling her eyes.

"Yea I can watch." I say cockily kissing her before working my way back down her body. I get to her lower lips and I never went down on Jade before. I know your thinking why. But I don't even know I guess I was scared I might mess up so what I'm going to do now and is mimic what Jade does to me. I push her legs further apart parting her lips and she is soaked. I can see how wet she is just by looking at her and she smells so good. I take in her sweet scent before running my finger up and one time and my finger just freaking drowned in her wetness.

Jade moans trying to push more into me but I hold her down. I look back up at Jade and she's looking at me with so much want. I take my finger that's covered in her juices sucking them off as I look at Jade and she looks so turned on. She taste soooo good. I swear I could get addicted to this stuff. I take my finger out my mouth and slide it up and down again missing her clit on purpose as I circle it. She tries to move so that my finger could touch it but I just push her back down leaning down and flicking her clit once.

"Tori."Jade cries out loudly gripping the bed tightly. I smile again flicking her clit again and moving my fingers down her slit teasing her entrance. Jade tries to buck but I hold her down with my free hand. I move from her clit and start taking long slow licks. Jade is whimpering and moaning like crazy. Whimpering is something I never thought I would her BAD ASS Jade West do. I continues my slow assaultcircling her clit slowly with my thumb of the hand that's holding her down while I continues to tease her entrance. I look at Jade and her eyes are shut tightly and holding onto the bed tightly with her mouth open as she pants and cries in pleasure. "Tori please." Jade begs. BINGO! That is what I've been waiting for! Jade never begs and I MADE her do that.

I smirk up at her before devouring her. I attack her clit right off the back as I start to suck and flicking my tongue quickly across it as my finger work there why inside of her. Jade screams back arching off the bed as her hands make their way into my hair pushing me more into her and I do without a fight. My fingers starts to speed up hitting her g spot.

"Ahh Tori!" Jade screams has I continue to hit her g spot and sucking her clit harder. "Oh, Sh—Fu—TORI!" Jade's walls clench tightly around my fingers as she cums hard digging her nails into my scalp and back arching off the bed. I help her ride it out kissing my way back up kissing the side of her panting mouth. Has she calms down I just look at her. This is amazing! I Tori Vega did this to Jade West! I made Jade cum and scream my name! Wow, just wow. No more words to say to this. Jade finally opens her eyes with a big smile with it. I smile back at her and she grabs the back of my head pulling me down and kissing me passionately. She wraps her arms around me pulling me closer.

"Told you."

LINE BREAK

"So what are we going to do about Jess?" Jade asks from the bathroom. I groan rolling my eyes as I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling.

"Your sister." I say earning a groan from Jade.

"So?" Jade says and roll my eyes again.

"We talked about this. Your little sister. I can't punish someone else kids." I say looking back at Jade in the bathroom has she does her makeup.

"You take care of her like she's yours. So you should be able to punish her like she's yours."

"She's my sister in law. To her I'm the best sister in law ever. If I help you punish her she will hate me." I say not wanting Jess to hate me.

"You're her only sister in law."

"Right so I wanna stay the one and only best sister in law ever." I say making Jade look at me and roll her eyes. I climb out of bed going into the bathroom with her wrapping my arms around her waist resting my chin on her shoulder. She looks at me through the mirror before going back to finishing her makeup. "Look whatever you decide to do with Jess I'm by one hundred percent okay." I say kissing her exposed shoulder and up to her neck sucking gentle. Jade moans quietly before turning her head to the side so that our lips can met. Her tongue pushes its way in my mouth meeting mine caressing each other. I smile biting her bottom lip as I pull away.

"So whatever I choose your by my side. No matter what it is." Jade gets this evil smile on her face as she looks at me thought the mirror. Oh hell.

"Okay no not anything. If it's too harsh and un called for I will not be by your side."

"You said by my side one hundred percent Tori."

"I know what I said and I changed my mind."

"Like you said my little sister." Is she serious? I look at her through the mirror and she's looking at me with a straight face.

"Then why did you ask me help?" I growl letting go of Jade and walking out. She just likes picking fights with me.

"Tori." Jade whines coming after me. I'm already out the room and in Liz's room who just woke up.

"Hey beautiful." I greet Liz has she looks up at me smiling. I reach down picking up.

"Tori." Jade calls my name but I ignore her.

"Come on let's get your diaper changed." I say laying her down on the changing table. I feel Jade's arms circle around me.

"I was joking." Jade says kissing the side of my head. I don't answer as I finish changing Liz. I pick her up kissing her forehead. I turn in Jade's arms handing her Liz and walking out.

"Jess time to get up." I yell down the hall.

"I'm up." Jess says as she comes out dressed but her hair is messed up. I smile grabbing her hand and leading her back into her room.

"Did you shower?" I asks and she nods. "How do you want your hair?" I ask as I grab her comb and brush.

"Nothing special, you could just lay it down." I nod walking back to her. I sit on the bed and pull her in between my legs. I comb out her hair first then I brush it. I comb and brush her out a little bang grabbing one of her head-bands that match her yellow shirt.

"Okay come on let's get you something to eat." She stands from in between my legs grabbing her book bag and walking out. I follow, we both walk down the stairs into the kitchen seeing Jade feeding Liz. She looks up at me before looking at Jess then back to feeding Liz.

"Can I just have a cereal bar?" Jess asks and I nod going to the cabinet pulling out one of the 'cocoa puff' bars tossing it to Jess who catches it with no problem. I look at Jade as she plays with Liz as she feeds her. I look at the time on the microware and it's 7:45 about time for them to leave.

"Here, I'll finish feeding her you guys need to get going." I say making Jade look at the microwave nodding her head when she sees the time.

"Yep come on Jess." Jade says kissing Liz's forehead before turning around handing me the baby food and kissing me. "I was joking. Love you." She says against my lips and I nod kissing her again.

"Have a good day at school you two." I say to Jade and Jess as they head out the kitchen yelling back 'okay's'. I look back at Liz and she's giving me the 'I'm waiting' look. I smile sitting down to finish feeding her.

LINE BREAK

Here we go. We'll here Jade goes. It's time for Jess to get her punishment. She looks so scared. Jade and I are sitting on the bed while Jess stands in front of us trying to explain her actions and tells us how sorry she is. Jade silence Jess by holding up her hand. Jess stops talking and looks at us both completely terrified. Why is she so scared? It's not like where going to tie up and the basement beat her.

"You know what you did was wrong right?" Jade asks and Jess nod.

"Yea but-."

"No buts, you shouldn't never put gum in Trina's hair. No matter what she done. Remember that paying for your consequence thing? Well here it is; you can't watch TV for a one week, no video games, toy, going outside, anything that's fun you can't do it. You have to do chores like wiping down surfaces in the kitchen, helping with the dishes, doing the laundry, even cleaning the bathroom." Aww poor Jess. She looks like she's about to cry. Maybe she can do some fun stuff. Aww man am so go be the parent who can't even discipline there kids. Well I can but it won't be too bad of a punishment like this one. "You have to read at least two books everyday and tell me what they are about. You also have to write and apology letter to Trina." That was my idea the rest of the punishment was Jade's idea. I know what she did was messed up but not able to do anything fun to do is pretty f'd up.

"Jade maybe if she's good all day during her punishment she could watch TV for at least an hour." I suggest hesitantly. Jade looks at me and she looks like she agrees with me. Oh think goodness.

"That's not bad idea. Okay like Tori said if your good all day and do all your chores and stuff you can pick one fun thing to do at the end of the day. And if you're really good you get extra dessert." Jade says and Jess brightens up a little but she still looks sad by this. I'm sad for her but there is nothing I can do unless I find some way to convince Jade to cut Jess some slack. "Your punishment starts now. I suggest you start on that apology letter." Jade says dismissing Jess. She walks out the room with her head down. Poor thing. "No." Jade says snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at her with an confused expression.

"What do you mean no?"

"No feeling bad for her. If she didn't do what she did she wouldn't be in trouble." Jade says standing up off the bed and closing the door. Yea this is going to be a little argument but I'm going to try and avoid it.

"Okay I feel bad for her but one week with nothing to do besides chores are a bit much don't you think?" I asks has she sits at her computer stand looking at her slap page.

"No I don't."Jade says typing away on her slap page.

"Okay well at least let her color or something. What is she going to do all day? She's only five."

"Well she acts like she's twenty-five."

"Be reasonable. I understand the chores, the no watching TV and video games but nothing fun at all."

"Yes nothing fun."

"Five she's five. She needs something fun to do."

"She can have fun at school I can't stop anything that happens there." Jade says sounding kind of frustrated closing her lap top and going to the bed leaning against the headboard turning on the TV.

"What about you make her watch something educational?" I suggest getting on the bed sitting next to her. She flicks through the channels but not really paying attention like she's thinking.

"Nope. Some of these educational TV shows are to fun." Jade disagrees. I sigh rolling my eyes.

"There not suppose to be boring. They catch the kid's attention. Make them wanna watch it and learn." I say trying to make a point.

"Tori let it go I'm not changing anything. She better be happy that I'm letting her watch TV if she's good." Jade says letting me know that's the end of the discussion. But I'm not about to give up that easily. I guess it's time to bring out the big guns. Sex and maybe using that deadly phrase 'I'll do anything.' I sigh grabbing the remote from Jade making her groan in annoyance. I ignore her straddling her lap.

She looks at me smiling and giving me the 'I know what you're doing look and it's not going to work' look.' I give her a sexy smile before leaning down kissing her softly. What I'm going to do is going to work, watch. I deepen the kiss by pushing my tongue in her mouth our tongues fighting hard but I win. Jade moans as I tangle my hands in her pulling like she likes. Her hands rest on my waist pushing me a little.

"No." Jade says breathlessly. I smile biting my lip.

"Yes." I say leaning back in kissing her hard forcing my tongue inside her mouth again. Jade moans holding me tighter trying to push me off but I push against her harder pulling her hair again.

"This isn't going to work." Jade says trying to catch her breath once I pull away again. I smile mischievously climbing off the bed going to the closet and pulling out that black duffle bag. I grab the handcuff climbing back on the bed. "I don't think so." Jade says trying to pushes me away but I somehow over power her because I pull her to the middle of the bed straddle her quickly. "Tori." Jade growls has I manage to at least get one of her hands cuffed to the bed. She tries to fight me away and push me off by bucking her hips. I finally get her other hand cuffed. Jade is furious and her being furious is the sexiest thing ever.

"You look really sexy when you're angry." I say leaning down trying to kiss her but she turns her head making me kiss her cheek. I smile against her shrugging as I start to kiss my way down going to her neck. I start to suck and bite as I tangle my hands in her hair pulling. I finally get a moan out of her making me smile. I push myself in between her legs and starts to grind against her.

"Tori this is- Oh." She stops whatever she is about to say replacing it with a moan as I find her sweet spot on her neck.

"Come on Jade. Cut Jess some slack." I beg as I continue to hit her spot and grind harder.

"N-No." She barely gets out thanks to my grinding. I guess I have to kick it up a big notch. I pull away from her neck smiling down at her as I make our lips touch kissing her hard. I pull away bringing her bottom lip with me sucking on it. I go down her body unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off with her underwear. "You know this is like rape right?" Jade asks and look up from in between her legs smiling.

"No, cause you're not doing anything to stop."

"I'm handcuffed to the bed."

"So you could scream for help."

"The walls are sound proof."

"Not my problem." I say parting her lips and blowing. She moans rising hips off the bed. "And from the looks and smell of things you want this." I say running my finger up and down her slit. She glares at me but it gets replaced with pleasure as my finger goes inside in her. I smile up at her moving my finger in and out but I pull out making her groan. I have a WAY better idea.

Review like always. What do you think Tori is going to do? And what do you think about Jess's punishment?


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Here is chapter 21

Enjoy

I have a WAY better idea. I climb off the bed taking off everything and going to the black duffle bag pulling out a realistic 8"in pink strap on. I smile evilly looking at the strap on then at Jade. Her eyes are wide as she watches me adjust the straps. First time using this it feels kind of weird but if I have to feel weird for some time to get Jade to cut Jess some slack then so be it.

"Tori." Jade growls my name and I just keep my devilish look as I climb back on the bed in between Jade's legs.

"Yes Jade?" I say innocently as I can as I slide two fingers up and down super wet center.

"Un-cuff me and take the toy off." Jade says suppressing a moan as I start to finger her as slowly has possible.

"Now why would I do that? Your body is begging to be released. I wouldn't be a very good wife if I just leave you all worked up." I say the last part in the mock voice Jade thinks is mine. Jade growls as I speed up but slow down my fingers. She tries to buck her hips but I hold her down and pull out rubbing my thumb around her clit very slowly.

"N-not- going to work." Jade breathes out has I circle faster on her clit pushing the head against her entrance. Her breath hitches as she looks at the toy that's about to invade her. I stop playing with her clit and she groans trying to follow but I pull away some more. This could be some kind of pay back for all the teasing the first time using the strap-on on me. I push the toy back against her and this time I let the head go inside. Her eyes slam shut followed by a loud moan as her back arches off the bed as she tries to push more onto it but I don't let her.

"Are you going to cut her some slack?" I asks staying still. She opens her eyes smiling and shaking her head no. I smile back evilly back and start a very slow pace I know Jade is hating. Jade's hands balls into a tight fist her knuckles turning white. When I can tell she is loosened up enough I start to speed up and so does her breathing. "Come on Jade." I say holding her down so that she won't try to get more out of this. She shakes her head making me stop. I grab her leg place it on my shoulder and laying down against her with her leg in still in place. She cries out in pleasure as the toy goes deeper.

"Shit." She swears yanking at her restrains. I smile leaning down pushing my lips to hers. She growls against me as I start up a super slow pace and biting at her bottom lip. I pull away looking down at her and she looks like she can't take it but she won't give in. I pull away stopping my slow pace she is going to kill me when this is over. I just hope when it is Jess isn't in as much trouble. Love button ups. I grab Jade's shirt yanking it open making her grasp as a few buttons pop off. Jade tries to rock her hips but I push more against her making her stop moving as I start to feel her. I cup her covered breast massaging them as I start back up my really slow pace pulling down her bra uncovering her beautiful mounds. I love Jades breast. I lean down wrapping my lips around her pink nipple making her arch into me. I do the same to her other boob before letting go and starting to pound her. Enough teasing I guess I'm going to have to fuck her till she gives in. I don't care how long it takes she's going to crack.

"T-Tori." She cries out and I grab her other leg putting it on my shoulder laying back against her and she screams again. I push my lips to hers again silencing her. She moans loudly against my lips as I continue to pound her.

"Come on Jade give in." Was that just my voice? Damn I didn't think it could that husky.

"N-never." She shots back through a moan. I push harder inside of her and she cums hard screaming loudly but I don't stop. I keep up my hard fast pace and Jade is screaming her head off. I didn't think her voice could get that high.

"Jade all you have to do is hear me out." I say a biting her bottom lip.

"No, Ahh!" She screams cumming hard again. Tuff cookie. "Tori stop!" She screams but I just keep going. I push my lips hard against hers shutting her up. I pull away taking her legs off my shoulders and holding them wide open continuing my unforgiveable pounding.

"Give up Jade."

"No."

"Okay fine I won't stop." I say pushing harder and harder with each thrust inside of her.

"Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, Oh FUCK!" She screams cumming once again. Three times. I continues to pound her through her orgasms like that last ones.

"I'll stop if you give in." I suggest still not slowing down. I get no answer and seeing that she passed out. HA! That is F'n great! I just made her pass out. I stop pulling out slowly looking trying to catch my breath as I look at the passed out Jade Fucking West. I'm kind of pissed cause she use the fucked me with this thing one time and I passed out with my first O. I make her cum three times in she passes out. My stamina sucks balls. I hope she doesn't think just because she passed out she's getting off easy cause she's not. I reach over her un-cuffing her hands. I climb out the bed going to the bag again looking for that evil ass brush. I find it dropping the hand cuffs in the bag before climbing back on the sitting the brush down flipping Jade over carefully not to wake her yet. She groans a little but doesn't wake up. I part her legs pushing the toy back inside of her. I grab the brush cocking back before landing a nice hard smack on Jade's ass.

"AHH!" She screams jolting awake gripping the bed spread with death grip. I grab her waist pulling her back so that she's on all fours before giving her another good whack. "FUCK!" She screams and I starts up nice hard thrust. Jade looks back at me eyes widen in shock. Yeah I'm shocked too at this. I never would have thought that I would be spanking Jade. "What the- AHH!" She screams again as I give her another nice hard whack and thrust.

"It doesn't have to be like this Jade." I say giving her another smack. She screams moaning loudly has she grips the bed tightly. "Give up." I say forcefully but she shakes her head. Okay she's starting to frustrate me. Before I know it I'm giving Jade whack after whack pounding her harder and harder.

"OKAY, OKAY I GIVE UP, I GIVE UP JUST PLEASE STOP!" She screams to the top of her lungs cumming harder than I ever thought she could. I give her one more good whack and thrust for good measures making her collapse breathing heavily.

"You give up?" I ask making sure she fully gives up.

"Yes." she breathes out. "I give up I'll listen just no more." Is the last thing she says before passing out. I smile victoriously as I pull out slowly. I sit back on my heels just looking at Jade. Her ass red as an apple. I wonder if my ass looked like that. I look at where she's laying and it's a big wet spot. She is going to be pissed when she wakes up. All for you Jess. I just hope your sister woke kill me when she wakes up.

LINE BREAK

"Shit!" I cry out has I cum again. Jade has been pounding me senseless for the longest. Well after Jade passed out I took care of the kids. Jade didn't wake up till after I put the kids to bed. I walked back in the room and Jade was still sleep well at least I thought she was. Once I sat down on the bed Jade attacked me. So that's how I got here now cumming again. I forgot how many orgasms I had. I'm surprised that I didn't pass out yet.

"Pay back is a bitch." Jade growls in my ear has she hold onto my waist doing me doggie style. I don't know how much more I can take.

"Ohhh, Jade I'm sorry please stop." I cry out as she starts to hit that sweet spot inside of me. I'm holding onto the bed spread so tight I'm scared I might rip it. Jade doesn't listen to my plea and I cum again collapsing onto the bed with Jade on me. We're both breathing heavily has we try to catch our breaths.

"Jade you got your pay back but I still wanna talk about Jess." I say when I finally catch my breath. She pushes off of me pulling out taking the toy off and laying back against me.

"I did some thinking while you we're going all dominatrix Tori on me and your right." Jade says making me blush and laugh a little as I rethink my actions. "Jess punishment is a bit much so what do you think we should do?" Jade asks and this time I'm going to go along with this because it's helping Jess.

"Okay first off no cleaning the bathroom because I know we both don't want her breathing in all of that bathroom cleaner." I feel her nod a little against me letting me know she agrees with me so I keep going. "I would say no to helping with the dishes but we could teach her how for the further." I feel her nod again in agreement. The laundry may be a little hard but all she has to do is help be fold and wiping down the surfaces is nothing at all. As for the nothing fun to do is really harsh. So like I said before she could watch something educational after she finishes her chores and reading those two books. So what do you think?" I finally finish wondering if that's okay with her.

"Yea, but don't you remember her beating that other girl up? I don't think that's her just doing laundry and wiping stuff down is going to do any good. Maybe we can make her listen to Trina singing." Jade says making us both laugh.

"That's just cruel and unusual punishment, Jade." I say laughing.

"Okay fine what about we make her write and apology letter to that little girl too." I'm shocked that she would suggest that but then again Jade has changed.

"That's not a bad idea but Jess did say the girl was trying to take her toy."

"Tori again I don't care if she was she shouldn't have hit her." Jade says making a good point.

"Okay fine." I huff not wanting to argue. Jade pulls away flipping me over on my back pushing herself against me. She looks at me for a minute for smiling and leaning down kissing me softly. For the first time in a long time she doesn't just push her tongue in my mouth. Not complaining just saying. I wrap my arms around her as I feel her tongue pokes my bottom lip asking for entrance. I smile against her parting my lips feeling her tongue snake its way into my mouth. I moan when her tongue finds mine caressing it softly. This kiss is so loving. Not saying the other time she kisses me isn't but this is more intense. She pulls away when breathing becomes a problem.

"Wow, what was that for?" I asks breathlessly running my fingers through her hair. She smile before speaking.

"Tori you need to know you're just as important in Jess life as me. I understand why you didn't want any part of punishing Jess. I didn't want to punish her either but I didn't have a choice. I had to do to her what my dad did to me when I messed up. I know he isn't here now not but in the past he was a lot. In some weird why he is part of the reason I'm not fucking up. And I don't want Jess to be fucked up either. So I did what I had to do." Jade explains and I see why she was so hard on Jess.

"I understand, but really I don't think I'm that important." I say not really feeling that I am that important.

"I should slap you for saying that. Tori you're more of a parent to Jess then her real ones. If you left right now she would have fit. You will always play an important role in her life just like me." Jade says kissing me again with the same love and passion.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She says laying her head on my shoulder has I massage her scalp and draw circles on her back.

"Now you owe me a hot bath in massage. You set my ass on fire." Jade says making me laugh. I slide my hands down her back going to her ass and massaging it.

"Pay back is a bitch remember." I say giving her ass a nice hard smack.

LINE BREAK

After Jade and Jess gets out of school.

Here we are again, time to give Jess her new punishment.

"Okay Jess Jade and I talked about your punishment and we made a few changes. You don't clean the bathroom but you still have to do everything else and keep your room clean. Also you have to write the girl you beat up an apology letter to." I say and Jess looks at us both in disbelief.

"She kept trying to take my toy so I had right to." Jess says trying to defend herself.

"Jess you had no right to hit her. I don't care if she did try to take your toy. Not saying the little girl was right for tying to take your toy but you still had no right to hit." Jade explains to Jess who looks like she isn't trying to hear it but doesn't say anything.

"Also like yesterday if you finish all your chores you get to watch TV but only something educational but only for an hour." I explain and she nods.

"Did you finish Trina's apology letter?" Jade asks and Jess nods her head leaving out the room to go get it. She comes back a couple of seconds later with the paper. "Read it."

"Dear, Trina I'm sorry for putting gum in your hair." Is all she says. It's short but it is an apology.

"Jess seriously. I know you could write more than that." Jade says sounding kind of frustrated.

"What more do you want me to say. 'Oh and I'm sorry for your bad singing.'" Jess says and I almost start laugh but I had to hold it down. Jade would be pissed.

"Jess your already in trouble I don't think you wanna get smart with me. I can easily add onto you punishment. You know what no dessert for every smart remark. You're missing out tonight because I'm going to the store to get your favorite cheesecake." Jade says and Jess looks at her in disbelief. Jess loves cheesecake just as much has she loves 'Cheetos.'

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, please don't take the cheesecake away from me." Jess cries falling down to her knees and cupping her hands together looking at Jade with a pout and puppy dog eyes. Aww she is so cute. I'm so easy but can you blame me. She is adorable.

"Finish your chores, make the letter longer, read those two books, and I'll think about it." Jade says waving her hand and dismissing Jess. She gets up off the floor still with the pout in place. And she mumbles something under her breath that Jade and I can't hear. "What was that?" Jade calls to her.

"Nothing." She calls back. I smile looking over at Jade who lays back on the bed with her hands over her eyes.

"How was school?" I asks straddling her pushing her shirt up and massaging her stomach. She likes when I do this since she's still sore.

"People keep asking why I was limping and Cat being so bright asked did you smack me in front of all our friends and they keep picking on me about it." I laugh and Jade growls throwing me off her lap and next to her. I laugh harder has she climbs on top of me and started tickling.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry." I get out in between laughs. I can't afford having my muscles hurting more. Jade stops her assault laying on top of me. "But come on you have to admit that it was funny. Just like yesterday when Cat pointed it when I told her I was sore." I say when I finally catch my breath. Jade laughs a little kissing my cheek before she climbs off me to go get Liz who just woke up from her nap. I crawl across the bed going to the night stand next to the bed to get Jade's phone when it beeps telling me that she has and text message. I look at the screen and it's a text from her dad saying;

'I'm coming tomorrow night.' Dad.

Review please. What do you think about Tori getting pay back?


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Okay here is Chapter 22 enjoy.

Jade has been in her own world since she got that text from her dad. I tried talking to her but she said everything was fine but I know it's not. I don't push her to talk about it because I don't wanther to snap at me and she has been rubbing off on me so I might snap back. We would end up and a big argument and we might say stuff that we might regret later so I want to avoid that at all cost. So right now I'm making dinner with Jess watching. Jess always watches cooking shows and she always tells Jade and I that she wants to become a famous chef. So I don't mind her watching I need some type of company seeing has my girlfriend is not fully present to the world.

"What's wrong with Jade?" Jess asks from beside me as she looks at what I'm doing. I have no idea what's wrong with Jade. I know something is wrong I just don't know.

"I don't know." I say honestly has I add some spices to the grilled chicken. Jade loves grilled chicken so I hope thatmaking this makes her feel somewhat better.

"Oh did something happen?" Jess asks handing me the spatula so I can flip the meat. Before I could say anything the doorbell rings. I sigh wondering who it was and not wanting to leave the food or send Jess to the door. I stop racking my brain when I hear Jade's footsteps come down the stairs going to the front door. I hear her talking to someone before she comes into the kitchen with a white medium box that has 'Cheese Cake Factory' on it and Liz in the other arm.

"I didn't know the 'Cheese Cake Factory' did delivery." I say confused.

"I had someone pick up for me." Jade says putting the cheese cake in the fridge. That is probably the first thing Jade has said and a hour or so.

"Oh." I say nodding looking back the food seeing that it's almost done.

"Jess can you please get Liz's little chair thing." Jade says playing with Liz a little bit before Jess comes back with the little chair. Jess sits it on the counter so that Jade could sit Liz in it. The food is finally finished. I take the plate next to the stove and sitting all three pieces on the plate. I already made the veggies all I have to heat it back up. I got the microwave turning it on for a few seconds so that the veggies can heat up.

"You guys can go to the table I'll bring the food." I say and Jess nods jumping down from the island going into the dining area. I look at Jade and she grabs Liz's whole chair with her in it taking her into the dining area with Jess. Once I finish setting everyone's plates in front of them along with their drinks I sit down taking Liz from Jade so she can enjoy her dinner.

"What's wrong Jade?" Jess asks from besidesJade looking at her sister with worried eyes few minutes after we settled and started to eat. Jade finishes taking a bite out of her chicken before she answers.

"Dad's coming home tomorrow night." Jade says quietly looking Jess.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jess asks a little confused.

"It's not, I was just letting know." Jade says taking another bite out of her food getting that far away look again.

"Why aren't you happy?" Jess asks still looking confused.

"I didn't say I wasn't." Jade says still with that far away look as she eats some of her veggies. I wouldn't be surprisedthat Jade would be happy if her dad never came home. Seeing has he hates everything she does. I know Jade said her dad is part of the reason she isn't out f'n up but that doesn't change the fact that he thinks her acting and singing is pointless. I think she's worried that now Jess is back that he might hate her wanting to be a famous chef. If Jess tells her father now that she wants to be a famous chef and he doesn't approve of it, that's going to break Jess's little heart and I'm sure Jade doesn't want that.

"Well you're not acting like you are." Jess says sounding a little upset. Jade doesn't seem fazed by Jess getting a little snippy at her. Jade doesn't say anotherword, she just eats her food. "What's wrong Jade?" Jess asks again. Jade sighs eating some more of her food.

"Jess eat your food." Jade says still unfazed.

"I'll eat when you tell me what's wrong." Jess says and Jade grips her fork tight coming out of her far away land her body tensing up. Jess is worried about her sister and Jade knows that. I guess that's why she didn't go off on her yet. Liz makes some weird baby noise and smiles really big looking at Jade. I guess she can sense the tension and that Jade is bothered by something. Jade smiles back at her taking her from me and playing with her. I look at Jess and she still looks worried about Jade but doesn't say anything and continues to eat.

After we finish dinner we have dessert and after that Jess helps me clean the dishes and after that she gets ready for bed while Jade puts Liz down for bed and start getting ready for bed. I told Jade I would put Liz down but she said it was okay and that she got it. I wait for Jess to finish getting ready for bed before I go in and read her a story and tuck her in. After she's asleep I walk back into the bedroom to see getting ready for bed.

"Hey." I say quietly walking into the room closing the door.

"Hey." She says back laying on the bed and flipping through the channels. I get on the bed sitting next to her and grabbing her free hand giving it a light squeeze. I look over at her smiling and she smiles back leaning over kissing me softly before she pulls away looking back at the TV.

"Jade please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." I say really hating not knowing what's wrong with my girl. She sighs before speaking.

"Sorry it's just I had a lot on my mind." She says sighing again.

"Jade I'm here to listen tell me what's on your mind." I say letting her know that I'm all ears.

"I don't know how he's going to react. Like to Liz, our relationship, and Jess being back." Okay I understand Liz, and our relationship but Jess? "I know what you're thinking, he might be happy to see her but I don't know." Jade says shrugging and laying her head on my lap. Once her head hit my lap I start to run my fingers through her hair. "I want my dad to be happy with my decision for once to be happy that I've found somebody I love and that loves me back. He didn't really like Beck because he was scared that I might get pregnant." Jade says laughing a little.

"Well he should love me because I don't have the right parts to do so." I say and we a laugh again.

"Yea I know but my dad is very judgmental and he might not approve of our relationship. But I don't care I love you and that's that." Jade says and a huge smile breaks across my face. "I'm just going to have to explain that to him and explain Liz."

"No not you by yourself. WE are going to explain to him our love and Liz. I can't let you do that by yourself." I say and she smiles up at me and I smile back. She leans up a little and lean down meeting her rest of the way our lips connecting in a soft gentle kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

LINE BREAK

The next day

"Andre' I'm freaking out." I cry into the phone.

"Tori listen I know you scared but you never know what might happen." Andre' says trying to calm me down.

"Yea he might like me, or he might just try and kill Jade and I." I say dramatically. I hear Andre' laugh on the other end of the phone and I groan.

"Chill girl, like I said you never know you just have to stay positive." Andre' says calmly. Him being so calm, calms me down too, but just a little bit.

"I'll try, and why aren't you at school?" I ask just noticing that he wouldn't be on the phone at school unless its lunch which isn't for two more hours.

"Taking care of my grandma. She beat up the mirror when she saw her reflection while she had anavocado mask on. She has glass all over her." Andre' says and I can't help but think his grandma is crazy has hell. "ANDRE' STOP TALKING TO YOUSELF!" "I'm not talking to myself I'm on the phone!" Andre' yells back. I can't help but laugh a little. "ANDRE' IT'S ANOTHER ME IN THE BATHROOM AHHH!" I hear his grandma scream for a scattering noise. "Aww grandma, Got to go Tori. Talk to you later. GRANDMA GET AWAY FROM THE BROKEN GLASS!" Andre' yells before the line goes dead. His grandma needs some serious help.

After School

"Come Jess, we have to finish the laundry." I say holding the basket full of clothes waiting at the top of the stairs for Jess.

"Okay." Jess says walking out the room and we both walk down the stairs but stop when we hear keys jingle and the door opens reveling Mr. West. He wasn't supposed to be back till tonight. He looks at me with a confused expression before looking at Jess who smiling. "DADDY!" She yells happily before running to him. His arms are open wide and he's smiling.

"How is daddy's little girl?" He asks kissing her cheek and holding her close. This wow. He looks so happy. I've seen the pictures of him smiling and he never smiled like he is now. The way his smiling is like it's the happiest day of his life. I hear footsteps and Jade is walking with Liz in her arms.

"I'm good daddy, I missed you." Jess says holding on to her dad tighter.

"I missed you too." He said kissing her cheek again before putting her down. Mr. West looks at Jade with somewhat wide eyes. Jess goes to Jade wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Look daddy this is my niece Liz and that's my sister in law Tori." Oh shit this is not how we wanted to tell him. He is silent just looking from Jade, Liz, and I with blank expressions.

"Dad-" Jade stops talking when her father holds up his hand and walks pass us going up the stairs. I look at Jade and she has the same blank at expression.

"Is daddy mad?" Jess asks looking up at Jade with worried eyes.

"I don't know." Jade says shrugging leaning down kissing Liz forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asks Jade and she nods. I lean over kissing her cheek about to walk away to finish this last load but stop when Mr. West walks back down the stairs.

"We're all going out tonight. I want you guys to meet someone." He says and we all have the same confused expressions.

"Who daddy?" Jess asks

"A new friend of mine and we can talk about all of this over dinner." He says and I know he mean Jade, Liz, and I.

"Are we going somewhere fancy?" Jess asks and he nods. "I'm going to put on my best dress." Jess beams about to run up the stairs but Jade grabs her.

"You have to finish helping with the laundry." Jade says and Jess frowns.

"Aw man." Jess says before walking towards the kitchen. She must have forgotten about her punishment.

"Why does she have to help?" Mr. West asks.

"Because it's part of her punishment." Jade says and Mr. West looks even more confused.

"What did she do?"

"She beat up another girl and she put gum in some else's hair." Mr. West looks kind of shocked.

"Why would she do something like that?" He asks sounding like he can't believe it.

"She was being a kid, don't worry about it I got it."

"That is my daughter I have every right to worry." He says looking a little upset.

"I know that and you don't need to worry because there is nothing to worry about." Jade says sounding kind of annoyed.

"No I need to worry because I don't want her doing something like that again."

"She won't. I dealt with it. let it go." Jade snaps at him and Liz starts to cry. Jade calms down and her motherly side comes out. "Shh its okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Jade says to Liz carrying her up the stairs trying to calm her down. I look at Mr. West as he looks where Jade was just standing looking kind of shocked.

"Are you her girlfriend?" He finally speaks looking at me. I nod looking down at the dirty clothes. He doesn't say anything else just walks up the stairs. I sigh in relief that he didn't go off on me calling me all different types of names. But I'm not too relieved because we still didn't talk about everything yet so you never know what may happen.

Dinner

We just pulled up that same restaurant we went to when I had to borrow Jade's dress to sing to get ourselves out of trouble. We all get out and I'm really surprised when Mr. West grabs the car seat with Liz in it. I look at Jade and she's just has surprised. We all walk inside immediately getting seated thanks to our reservations. We're sit at a seven seat table Mr. West sitting at the head. He sits Liz's car seat on the left side in one of the chairs with Jade right next to her and then me. Jess sits next to her dad on the right side of the table across from Liz in her carseat. We talk a little only because Jess would ask questions about something on the menu and when the waiter comes to take our drink orders.

"I don't know where to start, so I'm just going to start here. We're did the baby come from and who's is it?" Mr. West asks as he looks at Liz in her car seat looking around.

"She is our baby; but not ours. She's apart of a school project. Tori and I have to be a happy married couple with kids. We were supposed to have a fake baby but Sikowitz gave us a real one. This is his baby; but ours till the end of this month." Jade explains to her shocked but somewhat calm father.

"So you're telling me you two have been talking care of a real baby plus Jess?" He says surprised. I smile a little bit at his expression. Jade and I nod. "Impressive, not many teens could do this."

"Well we're not many teens." Jade says taking Liz out the car seat and sitting her in her lap.

"Yeah you're not; look yes I was surprised seeing the baby. I thought your mother dropped this little one off with Jess, but I really looked at her and she doesn't look anything like your mother. As you can tell your mother has strong genes." He says smiling looking at Jade and Jess. So true their mom's genes are strong. They both look just like their mom. "Jade I know I always gave you a hard time about who you are and what you wanna do and I'm sorry. I love you for who you are and I'll always love you no matter who you're with." He says looking from Jade to me then back with a smile.

"Thanks dad." Jade says smiling. I'm really glad that Jade's dad is so okay and accepting to our relationship and that he now doesn't hate everything that she does and wants to do.

"David." We all turn our heads seeing a short blond, with blue eyes, in a black dress with black heels. She's pretty.

"Oh Claire, everyone this is Claire my fiancée. Claire this is my daughters Jess, and Jade, her girlfriend, and my granddaughter till the end of this month." My eyes go wide going right to Jade who tenses up a little but relaxes. I look at Jess and she's smiling. A choir of 'Hello' and waves come from us as Mr. West sits Claire next to Jade moving Liz's car seat next to Jess.

"Your father has been telling me all about you two. It is really nice to finally meet you both." She says looking at Jade and Jess.

"So that means you're going to be our new mommy, if you're marrying our daddy?" Jess says more of a statement then a question. We all laugh a little at how cute Jess is.

"Yes sweet but she will be your step-mommy." Mr. West says and Jess nods taking another bread stick.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Jade ask looking at Claire and her dad.

"Huh we've worked together for five years and we got closer over the years and we started dating." Claire says and Jess frowns a little.

"Are you the reason my mommy and daddy broke up?" Jess asks looking a little upset.

"Jess listen sweetie, the reason me and your mommy broke up is because we weren't working out. We weren't happy with each other. Claire and I started dating a long time after me and your mommy broke up." Mr. West explains. Jess face changes from upset to understanding.

"I could never do that. That would make me like the same person that broke messed up my marriage and I'm not that person." Claire adds.

"Okay welcome to the family." Jess says smiling brightly.

"She's not a part of the family yet, not until we get married." Mr. West says laughing a little.

"I love weddings can I be in it?" Jess says with hopeful eyes.

"Of course you can sweetie." Claire says and Jess claps happily. "Jade would you like to be in it?" Claire asks looking at Jade. Jade stops playing with Liz heading popping up with wide eyes. I hold back a laugh at her shocked expression.

"Huh, sure." Jade says hesitating a little before a small smile comes onto her face.

"Jade you don't have to if you don't want." Claire says placing a gentle hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Oh no its fine I would love to be in your wedding." Jade says giving Claire a warm smile.

"That's great." Claire says giving a toothy grin.

"When is the wedding?" Jade asks

"We didn't pick a date yet. We wanted to talk to you guys first." Mr. West says.

"Dad you're the one getting married, not us." Jade says and Mr. West nod.

"Yes I know but I don't want to just bring someone new into our lives without you two knowing." He says making Jade nod.

"So you say this your granddaughter till the end of the month?" Claire asks looking and sounding amused as she looks at Liz who is trying to eat her fingers.

"Yea, Jade and I are doing a project for a play we're a married couple with kids. Suppose to have a fake baby but our teacher is nuts." I say making Claire laugh.

"Wow, so you guys are married till the end of this month too?" Claire asks still very amused.

"Yes we are." I say, Jade and I holding up our left hands showing the wedding bands. "Jade and I used to be frenemies meaning at our first rehearsal we did really bad, so our teacher made us real husband and wife with a child so that we can really get into the part. And over time Jade stopped being such a gank and we got together." I explain smiling at Jade who playfully glares at me for calling her gank before she leans in kissing me softly. Bold move.

"Eww, not at the table." Jess says making us laugh against each other and Mr. West and Claire laugh. "Their always like this." Jess says as we pull away from each other.

"That's really sweet." Claire says in awe.

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter asks and we all order we want. For the rest of dinner we talk and get to know Claire it was really good. I'm glad that Jade took her father getting married so well. Tonight was amazing. I wonder what the further may hold and if it's going to be this good.

Review please.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Chapter 23 thanks for the reviews and favorites

Yesterday was amazing. Claire is the sweetest lady ever. She loves animals, volunteers at animal shelters, homeless shelters, works at a day care and an old folks on the weekends. She's just amazing. Jess already loves her. One of the reasons is because she gave her candy. Jade was a little skeptical saying she was too perfect but she got over it as the night went on. Well after dinner we said I our goodbyes to Claire and went home. Jade's dad was smiling like an idiot the whole ride home. Jade and I couldn't help but laugh.

Once we got home Jade and I got the kids ready for bed. Mr. West wanted to read Jess a bed time story and Jess really wanted him too. It was really sweet seeing him reading to her. She looked really happy. Well after Jess and Liz were sleep Jade and I got ourselves ready for bed. Mr. West asks did we sleep in the same bed all this time. We told him yes and he was shocked. He told us no funny business. Me being scared said okay Jade not giving a fuck said okay but once that door was closed and locked she jumped me. I tried to protest and fight her off but Jade is so strong. In the end it was amazing but I was kind of paranoid the whole time that Mr. West might knock on the door or have a key to unlock it and come in to find his daughter fucking her girlfriend after he told us no funny business. That would have been terrible but Jade made me forget about all of that when her tongue started doing awesome things to me. After that we had a peaceful sleep.

"Daddy can you take me to the park?" Jess asks as she eats her waffles at the island.

"I don't have work today so I don't see why not." He says smiling warmly as he eats a piece of his bacon. Jade and I deiced to make breakfast.

"I see a reason why not. Because she's still grounded." Jade buts in making Mr. West shrug and Jess frown.

"Jade don't worry about it she can just make up this day." He says making Jade nod and turn back to cooking. Jess gets a huge smile on her face at those words. "So Jade have you met Tori's parents?" Mr. West asks.

"I've met her mom." Jade says flipping the waffles.

"Why not her father?"

"Because my dad is a cop, so he works long hours." I explain making him nod.

"Oh, well Tori do you have any siblings?" He asks and I nod.

"Yea, a sister named Trina." I say taking a plate and putting the eggs on it.

"Well I would love to meet your family." I tense up a little at that. I'm not worried about my parents it's for Trina.

"How about I call them and maybe we could have like a little picnic at the park." I suggest making everyone nod.

"That's a great idea. You got a bright one on your hands." Mr. West says pointing his fork at me as he looks at Jade. I blush looking away.

"Yea I do." Jade says pecking my lips before taking her plate and sitting at the island next to Jess.

"I'll give my parents a call." I say smiling as I walk out the kitchen going into the hall. I take my phone out my bra and calling my mom's cell phone. It rings a few times before she picks up.

"Hello."

"Hey mom." I say happily.

"Hey sweetie how are things?"

"Things are good. I was wondering if you're not busy and dad isn't working we could all have a picnic at the park. Jade's dad wants to meet you guys."

"That sounds great. Today were both free. And when did Mr. West come back?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh okay well when do you plan on having this picnic?"

"I'm guessing around three?"

"Okay do you want us to bring anything?"

"Yea, can you make your famous potato salad? " I ask. I love my mom's potato salad.

"Sure sweetie, I guess we'll see you all later."

"Yes, you will bye mom."

"Bye."

"So are we all set?" Jade says coming up behind me kissing my neck.

"Yep, today should be interesting." I say turning around in Jade's arms kissing her softly.

"Especially if Trina coming." Jade says making us both laugh.

"Oh yea it most defiantly is."

LINE BREAK

We picked the perfect day to come to the park. It's feels amazing outside. It's not too hot and it's not too cool. There is not that much smog density it's totally clear. We just pulled up to the park and once Jade got Jess's seatbelt undone she was out the car running full speed to the play area. I keep on her as Jade and Mr. West get the other stuff. I carry Liz and a few other things to the lunch table where we will be setting up.

"Hey guys." I turn to see Claire walking over to us with a little blond girl holding her hand.

"Hey Claire, who is this little cutie?" I ask looking at the cute little blond with green eyes as she hides behind Claire's legs.

"This is my niece Sophie. I thought since we are going to be at the park I'd bring her so she and Jess can play with each other." Claire says running her fingers though the little blonds hair.

"Oh let me call Jess. Jess!" I call her name and she looks at me running over. "This is Sophie Claire's niece." I say gesturing to the shy blond.

"Hey." Jess says waving at Sophie.

"Hi." Sophie says still hiding behind Claire's legs.

"Do you wanna play?" Jess asks and Sophie nods her head and they both fun off to the playground with the other kids.

"Claire, I'm glad you could make it." Mr. West says coming over hugging Claire after he sets the stuff down. I feel arms around my waist and lips on my shoulder.

"Come on lets set the table." Jade says pulling me towards the table. I sit Liz back in her car seat as Jade and I start to set the picnic table.

"Tori, Jade!" We hear our names squealed turning around and seeing Cat running full speed towards us with Andre', Robbie Rex, and Beck. We called them because we didn't want to have to sit here talking about nothing with our parents. Jade and I are pulled into a bone-crushing hug by the happy red head.

"Hey Cat." We both greet trying to catch our breath as she lets us go.

"Hey." Greet the boys as they make it to us.

"Hey guys." We greet back giving them each hugs before finishing the table.

"Well hello kids." Mr. West greets our friends.

"Guys this is my dad." Jade tells them

"Hello Mr. West I'm Cat, like the animal." Cat says happily making us laugh.

"Dad this is Robbie, Andre', and you know Beck." Jade introduces the boys.

"Nice to meet you." Robbie and Andre' says at the same time reaching out to shake their hands.

"Nice to see you again Mr. West." Beck says and Mr. West nods shaking Becks hand too.

"My parents are here." I say seeing them pull up getting out along with Trina.

"Hey everyone." My mom and dad greets getting back a choir of 'Hey'.

"Hey I'm Mr. West and this is my fiancée' Claire." Mr. West greets holding out his hand along with Claire.

"It is very nice to meet you both." My dad says shaking his hand then Claire's.

"Likewise." Mr. West says and they all sit down starting to talk right away. Just like I thought it would be when my parents and Jade parents meet little tense and awkward, but the ice gets broken when Claire is just being her natural nice and sweet self when she offers my parents something to drink and ask how they are.

"Hey sis… Jade." Trina says giving Jade a dirty look.

"Hey Trina."

"Whatever." Jade says not paying attention to Trina.

"So what's the plan?" Andre' asks clapping his hands together.

"Let's go play some basketball, girls against boys." Jade suggest.

"Yay I love basketball!" Cat squeals.

"It wouldn't be fair a game because it would be four girls and two boys." Rex says making us all laugh.

"REX!" Robbie scolds sounding offended.

"Come let's get this game started. You all are about to get schooled by some girls." Jade taunts.

"Well bring it on wicked witch." Rex taunts back.

"I am not playing any game with you people. I just got my nails done." Trina says making everyone roll their eyes.

"Nobody asked you to play." Jade says and everyone walks away toward the basketball court.

"I don't even wanna play!" We hear Trina yell. "Hey wait I could be the cheerleader!" Trina yells running after us.

One basketball game later

"HAHA you guys just got rocked by some girls." Rex teases the boys. We won 21 to 16. They lost because Robbie kept dropping the ball.

"Shut up." Andre' says smacking Rex in the back of the head making him cry out in 'Ow man.'

"its okay guys it was all about fun." I say trying to cool the boys down. They're embarrassed that they just lost to some girls.

"Yea it was fun seeing you guys get beat by some girls." Trina says laughing her and Jade high fiving. Never thought I'd see that.

"Hey guys you must be thirsty we saw the game. Sorry boys." My mom says handing us each one bottle of water and patting the boys on their backs.

"Maybe one of these days we could teach you boys some pointers." My dad says gesturing to Mr. West and my dad. They must have hit it off pretty well while we were gone.

"Huh Jade could I talk to you for a minute?" My dad asks and we both tense up. Oh no not the dad interrogation. I look at Jade and she looks as little scared and Jade never gets scared. She looks at me and I nod leaning in kissing her softly letting her know everything will be okay… I hope. After we pull apart her and my dad walk out towards the open field. I look away from then and look back at my friend who are arguing about the game and Trina who is teasing them for losing. I look at my mom and Claire and they seem to be hitting it off. And the cuties thing I've seen all day is Mr. West playing with Liz. His making little funny faces at her and she has the biggest smile. I believe if Jade and I do have kids his going to be the greatest grandfather. I sit down with my friends and just listen to them arguing for fifteen minutes till Jade and my dad start walking back. That was the longest minute ever. I stand up as Jade finally makes it back to me.

"Hey what did he say?" I asks nervously walking away from the table everybody a little bit. I hope he didn't embarrass her or me for that matter.

"Dad interrogation is a bitch." Jade says laughing. "He said just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm going to be missing out on the dad interrogation. That he wants to make sure his little girl isn't just dating anybody. He says he doesn't want to see you get your heart get broken again," Aww my dad does care. "Then he just started asking what I wanted to do once I'm out of high school and asking about what I like to do during my spare time, I told him you," I gasp smacking her arm making her laugh and pull me into a hug and kiss. "I'm just kidding I didn't tell him that. If I did I wouldn't even be talking to you right now." Jade says making me nod. My dad would have tried to kill Jade then me. "He just told me to take good care of you and that we're good together." She says and we both nod and agreement. We so balance each other out.

"I'm glad that's all he said because I thought he was going to embarrass me and you." I says breathing a sigh of relief.

"I didn't say that. He did embarrass you he showed me baby pictures and he told me how you use eat mud pies." Jade say laughing and I smack her arm again pulling away burying my face in my hands trying to hide my red cheeks.

"You suck." I say through my hands. I hear Jade laugh wrapping her arms around me.

"It's not that bad babe I use to eat crayons." Jade says pulling me back into a hug.

"That's different. I ate dirt off the ground outside that people stepped in and bugs crawled all over." I say making Jade laugh harder. I cringe at the thought.

"You were cute sitting there with mud all around your mouth and smiling at the camera." Jade says trying to kiss me but I pull away burying my face in her shoulder.

"Shut up, you ass." I say blushing even more.

"I guess you getting all those mud pies gave you that dirty mouth of yours." Jade says and I can tell she's smirking. I hit her again and she starts laughing.

"Aww Tori don't be all embarrassed it's cute. Jade one of these days I'm going to show you Tori at bath time. She had the cutest little butt." I hear my mom say.

"MOM!" I cry out against Jade's shoulder making Jade and my mom laugh. This is so embarrassing.

"You butt is still cute." Jade whispers in my ear making me blush.

"How did you even know what we were talking about?" I asks keeping my head in Jade's shoulder still feeling my blush from what Jade said.

"I saw the look on your face and your father told me he told Jade about your mud pies." I hear Jade laugh again and I hit her back and she holds me tighter kissing the side of my head.

"No need to be abusive Tori." Jade says and I can tell she's smirking.

"Let me tell you, Tori was so abusive when we were little she use to pull my hair, kick me, bite me, and she throw one of her mud pies at me." I hear Trina whine the last part and Jade and my mom start laughing.

"No don't try and make it sound like I was just doing all those things to you on purpose. I pulled your hair cause you pulled mine, I kicked you by accident you got in front of the ball, I bit you cause you tried to take my food, and the mud pies were on purpose." I explained admitting the last part after I pull my head out of Jade's shoulder. My mom laughs shaking her head as she walks back to the picnic table with Trina right behind her asking if she's going to do anything about me throwing mud pies at her on purpose. Jade and I both laugh walking back over to the group.

"Daddy!" We hear Jess yell. We all turn our heads to see Jess and Sofia running towards us there clothes dirty and tears running down their little faces. What the hell happen?

"What's wrong sweetie? What happen?" He asks frowning his eyebrows in concern. Jess runs into his arms as Sophie runs to Claire.

"Those mean girls over there pushed us off the swings." Jess says crying harder. I see Jade tense up beside me looking over at where the girls are that did this. You got to be fucking kidding me. Damn Northridge girls. Before anyone could do anything Jade and I are walking full speed over to where the girls are.

"Jade, think before you act." I tell her and she just nods. I don't want to get into a fight in front of all these kids. Yes were pissed but I don't want set a bad example like before. We both make it to the two the teens one blond with highlights and one with black hair and brown highlights.

"You pushed my little sister and her friend off the swing." Jade says in a forceful tone.

"Yea and?" the blond one said.

"And you two need to grow up." I say with just as much force as Jade.

"Are you going to make us?" The raven haired one asked with a little smirk.

"Sure, why not." Jade says about to swing off the girl but I stop her by grabbing her hand and holding her back.

"Get out of here." I growl.

"And if we don't?" They both get off the swings standing face to face with us both.

"I'll let her go and we both will kick your asses." I growl at them and they just smile.

"We'd love to see that." And before you know it Jade and I attack the Northridge girls. So much for think before you act. They need to be taught a lesson and that's just what they're getting. I'm pounding the black haired girl and Jade got the blond. I hear people cheering us on and I look up for a second to see some of the little kids and the adults cheering. Why would they be cheering? Shouldn't they be stopping us?

"That's enough." Jade and I are pulled off by our dads.

"About time somebody taught those girls a lesson. I would have done it myself but I could go to jail for that. You can too but don't worry we won't tell." Says one of the kids' moms.

"How long has this been going on?" Mr. West asks the mom.

"For some months. Those two has always terrorize our kids. Every time we tried to tell the police they wouldn't listen." She explains.

"Well I'm a cop and I will make sure this never happens again." My dad assures her. "Get out of here and don't ever come back and if you do I will take you two to jail." My dad commands. Before the girls could even get up all the little kids came and jumped on them shocking us all. The last ones to get there free hits were Jess and Sophie.

"HA!" They both yell at the girls hitting them again before high fiving each other and running off to play.

"Come on guys lets go eat." Our dads say walking back to the table.

"Damn babe seeing you all demanding was sexy." Jade says wrapping her arm around my shoulder as we walk back.

"Right back at cha." I say kissing her cheek.

"Maybe when we get home you can go all dominatrix Tori on me again." Jade says wiggling her eyebrows and pulling me into a kiss. I laugh into the kiss pulling away.

"Maybe." I say as we get back to the table.

"Dang girls, y'all just beat the breaks off those girls!" Andre' says patting us both on the back. Everyone laugh.

"Yea that was like that day Tori beat up Max." Damn it Rex. Robbie smacks his hand over Rex's mouth. I look at my parents and their eyes are wide.

"Oh so you've been in a fight before. When were you going to tell us about this and why?" My mom asks raising her eyebrow.

"For me. Some girl was talking mad stuff so Tori stepped in and the girl swing off Tori so she beat her up." Trina jumps in shocking us all who knew what really happened. Nice save Trina.

"Yea that is what happened. Sorry I didn't tell you." I say dropping my head a little.

"As long as you did it for family its fine." my mom says.

"I thought it was because Max was trying to take Jade from Tori?" Cat says confused.

"CAT!" everyone yells beside the parents.

"Whaty?"

"As long as you did it for family its fine." My mom says again before anyone else making Jade and I sigh in relief.

"Yea Jade you're family now." My dad says smiling warmly at Jade. Jade smiles back nodding her head.

"Okay let's eat and maybe we could play a little game of football." Mr. West says making everyone agree. After everyone finished eating everyone played football. Me, Jade, Andre, dad against Mr. West, Beck, Robbie, Claire. Mom, Jess, Trina, Sophie, and Cat were cheerleaders and they watched Liz. Today I can say is the best day ever.

LINE BREAK

After our game of football that we lost by one point against the other team we ate a little talked played some card games then we were ready to go and everyone came back to Jade's house and we all watched movies while the parent talked. Jess and Sophie wore their selves out. Liz went right so sleep once we got in the car. Once they sat down to watch the movie they went right to sleep. Right now we're watching another movie and Jade and I are about to go get some more popcorn from up stairs because the kitchen down stairs ran out.

"Yea, we want the best for them. They're good for each other." We hear my dad say as we come up the stairs. We stop for a second just to listen.

"Yea we do too and they are. I want to give them both a very special graduation present and Jade and Tori we know your listening." Jade and I both cruse under our breaths before coming up and into view were embarrassed smile.

"Hi." I say trying to make the embarrassment fade.

"Hey we were just talking about you two as you can tell." My mom said giving us the 'we know you were listening face.'

"Yea so what's our present?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows and nudging my mom a little.

"Nice try but you're going to have to wait." My mom says making me pout.

"No pouting." Jade says kissing my pout away.

"You guys are soooo gross. They are ALWAYS like this." Jess says sounding like she just woke up. We pull apart seeing Jess and Sophie looking like they are ready to pass back out. Our parents laugh at the little girls has they walk out the kitchen upstairs. I guess they are about to go back to sleep.

"Let me go tuck those two in." Claire says following the little girls. We talk a little to our parents before the popcorn is done. Jade and I are just about to walk out when Jade's dad stops me.

"Hey, Tori can I talk to you for a second?" Mr. West says from the island. I tense up a little looking at Jade who's smiling.

"Your turn." She says taking the popcorn from me kissing me before walking back downstairs. I turn around looking at my parents and Mr. West. My dad and Mr. West smile at each other with the same knowing smile. I swallow hard looking at my mom begging her to get me out of this. She just smiles shrugging. Mr. West gets up walking toward the dining room area and I follow hesitantly. When we get there, the air gets heavy and tense. I am so nervous and Mr. West could see that cause he smiles.

"Tori relax okay I just what to talk about you and Jade. So how long have you to been going out?" he asks and I try to relax but I can't. Her dad is intimidating even if he doesn't try to be.

"Almost two months." I get out trying to get over my nervousness.

"So how is the relationship going now? From what I heard from your lovely friend Cat some girl tried to steal her away." He says and I nod smiling.

"Things are fine now, when it all happened things were really messed up and tense but not so messed up that we would break up." I say throwing the last part in there quickly.

"I see. How is Jade treating you?" He asks and I smile thinking about how Jade treats me.

"She treats me great." I say smiling really wide. Jade is a great girlfriend in her own way.

"That's good. She seems happy with you. When the two of you are together you make her smile the same smile she had when she was little every time something really good happened or when I got her first pair of scissors and more. She always liked scissors I never knew why but she liked them, so if buying scissors for her means I'm able to see that pretty smile of hers then so be it." He says smiling that smile again. That genuine happy smile with a faraway look.

"She never told you why she liked them so much?" I asks knowing why. He shakes his head and I smile.

"Because they remind her of you. She says if scissors were alive they wouldn't take any crap from anyone like you don't." I say and he looks I don't know. He looks so touched.

"Wow, I guess I would have known that if I wasn't always trying to judge what she did." He says with a remorseful look on his face.

"Jade loves you Mr. West. She says your one of the reason she isn't messed up and the punishment that Jess is on, was inspired by you. She was just doing something she knew that would work." I says giving him a warm smile. He smiles back nodding in understanding.

"Thank you for letting me know that Tori. Jade would have never told me that."

"Yes she would have. You're a great father just give her some time." I thought this was an interrogation not me making him feel better about his daughter, but if it means getting on his good side its fine with me.

"Thank you Tori. Jade has a better than good one on her hands; she has a great one." Mr. West says pulling me into a tight unexpected hug.

"You're welcome and thank you." I say returning the hug.

"The door isn't sound proof, you know." He says letting me go giving that same smirk Jade gives me.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused furrowing my eyebrows.

"I mean I heard you and Jade last night." Oh my God! No, No, No, No,! He heard us having sex. This is so embarrassing. My face is as red as a tomato with my jaw on the ground.

"I- huh-we—that, I'm sorry." I say not knowing what else to say but sorry. He did tell us not to but it was Jade's fault!

"Tori, calm down. I know you're teens and you get curious and you're going to do stuff like that but I asked you guys not to." He says a little disappointed and that is not what I want. How do I tell him that the curiosity ship has sailed? I mean the things his daughter does to me… the things I've done to her… I blush averting my eyes.

"I know… I know it's just Jade is so…persuasive and forceful." I say dropping my head and blushing again remembering how persuasive Jade is.

"Yea Jade is forceful just next time try and fight her off." Oh I tired but it's no use. Not that I tried that hard.

"Okay." I say kind of blushing again. I still can't believe he caught us.

"Well Tori I'm glad we had this little talk. You're the one for my Jade." he says and we both smile. We both walk back into the kitchen to see my mom, dad, and Claire talking. I just smile at them walking back into the basement. I walk back into the home theater and everyone looks at me. I go sit next to Jade and she puts her arm around me pulling me close.

"How'd it go?" She whispers.

"It went good until he told me he heard us having sex!" I whisper yell making Jade crack up laughing out loud making our friends Shush her.

"For real?" Jade whisper yells trying to contain her laughter.

"Yes stop laughing it's not funny. That was so embarrassing." I whisper back feeling my blush coming back. Man I've been blushing a lot today.

"Aww I'm sorry babe." Jade says leaning over kissing me softly but still laughing a little.

"You better be and we are not having sex while you dad is home unless we go somewhere else." I say making Jade laugh again.

"Oh we are so having sex again." Jade says with a mischievous grin on her face.

LINE BREAK

"No Jade stop." I say trying to push her off me. I was in the middle of changing in to my pajama pants when Jade tackles me onto the bed.

"Come on Tori." Jade says grabbing my hands and pinning them over my head with one hand while the other goes down into my underwear.

"Jade like your dad said the door isn't sound proof." I say bucking my hips trying to knock her off. It didn't knock her off but it did keep her hands from touching down there.

"Someone is going to have to be quite." Jade says with a lustful smile before leaning down pushing her lips to mine. I turn my head from hers trying to get my hands free and Jade off. I am not looking for another talk with her father about us having sex.

"Jade!"I gasp loudly in surprise has her hand finally makes its way into my underwear circling my clit right away.

"Shh baby." Jade says pushing her lips back to mine before she starts to put more pressure on my clit has she rubs it. I moan loudly against her bucking my hips into her hand subconsciously. My body sucks because it always gives into Jade when my mind screams no.

"Fuck!" I cry out as Jade plunger's two fingers inside of me.

"Tori!" Jade growls has she covers my mouth with her free hand. Jade is a true rapist. This feels so good. Jade starts to suck on my neck has her fingers speed up and thrust harder into me hitting my g-spot. I meet her thrust trying to get more friction as I feel my orgasm coming quickly. Jade slips her middling finger in-between my lips has she bites down hard on my neck making me cum hard biting her finger moaning loudly. My muscles contract clenching tightly. Jade's fingers slow down helping my ride out my orgasm. My teeth loosen their grip on Jade's finger as I come down from my high breathing heavily.

"Damn it Jade." I breath looking at Jade has she pulls away from neck and kissing me. She pulls away smirking.

"Told you we were having sex."

"That wasn't sex that was rape. You're a rapist." I say making her laugh kissing me again.

"Yea well I'm your rapist."

"I'm gonna get you for this I swear."

Review please


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

Sorry it took so long to update. My mind was in other places but that's okay here you go. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Love you all.

Enjoy.

Yes! Finally I'm back to school again. Jess is off punishment and she is excited about that. Claire has been bringing Sophie over so she and Jess can hang out. Those two girls are like Jade and I. Jess is the bad and Sophie is the good. it's so cute when they fight because they don't make any types of sense. They say I'm not your friend anymore then the next thing you know they on the floor coloring or being bad. They would spy on us trying to see if were making out and if we are they would jump out yell 'ew' then run.

We used to chase them and tickle them till they give up. They still do it but we don't pay them any attention they would come jump on the bed and attack us. They try to fight us but Jade and I always win. Sometimes we would fake like they won just so they could leave us alone. They're good kids that just want to play so it doesn't bother us that much.

Mr. West has been really cool. We can kiss in front of him but as you know no sex but apparently that doesn't apply to Jade because she is really good at the force love and affection thing. Because every time his in the house and Jade wants to get it on she would cover my mouth and have her way with me. To be honest it's a real adrenaline rush. Not knowing whether he's going to walk in or not. So it keeps all your senses to high alert making my big O the best! We almost got caught one time in the kitchen when I was cooking and I had a skirt on and Jade came behind me pushing her fingers in. I was so close when her dad walked in. She had to pull out really fast leaving me sexually frustrated all day. Me being the one not to break the rules jumped Jade once her father was in bed. It's bad I know but I need some release and I don't like getting myself off.

For the last few days Jade has been able to obey by her father's rules. She still tried but I was able to hold her off. Just I know I'm going to get her good for 'raping' me that night.

"You ready?" Jade asks holding my hand tight. Like I said first day back to school since I beat up Max so things might be a little strange.

"Yea." I say smiling nervously. Jade leans in kissing me.

"Just remember I will be keeping my eyes on you." Jade warns against my lips and I nod. She told be before what she was going to do and if I act up. I'm in for a very bad punishment. I am not looking forward to that brush again.

"I know." We kiss one more time before going into the building. I get a few looks nothing bad just a few little scared looks. I don't want anyone to be sacred of me. I was just standing up for what was mine and I hope they figure that out soon. Jade and I part ways going to our lockers.

"Tori!" There is Cat. The petite redhead wraps her little arms around me crushing me in a very strong hug.

"Hey Cat." I breath out finally able to catch my breath after she lets go.

"So happy your back. Missed you this much." She says smiling really big opening her arms has wide has she can get them letting me know how much she missed me.

"I missed you too Cat." I say smiling before opening my locker and getting the things I needed out.

"What's up Tori girl glad she see you're back." I hear Andre's friendly voice has I turn around from my locker as I finish getting my things. I hug Andre' soon hugging Robbie and Beck.

"I've missed you guys so much." I say happily. I know I could have called them and asked them to hang out but they had school which means homework making them busy so no and I had homework too. Thanks to Mr. West being back I don't have to really worry too much about the kids.

"Tori, Jade, Andre' Beck we have to practice for the play after school." Sikowitz says coming up to us. Jade just made it over to us wrapping her arm around my waist pull me back so that I'm against her chest.

"I have detention after school." I say remembering that I still have detention for a week.

"That's okay just come after we can just practice Walter's and twins parts." He says sipping from his cocanut and walking away.

"Hey have you guys seen Max?" What the hell is Cat doing asking about Max? I tense up against Jade and she pulls me closer kissing the side of my head.

"Why would you ask that?" Beck asks and we all give her a confused glances. I look back over my shoulder at Jade and she looks like she wants to kill Cat.

"Cause I think she's pretty and we've been hanging out a lot." I'm pretty sure we all have the same shocked look on out face. Who would have ever thought Cat would be into girls. Then again Cat was really over friendly. I'm just stuck on her being into Max. She can't be into Max. Why? Because of what she did that's why.

"Are you crazy? Do you not know what she did?" Jade growls and her grip on me gets so tight it hurts.

"Ow babe." I cry out trying to her to loosen her grip.

"Shit sorry." Jade apologize loosening her hold but still holding me with a firm grip.

"I know but people can change." Cat says pouting a little. And she's right people can change. Have you seen Jade?

"Hey." Max. She has a lot of nerve. Jade is holding me tight again but I don't care because I might just jump on Max again.

"MAXIE!" Cat squeals jumping into Max's arms. We all still look in shock beside Jade who is pissed.

"Hey kitten." She greets holding Cat and a nice somewhat loving embrace. OW! Jade is hurting me again. I groan pulling at Jade's arms letting her know she's hurting me. She whispers a 'Damn it sorry' kissing the side of my head.

"You guys Max and I are in a relationship." Cat blurts out after she lets go of Max. Max looks nervous and that she should be.

"WHAT!" is what we all yell making Cat squeak in fear jumping back into Max's arms shushing her. Damn it Robbie just fainted. He really likes Cat.

"What the hell Cat?" Jade yells right in my ear and I wince in pain.

"Don't yell at her!" Max says stepping in. She must want to get her ass kicked again.

"Shut the fuck up! No one was talking to you!" Jade barks at Max letting me go and stepping up to Max.

"Guys stop it! Listen this is Cat's decision. We can't stop her from being with someone she wants to be with it." Beck steps in making a good point. I look at Max and Jade and they are killing each other with their eyes. I grab Jade's hand but she yanks it away. Ouch. That hurt. She storms away and I lean against the locker just looking at the floor fighting back tears. I feel someone place a gentle hand on my shoulder and I can tell its Andre'.

"I'm sorry guys but I really like her." Cat pleads. I'm still fighting tears so I don't look up but I know she has the puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay little red. Whoever you want to be with is up to you." Andre' says pulling me into a caring embrace. I bury my face in his shoulder and a few tears fall.

"Come on Cat." Max says and their gone.

"It's okay Tori. Jade will come around. Just give her some time." Beck says and I feel him pat my back.

"Yeah just give her some time." Andre' says patting and rubbing my back gently. Love these guys. I hope Robbie is okay.

LINE BREAK

Jade didn't go to any of her class that had Cat in them. Which were no of them. This sucks. Cat looks so hurt and sad.

"Tori I'm really sorry. I know everything that happened with you and Max weren't the best but please don't hate me. I really, really like her." Cat pleads giving me the puppy dog eyes and pouting.

"Cat I could never hate you." I say pulling the little red head into a hug. "I'm not the one you need to be talking to." I say and she nods. Not going to lie. I am upset about them being together but there is nothing I can do about it.

"But I'm scared." Cat whines. I understand why. I would be scared too if Jade gave me the look she gave Cat.

"I know. Do you want me to come with you?" I ask and she nods.

"I know where she is." Thank goodness it's lunch time. I follow Cat to the black box. We get inside and see Jade sitting on the little stage with her head down. She looks up at us but not for long. She put her head back down.

"What?" She ask.

"Can I talk to you?" Cat asks in a pleading whiny voice.

"No go away." Jade says in a flat tone.

"Please Jade." Cat pleads walking towards Jade.

"I said no. Go to your little girlfriend." Jade says sounding hurt.

"Jade just hear her out." I say hoping to get through to her.

"Fuck off Vega!" She snaps and freeze. Jade hadn't snapped at me like that since we got together. I hadn't heard Jade call me Vega in long time. Yea we had our fights but she never talked to me like that. Cat looks at me scared and worried. I back away and Jade stands up looking apologetic and worried.

"Tori I-." That's all I heard before I walked out. I walk out of the school heading to the car. DAMN IT! Jade has the car keys. Fuck it I can just walk. I don't know where I'm walking too I'm just walking. Hopefully I won't get myself lost.

LINE BREAK

Somehow I ended up at a park sitting on a swing. Should I talk to her or not? She keeps calling and texting. There she is calling. I wanna answer but I don't wanna talk right now. I'm too hurt. Telling me to fuck off and using my last name really hit a nerve. Her snapping at like that shows me that the old Jade can come up at anytime and that scares the hell out of me. Jade going back to the way she use to be would really break my heart and I wouldn't know what to do after that.

"Damn it Tori! I've been calling and texting you and everyone we know looking for you. You scared the hell out of me. I looked everywhere for you. Thanks to your sister I found you." Jade rambles has she walks towards me scared and worried written all over her face. She gets to me trying to hug me but I move out of her reach and I see the hurt and understanding wash over her. "I'm sorry Tori." Jade say reaching for me again but I keep pulling away again. "Tori I'm sorry I snapped at you liked that and I'm sorry for snatching away from you when all you wanted to do was help. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's slipped and it won't happen again I swear. I hate seeing you hurt. When you left I got scared when I thought you were going to leave me for good." Jade says sounding scared. A tear falls from both of our eyes as blue mixes with brown. Jade reaches for me again and I finally let her touch me. She pulls me into a hug holding me tight. I hold her just has tight burying my face in her shoulder crying. I feel her kiss the side of my head.

"Don't do it again." I say my voice muffled by Jade's shoulder. Jade pulls me away from her shoulder looking me right in the eyes.

"I won't." Jade says and I know she means it. She leans in pushing her lips against mine sucking gently on my bottom lip. "I love you Tori." Jade says against my lips and I smile.

"I love you too." I say and Jade pulls us to a bench sitting us down. "Did you talk to Cat?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah we talked. She told me she was sorry and I told her I was sorry for the way I acted. She thought I hated her and I had to tell her I didn't. I was just hurt because Cat is my best friend and she knows everything that happened and it shocked me that she would do something like that." Jade says and her voice gets low. I look up at her from my spot on her shoulder and she looks hurts. I grab her face making her look at me pulling her lips to mine kissing her passionately.

"Everything is fine Jade. If Max breaks Cat's heart we can both beat her ass." I say making Jade laugh kissing me again.

"I'm a bad influence on you."

"Yeah you are."

LINE BREAK

"That was great guys. That is how it should have been the first time." Sikowitz says clapping his hands together. We just finished practicing for the play. Our act as gotten a lot better. "Okay that's it for today. Our first dress rehearsal is the day before the play which is only a few weeks away." Sikowitz says before walking away. I cannot wait for the play, but I can at the same time because the means we have to give Liz back and I have to go home. Leaving Jade and Jess. I know I can visit and stay the night and stuff but it's not the same. I should thank, but beat up Sikowitz for doing this.

"You ready to go?" Jade ask and I nod.

"Can I talk to you two for a second?" Max asks has we are just about to walk out. I look at Jade and she looks tense.

"Yea what's up?" I ask holding Jade's hand giving it a squeeze telling her to stay calm.

"I want to apologize to the both of you for everything." She says using slight hand movements. Her green eyes are pleading us to forgive us.

"Its fine just don't hurt Cat." I say and she smiles and sigh in relief.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She says and Cat comes in and Max wraps her arm around Cat's shoulder smiling down that red head.

"Yay! Were all friends now!" Cat squeals happily clapping her hands and bouncing a little. We all smile laughing a little at the red head.

"Be good to our friend." Jade says smiling as she looks at Cat.

"I will." She says leaning down kissing the perky red head. Jade and I both smiling walking around them and heading home.

LINE BREAK

"Say we won." Jade says tickling Sophie as I tickle Jess. The jumped out on us again while we were making out.

"Okay—Okay you won!" Jess gets out between her laughter.

"You better." Jade says pulling Sophie up and holding her over head doing the air plane thing before. The little blonde squeals in laughter.

"Jade!" She screams out in laughter as Jade tosses the little girl down on the bed.

"Can we have ice cream?" Jess asks as she catches her breath.

"Sure." Mr. West says coming into the room door way. The two little girls squeal in happiness has they jump off the bed and out the room. "Let's go you guys are coming too." Mr. West says and Jade and I groan. We wanna finish making out and he knows that. Us making out will lead to more and that's another reason.

"Dad." Jade whines and I smile at her child like manner.

"Let's go Jade." Mr. West says coming into the room grabbing Jade and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Dad put me down." Jade cries as she wiggles around in his arms. I laugh and Jade glares at me.

"Nope." He says has we walk down the stairs to the car. I get Liz and we head out.

"This is so embarrassing." Jade says her face turning red and I laugh. "Stop laughing." She whines in I laugh harder as we get to the car. I strap Liz in and Mr. West finally puts her down and she starts to chase after me.

"Leave me alone Jade!" I yell as I run from her still laughing.

"No bring your ass here." Jade says and I hear Jess and Sophie start laughing.

"Jade West!" I hear Mr. West call her name and I fall over with laughter. She just cursed while her dad was right there and she got in trouble.

"Sorry dad." Jade says blushing and I'm still laughing in the grass.

"Shut up." Jade says straddling me.

"Make me." I taunt and she leans down kissing me shutting up my laughter.

"EWW!" and with that Jade is tackled off me by the two little monsters.

"Come on kids lets go." Mr. West says laughing and we all pail into the minivan he just brought. Jade and I sit all the way in the back while the monsters sit in the two seats in front of us with Liz in the middle of them. I was going to sit in the front but Jade pulled me in the back. Now she's feeling all on me.

"Jade stop." I whisper loudly. As Jade slides her hand under my shirt but I keep pushing her hand down and she's laughing a little. She shushes me as she leans over kissing my neck sucking gently. I moan a little but push her away when Jess turns around.

"Woo I'm telling." Jess says pointing.

"Telling what?" Jade asks glaring at her little sister. Jess shuts up and turns back around. The rest of the ride to 'Steak and Shake.' We all go inside eating and hanging out. I love times like this. I want to spend as much time with them as possible. After we eat we take the kids to the park and I got to know Mr. West more. His pretty cool. He told us how him and the former Mrs. West got together. In the beginning there relationship was on the rocks already but they held on. When that accident happened with Jess that when they knew it was over. Well the kids ran themselves out and they were knocked out in the car. The awesome thing about Sophie is that her and Jess go to the same school so Sophie can spend the night with Jess anytime. Well right and all the kids are sleep and Jade and I are in the back and she's looking out the window. Maybe this is a good time to get back at her for that night.

"Jade babe open your window." I tell her as I open mine. Don't want the sex smell all in here. Thank goodness these windows open pretty wide. It makes it better cause Mr. West has his window down.

"What for?" Jade ask looking over at me confused. I just roll my eyes leaning across her opening hers.

"Lay down." I tell her and she looks even more confused. "Please Jade I wanna cuddle." I wanna somewhat cuddle. Jade smiles and I move up a little so Jade can lay down. I straddle her running my hands from the top of her chest and slide it down her stomach and she shivers. I lay fully on top of her kissing her softly has I lift up a little sliding my hands down to her belt buckle undoing it and unbuttoning about to unzip them to but Jade stops me.

"What are you doing?" Jade whispers breaking the kiss.

"Getting payback." I say with a sly smile unzipping her pants in one quick motion.

"Tori no my dad." Jade says sounding scared. Ha pay back is a bitch.

"Someone is going to have to be quite." I say smirking as use the same line she used on me the other night as I push my hand into her underwear finding her clit and circling quickly. Jade moans loudly but I shut her up my pushing my lips to hers. I slide my fingers into her wetness and she's soaked.

"Tori stop." Jade somewhat growls but it's more of a moan. I smile and start sucking on her neck as she pants quietly trying to push me off.

"Don't fight it Jade." I say huskily in her ear before two fingers slide thrust inside of Jade.

"TorMmm!" I put my hand over Jade's mouth. I had to quickly shut her up because she was kind of loud.

"Is everything okay back there?" Mr. West asks and my heart is pounding so hard.

"Everything is fine." Yep everything is fine. Your daughter is getting fingered in the backseat. I look down at Jade who's looks pissed but it's more pleasure that's taking over. I speed up my trust in Jade and her eyes are closed tightly has her moans get muffled by my head. I find her G-spot hitting it harder and harder with each thrust. We're close to Jade's house and I want her to cum. "Cum for me baby." I growl thrusting harder into her and she screams into my hand the same time Liz wakes up and starts crying. Oh thank goodness because my hand was not doing the trip. I help her ride out her orgasm sliding my fingers out of her sucking my fingers clean. She taste so good.

"Extreme 'Jade Loving,' is going to happen. You won't be able to walk for days when I'm done with you." Jade says as she ties to catch her breath.

"Love you too."

Review plz. Okay well i'm sorry to say that there will only be one or two more chaps left to this story. :'( I really enjoyed writing this and getting all your reviews and adding me to your favorites i love you all for that. With this being my first fanfic and it did this good i'm super happy. Thank you all again.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

Well here is 25 after this is the epilogue. Thank you all so much for the reviews.

Enjoy.

Few weeks later

"Jade please stop I can't take anymore!" My plea is muffled by a pillow that I'm holding with a death grip over my face. My legs are on Jade's shoulders and she's pounding me with the strap on. This is pay back for my little stunt in the car that day. I've been on my toes trying to stay away from Jade at all times. When were alone I would keep myself busy with one of kids and at night I wait till Jade is fully sleep before I come to bed. But I slipped uptoday. I had just got out the shower cleaning off the cake mix. The kids, Jade and I got into a little fight. Well I help the kids get cleaned up first.

Jade already took her shower so I went to take mine and once I got out Jade already had the toy strapped to her and she ripped my towel off throwing me on the bed getting pay back. We've been going at it for hours. I passed out a few time but when I did wake up Jade just took me again. I didn't think I was so bendy. Jade put me in some weird positions. Some were great because she got so deep the others sucked because she wanted to tease me. The suck-ish thing about all of this is that I had to keep quiet.

Not wanting Mr. West to come in here when he hears me screaming for his daughter to stop or to let her know I'm cumming.I had to either grab the pillow, Jade's hand, my hand, or the covers to keep my pleas and cries of pleasure muffled.

"I bet you won't pull any shit like that again." Jade says going harder and it's hitting my sweet spot.

"I won't… OH SHIT JADE!" I scream into the pillow cumming for the millionth time. She doesn't slow down and I feel like I'm about to cry. I can't take anymore. "Jade please stop." I hate Jade right now because she just went harder.

"Oh no you're going to take this. If we had gotten caught that would have been both of our asses." I'm trying to move away from her and the toy pounding me. "No don't run." Jade takes my legs off her shoulders and she lays fully against me going deeper. She take the pillow away and pushes her lips to mine. I'm hitting at her back and she goes harder. Some weird way her not stopping is a huge turn on.

"Jade I hate you so much." I cry out feeling another orgasm. Freak I'm about to pass out.

"One more babe." I scream to the top of my lungs once Jade hit my G spot head on. BLACK.

LINE BREAK

"Tori baby I said sorry. Please talk to me." Jade apologizes again for the 100th time today. I'm giving her the silent treatment. I've been walking with a limp all day and my body hurts and I have hickes everywhere.

"Damn Jade you must have fucked Tori good." My head snaps to Andre' that stops laughing when I give him the deadliest look ever. Today is Friday and our friends wanted to hang so were all at Jade's house in the backyard by the swimming pool. Jess and Sophie are in the pool with Cat and Max. Yes we let Max come over. She's been pretty dare I say it cool. Anyway Beck is playing with Liz by the mini pool with Robbie. Jade, Andre' and I are sitting in the little lawn chairs. I have on shorts and tank top revealing all the hickes that everyone keeps teasing me about.

"Andre' it's bad enough she's not talking to me now." Jade whines as she tries to move closer but I move away. "Tori." She whines my name and I keep a smile from breaking across my face.

"Your little sister is hilarious." Max says coming over to where we are sitting in one of the other lawn chairs.

"Yeah I know. What did she do?" Jade asks.

"She was saying that Tori looks like a cheetah." They all start laughing and I get up limping away in to the house. I don't find that shit funny.

"Aw damn it. Babe." Jade stops laughing and she comes after me.

"Don't touch me. you're the reason I'm like this." I say pulling away from Jade as she tries to grab me.

"I didn't think I'll hear you say that till your pregnant." Such an ass. I don't have to turn around to know she has her trademark smirk on her face.

"Shut up." I say going into the kitchen.

"Come on Tori tell me you didn't enjoy last night."

"I didn't enjoy last night." I say and Jade rolls her eyes.

"Tori I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me." Jess says coming into the kitchen dripping wet wrapping her little arms around my legs. She looks at me with those blue eyes and a pout that I can't resist.

"Don't be sorry I do look like a cheetah. It's your sister's fault." I say and Jess starts laughing.

"She didn't stop me from making her look like a cheetah." Jade says trying to defend herself.

"I couldn't." I say and Jade looks guilty.

"Can I have a kiss?" Jade asks and I roll my eyes shaking my head no and she has a pout on her face just like Jess had.

"Not working this time. You can get a kiss when all these hickes go away and I'm not in pain anymore." I know it's cruel but if I give in to her I will be back in that bed with Jade not showing mercy.

"Tori." Jade whines my name again pouting and I just pick up a wet Jess going back into the backyard and jumping into the pool. Maybe later I could get into the hot tub and relax.

LINE BREAK

Later that day

"You know tomorrow is the day of the play." Jade says has we cuddle on the bed. I frown when I think about it. That means we have to give Liz back and I have to go home and that is something I don't wanna do.

"I know." I say sadly.

"Tori don't be sad. You know we will still be able to see Liz any time we want." Jade says and nod.

"I know but things are going to be so different. It's going to be hard going to sleep and waking up knowing you're not going to be right there and knowing that I won't be getting Jess or Liz ready. It sucks." I say burying my face and Jade's shoulder. I feel Jade kiss the side of m head and rubbing my back.

"I know baby but there are always the weekends, and the vacations. I can come to your house and you can come to mine." Jade says and that makes me feel somewhat better.

"Still not the same." I say pouting.

"Also we might not have to wait till the weekends and vacations. Knowing how cool our parents are we might be able to spend the whole week together sometimes." That just made me feel a lot better. That would be great if our parents would let us do that.

"Okay." Is all I say has Jade holds me tighter.

"Guys." We look towards the door and it's Jess. She should be in the bed.

"Hey what's up?" Jade asks.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep in here?" Jess asks. Lately she hadn't been able to sleep but its okay.

"Yeah, come here." I say lifting the covers up. She climbs on the laying next to me as I lay on Jade.

"You have to leave tomorrow." Jess says and she sounds so sad. I look down at her and she's crying.

"Jess please don't cry. I know I have to leave but I will always come back to visit and stay the night." I say pulling the little girl more into me rubbing her back.

"I know but you have to leave and Liz has to leave. I don't want you to go." She starts to cry harder and I pull her so she's laying on top of me with her head on my shoulder crying her little eyes out. This sucks big time.

"Jess please stop crying. I know it's sad that Tori and Liz are leaving but they have to. They both love you so much and you will be able to see them all the time." Jade says in a soothing voice and it helped calm.

"Promise." Jess says looking up at me with red watery eyes.

"Promise."

LINE BREAK

"I love you." Jade says in her manly voice holding me close.

"I love you too." We both lean in at the same time kissing passionately. We hear the audience clapping in cheering. They have no idea how real this kiss is. We finally break apart panting. We smile turning to face the crowd. Beck and Andre' come out and we all hold hands bowing. I look out at the crowd and I see all of our friends. I see Mr. West, Claire, Sophie, Jess, and Liz, sitting with my mom, dad, and Trina. They're all clapping and cheering.

"Thank you all for coming. I want to thank our cast for doing such a wonderful job. Let's give them another round of applause." Sikowitz says and the audience claps and cheers again. "I'm glad you all enjoyed the play thank you all again for coming." After he finished what he had to say we all are rushed by our family and friends.

"You all were great. I'm so proud of you." My mom says happily pulling Jade and I into hugs.

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Vega." We both thank my mom smiling brightly.

"Who would have ever thought a play and a baby would bring two enemiestogether and make them closer than sisters." Sikowitz says and everyone nods. His so right.

"Your right and I wanna thank you for making us play house." Jade says pulling me into a loving passionate kiss. That I return with just has much love. I can't wait to see what the future holds.

Review please.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

This is it for Playing House. (Crying) I wanna thank you all so much for all the great reviews from the beginning to end. This being my first fanfic and you all reviewing making it a favorite has made me the happiest writer ever! You guys do not understand how happy I am. Sorry I couldn't continue but it was nothing more I can do with this story. If I keep going it's going to get boring and I don't want that. So I was thinking a sequel. What do you think? Thank you all again don't forget to review this. Hugs and Kisses.

Few years later

These years have been WOW! I don't even know where to start. Okay well after we gave Liz back and I went home. I keep my promise to Jess. We've seen each other all the time. Not a day went by without seeing Jess. Our parents let me spend the weekends at Jade's house every once in a while. Same with Jade she spent the weekends at my house. Sometimes we even went to get Liz and we all along with Jess and Sophie had a sleep over. Jade and I offered baby sat Liz or came to pick her up so she could spend the weekends with us. Love times like those.

Over the yearsJade and I had our break ups and get back together. We hardly ever broken up but I hated the few times that we were. Yeah we argued and stuff but we stayed strong. Through all the tests and trials we still loved each other. Nothing could break us apart and still can't. On graduation day Jade showed me how much she loved me. She proposed right on stage in front of everybody. I couldn't say no and I didn't want to say no. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Jade. That was one of the happiest days of my life.

As a graduation and a wedding present from our parents they got us a house close to home and the collage Jade and I applied and got accepted 're great parents.

Mr. West and Claire got married a month after Jade and I's graduation. Sophie and Jess were the flower girls while Jade and I were the bridesmaids. Jade looked really hot that day. Once we got home I jumped her. Sorry I couldn't help myself.

Jade and I got married after we finished collage. Our wedding day was amazing. Every one of our family and friends came. That was another best day of my life. Along with the honeymoon. Jade and I made love all night to sunrise. Our parents paid for that too. We went to Hawaii for our honeymoon.

After the honeymoon Jade and I started focusing on our acting and singing career. We both are very successful. Jade is also a famous playwright.

After we took a little break from our careers Jade and I didn't something we've been waiting do for a long time. We adopted Liz. Before we adopted her we still spend as much time with her as possible. She thought of us has her mommies and that made me so happy. After Liz turned nine Jade and I decided to have a kid of our own. Our beautiful daughter Jori Nicole West. She looks so much like us. She has Jade's eyes but they change colors. She looks so much like Jade but acts so much like me. She acts like Jade when she doesn't get her way. Like mother like daughter. I still love them both. I carried Jori for the nine months. There is so much I didn't enjoy about being pregnant. The mood swings, weird cravings, swollen ankles, being fat, just so much but I did enjoy being waited on hand in foot. I didn't ask for it Jade wouldn't let me do anything. I was put on bed rest by my wife. But that's okay. Giving birth hurt like a mofo but when she finally came out my tears of pain turned to tears of joy. Jade was great. She stayed calm and helped me through it all. Even when I was screaming at her telling her it was all her fault she stayed calm. Giving birth to Jori was another happiest day of my life.

Our parents were so happy when they found out I was pregnant. We had a huge baby shower. Jori was spoiled before she was even born. Liz got a little jealous. We didn't want that so we went out and brought her all the toys she ever wanted. Jess was excited to become an auntie again.

Cat and Max are still going strong. Beck and Alyssa Vaughn are together. Funny right? Jade still doesn't like her but whatever. Andre' found a girl name Candice she is awesome. Robbie finally got over Cat and found this hot chick name April. If I wasn't with Jade I would so hit that. One day I was just looking at her and Jade got mad and made me sleep on the couch. I had to give Jade some serious head to let her know that she was the only one for me. My jaw was locked. That is how much head I gave her and it was worth it because I hate sleeping on the couch.

Well that's pretty much it …oh Trina. Trina married some guy that was able to put up with her diva-ness. Okay well I have to go now Jess is spending the weekend with us. Right now her and Jade are fighting over the remote something's never change.


End file.
